Isabella and The Cullens
by Nessierox
Summary: Isabella is a sweet innocent 6 yr old,going on a trip with her parents.I guess fate was not on their side.Bella is now all alone until the Cullens find her.
1. Being found

A/N: Hey guys this is my third story called "Isabella and the Cullens" This story will be pretty long so I might be working on "Shock" in between that. I hope u like chpt 1. Plz review.

Chpt 1 is pretty much how Bella is a sweet innocent 6 yr old, traveling with her parents, but I guess that day fate was not on their side

Ch1 Being found.

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 6 years old. Right now I'm going on a trip with my parents. Charlie and Renee Swan. We were such a happy family, until my parents started to argue. Unfortunately that day was today. They were arguing over directions.

"Renee, I said I have to make a left. I have gone down this rode before, it's a dead end." Charlie yelled.

"And I said Charlie that if you make a left we will never get out of Forks, just goes in deeper." Renee snapped back.

It had been going on like this for the past ten minutes. Then it all happened. It was all too fast. My parents were arguing, and then my dad lost control of the car and next thing I knew we crashed into a tree.

I looked up from my car seat, I saw Charlie died immediately, but my mother had a few seconds left. She turned her face slightly towards me and reached her hand out to touch my cheek and say "Bella,—pant—we love you."

I touched my mothers hand and said "I love you too mommy." She smiled and drifted away. I started to panic, "Mommy? Mommy!" She didn't answer or even move. Tears started to make their way down my cheeks. I stood up kissed my mother and fathers head and got out of the car. I now knew I was alone in the world.

I saw my parents had crashed near a forest. I walked into the forest and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest to sob.

Alice POV

I gasped, letting the deer I was chasing escape. I was pulled into another one of my visions.

"_A little girl was sitting in the middle of the forest crying."_ I came back to the present. I recognized the forest; it was the one we were hunting in.

I was hunting with Rosalie and Jasper. I ran towards Rose and grabbed her hand pulling her with me.

"Alice, what the h—" She complained. I ignored her. When I saw we were closer to where the little girl was, I let go of Rosalie and ran towards the spot.

I finally saw her; she had chocolate brown hair and pale skin. She had her knees up to her chest crying. I walked up to her and picked her up. She jumped a little and turned to look at me.

"Hi." She said through sobs. It broke my heart.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked

"Isabella Swan. But I like Bella."

"Well hi Bella, what are you doing here?"

"My parents died in a car crash, so I'm alone." She turned back to my new shirt and cried.

I heard Rosalie coming. "Alice, really why did you inter—" She stopped to see the beautiful little girl in my arms. Rosalie had always wanted a little child to take care of. She came forwards to me and asked, "Alice, where did you get this little angel?"

"Rose, her parents just died so she's alone." At that moment, the whole family was around us.

Bella POV

I had just met Alice. She was very kind and very beautiful. Then out of nowhere came out another beautiful girl, her name was Rosalie. She stared at me with happy eyes, so I just smiled and waved at her. She stood in shock, but broke into a smile.

I heard some movements and then found myself surrounded by a whole family of beautiful people. Alice laughed at my expression and introduced me, "Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward." She said waving her hand in front of them all.

The boy with bronze hair, who was Edward asked her, "Alice what are we going to do?"

Alice looked up at him with happy eyes and Edward shook his head. "No, Alice we can't take care of her."

Alice pouted and he answered an unspoken question. "You know why we can't."

I found that the blonde girl started to speak out for me. "What do you want us to do Edward, leave her here all alone? I don't think so. This little star will not stay alone."

She walked over to me and took me in her arms. She was a little cold, but I didn't care. I found her hair was very fun to play with. She looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Carlisle what do you think of this?" Edward asked

Carlisle looked at me and answered him. "Edward, Rosalie does have a point; we can't leave her here alone. So we can take her in."

Edward nodded and ran off, with everyone on his heels. I looked up at Rosalie and asked her "Where are we going?"

She smiled, "To our house."

I realized in that second someone found me.


	2. Explaining things to my new family

A/N: Hey guys! sorry for taking long. I'm working on three stories. I'm working on "Shock" , this one "Being found" and I dnt hav a title for the last. I kno I'm nuts but to me writing a tragedy is much easier than writing these stories loll. Shock is a tragedy. well kinda.

Hope u like this chpt!

Nessie

Ch2 Explaining things to my new family.

Edward POV

What have my sisters done? Alice literally went out to find her and Rosalie almost bit my head off when I wanted to leave the little girl. Usually I would never take Rose seriously with her threats, but since we were talking about a child—Rose's dream—she meant it.

We arrived to our house in less than five minutes. I walked in followed by Rosalie, who was holding onto Bella's hand. Esme walked in from being outside in her garden.

"So how was hunting?" She asked

"It was fine Esme, but we got a surprise." Rose said.

"A surprise?"

"Ready?"

Esme nodded her head and Rose took a step aside revealing Bella. Esme gasped. Bella looked up frightened by her judgment.

Esme was surprised, but she warmed up and smiled.

"Hello little one."

Bella smiled a dazzling smile. "Hi. My name is Bella, what's yours?"

Esme laughed lightly before answering. "My name is Esme."

"Hi Esme."

"_She is quite beautiful. Hm… Edward I know you are listening what happened to her? She has some cuts, and a couple of bruises. Oh what is that around her neck? It's lovely!" _Esme thought.

I turned to see she was right. Bella had a couple of cuts and bruises. I looked at the thing around her neck. Esme was right, it was truly lovely. It had to be centuries old.

Everyone followed my gaze and saw what I was staring at. Rosalie kneeled down next to Bella to ask her. "Bella where'd you get that?"

Bella looked down to see what Rose was talking about. Bella giggled and Rose smiled. Uh oh! Rose better not get any ideas. We can't adopt her; we have to put her in another home, safe from us. I jumped when I heard Alice scream at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I knew she was mad when she used my entire name. "Don't even go towards that decision, or I will personally rip you apart." She threatened.

"Sorry Alice." I mumbled too low for Bella to hear.

Bella was explaining where she got her necklace from. "My mom gave it to me. It has been in our family for over a hundred years. My mom gave it to me last, since I was her only daughter."

She twirled it in her fingers. The thing was beautiful. It was a pure gold, heart shaped locket, with little doves in the middle. It had some diamonds in there too.

"_Bro what do you think happened to her?"_ Emmett thought. He as well loved this little girl already, like Rose does.

I shrugged. He turned to ask her. "Bella, what happened to you?"

Rosalie's POV

This little, adorable child was about to tell us her life story. I saw she was tired of standing, so I got up and told everyone, "Let's sit on the couch."

Bella grabbed my hand and smiled. For once in my life I felt alive again. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett, and pulled Bella on my lap. She rested her back against me and played with my hair.

I couldn't believe I finally had a child I could care for.

Bella POV

I took a deep breath and started explaining. "Well, mommy and daddy were planning to go out of town with me for my birthday, that's in two days."

Everyone gasped. What? Did I say something wrong? I let it go and continued.

"My mommy and daddy were arguing over where to go. Then the car slammed into a tree. My daddy, Charlie, died when we hit the tree, but my mommy Renee, turned to say she loved me before she left. I kissed both of them and left the car. I walked into the forest and that's where you guys found me."

Esme stood up quickly and ran to embrace me. "Oh Bella! How tragic, you never got to celebrate your birthday and your parents aren't here anymore."

I hugged her. She was so kind. "It's ok."

She turned to look at Carlisle and asked him. "Carlisle, we can't leave her alone."

"I know Esme, but it depends."

"On what?" Rosalie snapped.

"If she wants to stay."

"Would you let me?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. Rose and Alice came over to me and kissed my cheeks.

"Yes of course." Rose said

"Then I do."

Alice jumped up and down, while everyone gave me a hug.


	3. Shopping!

A/N: Hey guys it's Nessie. Here's another chpt. SHopping trip!

Ch3 a shopping trip

I was so hungry. I turned to face Rosalie and asked, "Um… Rosalie?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Um… I'm a little hungry."

She laughed a little and asked Esme if she could prepare me some food.

I walked over to the window thinking of what I might do for my birthday.

Out of nowhere, Alice scooped me in her arms and tickled me. I laughed and squirmed in her arms as she giggled.

"Guess what Bella?"

"What?" I asked eager.

"Rose and I are taking you shopping for your birthday."

"Yay!" I yelled

All the boys turned to look at me with a smug smile.

Jasper spoke first. "Really Bella? A yay is what you think?"

"You want to go with Alice?" Asked Emmett.

Before I could even answer, Edward had gotten up from his seat and walked towards me and Alice. He laughed and took me in his arms.

"You are really brave to endure Alice's torture trips." Edward said, as Alice glared at him and stuck her little tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I don't love shopping, but I don't hate it either." I said. Esme walked out with a sandwich. Edward put me down and I ate my sandwich. He frowned and turned to Carlisle. I asked "What's the matter?"

"Nothing Bella. Now hurry, Alice is waiting for you."

"Ok."

I ran outside to find Rose and Alice waiting for me by a yellow Porsche.

We were in the mall for an hour. Alice got me some pretty shirts, pants and skirts, while Rosalie got me a pretty blue dress, tiara, and jewelry.

"Alice, we forgot the most important thing." Rose said. Shock crossed Alice's face.

"Of course. Shoes!"

I laughed at their expressions. We walked into Spring. Rose got me about three pairs of shoes to choose from.

"I like these." I said, extending my leg so they can see my silver ballerina flats.

"So do we." Alice answered.

When we got home, Alice called for the boys to come outside.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah we were having fun." Emmett answered.

"Well put your fun aside and come take the bags in." Alice replied.

"All these are yours?" They asked

"Of course not! Only these five bags are mine and Rose's. Those are Bella's."

I giggled at their faces.


	4. The first night at my new house

A/N: Hey it's Nessie. In this chpt little Bella is spending her first night with the Cullens.

Ch 4 The first night at my new house

Edward's POV

Oh my God! All these bags are Bella's? Another shopaholic!

Bella was eating the turkey sandwich Esme made for her for dinner. She ran to me and asked, "I told you about my life, can you tell about yours? I mean are you all related?"

She tilted her head to the side, confused.

I chuckled. "No Bella, we are not all related. But I'll tell you the story some other day, you look tired."

"Not fair!" She stomped her little foot and pouted. That was simply adorable! I smiled and picked her up.

"Hey!" She yelled through giggles. This little girl has taken me. I walked her to a room Esme designed for her while she was shopping. She already had on a pair of tweety pajamas, so I placed her under the covers.

"Goodnight Bella." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." She replied. I saw her eyelids shut closed.

I walked out leaving her alone to sleep.

Bella's POV

I was surrounded by flowers, laughing and playing. I was with the Cullens in a meadow. We were all having fun.

Emmett was playing with me as everyone laughed.

I was awoken by a loud thud on my door. "Wake up Bella. Don't make me tickle you awake." I recognized the voice it was Emmett's. His voice was followed by a _"Thwack."_

"Ow Rose. What was that for?"

"Emmett that was for being an idiot. Don't scare her!" She snapped. I laughed uncontrollably.

Rose walked in with a smile on her face. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning." I said happily.

I walked over to the bathroom——with Rose's help. I was still too small——to brush my teeth.

I ran downstairs and said hello to everyone. Esme made me some pancakes for breakfast. I squealed. Esme was worried as was Edward. He dashed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong darling?" Esme asked.

"How did you know pancakes were my favorite?" I squealed again. Esme and Edward laughed.

I did nothing the whole day. I played with Jasper and Emmett. I laughed so hard when Esme yelled at them for breaking her vase.

Alice walked in then. "Ok boys, time to let little Bella get ready for bed. She has a big day tomorrow."

I walked around saying goodnight to everyone and skipped upstairs. Clumsy little me. I fell in the bathroom while Alice gave me a shower. I laughed but Alice was worried.

"It's ok, I'm very clumsy."

She nodded. When I finished with my shower, Alice took me to bed. I fell asleep immediately.


	5. Happy Birthday Bella!

A/N: Hey guys im so srry for not posting new chapters. Happy stories r very hard for me to write, I'm working on 3 other stories as well. Thank you for waiting. To make up for that I made a pretty long Chapter. LOll plz REVIEW!!!

Nessie

Ch5 Happy birthday Bella!

Rosalie's POV

Today was Bella's birthday. I can't believe it! We actually get to witness her turning seven years old. I hadn't decided on my present yet. It was too hard.

Bella's POV

I wondered why Emmett didn't come and wake me up. Very weird. I hopped out of bed and walked to the hallway, only to be dragged back by Alice and Rosalie.

They yelled at me, "Happy Birthday Bella!"

I laughed giving them both hugs. "Thank you."

"Ok, now we have to get you ready birthday girl." Alice said. I smiled as they got to work on me.

Edward's POV

We were all waiting for Bella to come downstairs. I had her present. I wanted to wish her a happy birthday already.

Alice and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs then. "Presenting the birthday girl!"

Bella came downstairs then. She had a cute dark blue dress on, with silver ballerina flats. She had her hair in curls and a little tiara on the top.

We all yelled at the same time, "Happy birthday!"

She gave us all a dazzling smile.

Bella's POV

Everyone was arguing over who was giving me my present first. I decided I would spin around and wherever I stopped and pointed a finger to would go first.

I spun and stopped. The finger landed on Esme. Esme smiled and took me to her yard.

"Bella I have something for you." She took out a beautiful golden jewelry box. It had diamonds and rubies around it. It was beautiful

Tears flowed down my eyes. "Esme, this is beautiful! Thank you mommy."

Esme pulled away. "Did you call me mommy?"

I wiped my tears. "Yes, because you are my mommy." She grabbed me and hugged me.

"Thank you darling."

She took me inside and next was Alice. She took me up to her room and placed me on the edge of her bed.

Rosalie's POV

What? No! I wanted her to call me mommy. If I could cry I would.

Alice's POV

"Ok Bella close your eyes." I whispered. She obeyed. I walked over to my closet and saw her gift. I had this specially made for her.

"Ok open them!" I squealed. She opened them and screamed. She threw her little arms around my waist.

"Alice this is beautiful!" She yelled. I knew she would love it. It was a necklace. It was a thin black satin ribbon with a real diamond heart falling from the edge.

She put it on immediately. "I knew you would love it! I told Jazz my hubby that this was perfect and he agreed." I explained.

"Alice, you're married?!" She practically yelled. I laughed. To Bella I must only be seventeen years old. I forgot. I kissed her cheek.

"Yes Tinkerbell, I'm married." I said.

"Tinkerbell?" She asked confused.

"Yes. That's my nick name for you. Your name is Bella, and you remind me of Tinkerbell. Always happy and bubbly!" I explained. She laughed and I took her downstairs.

Bella's POV

"Me next!" Emmett yelled. He took my hand and led me to the backyard.  
"Here you go kitto." He gave me a book. I loved it not really thinking what it was.

"It's my book of pranks." He explained. I laughed. I then heard Edward's voice yell,

"Emmett, you better not give her that!"

"No I won't!" He yelled back. He snickered and said "Yeah I will."

"Oh by the way Bells, my next present is, whenever you want me to help you in a prank, count me in!"

I laughed and gave him a hive five. "Yay! We're going to have fun!" I screamed.

He laughed and took me back.

Carlisle took me to his office. "Here Bella, look at this." He said. I looked at the necklace he gave me. It was so adorable. It spelled my name going down. Each letter tilted.

I gave him a hug. "Thank you. Uh can I call you daddy?" Shock crossed his face.

"You want me to be your dad?"

"Nope. My daddy."

He hugged me tightly. "Of course Bella. I'll be your daddy."

"Thank you for the present daddy."

We walked back and Jasper was next. He took me to Alice's and his room.  
"Bella do you like to read?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Nope. I love it!" I said.

"Good. Well here." He gave me a book. It looked so interesting.

"It's the book of war. A war I was in." He explained.

"Ooo. This is the best book." I giggled.

He laughed and took me downstairs.

It was Edward's turn. He took me in his arms and flew to my room. He made me close my eyes.

"Ok Bella open them." I slowly opened my eyes.

"This is yours, it's for good luck." He said smiling.

Oh my God! This was the best present. Even though it was the simplest. It was a charm bracelet.

I threw myself on him. "Thank you I love it. But the birthday girl has one more request?" He chuckled. "And what would that be?" He asked

"I want to know more about you guys." I said.

He laughed. "Ok, let's go downstairs and we'll explain."

I nodded. He took me back downstairs.

"So everyone, Bella wants to know what we are." He said.

"Be careful." Rose hissed.

"Ok. Bella?" He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"We're vampires." He said.

Oh my God! Wow that was awesome!

"Really? That's awesome." I said. Everyone laughed


	6. The truth is amazing?

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! This has a little humor in it. So please review!

Nessie

Ch6 The truth is amazing?

Edwards POV

She thought that was cool? She's so unnatural.

"Do you guys got any cool powers?" She asked. I laughed.

Alice bounced up. "Yes. We all run fast and stuff, but there are some that have some extra cool powers." She said.

"Ooo. Tell me." Bella pleaded. I laughed. This was too funny.

"Ok well see Jasper can sense and influence emotions, and I can see the future." She said moving her hands in the air.

Bella pouted. "Not fair, I want a power too." We all roared in laughter at that comment.

"What can Edward do?" She asked.

"Edward can read minds." Alice answered.

Bella turned to me. "What am I thinking?" She asked.

"I don't know, I can't your mind. It's weird how this little tiny girl defies my power." I said teasing.

Alice yelled. "Hey! Little things hold huge surprises!" I laughed.

"I want a power." Bella yelled.

Emmett answered. "Oh you got a power. Eddie can't read your mind. That's awesome! Do you know how much he cheats?"

Bella slapped my arm lightly. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm, although it didn't hurt.

"Don't cheat. It's not nice." She said giggling.

I laughed with her.


	7. Visions

A/N: Hey! Well guys thanks for reviewing this story. You guys rock! I'm working on this n more so dnt worry. Well this chpt is a little short because it's just alice having a vision, well three and i didnt wanna get into to much details. Oh n i kno ppl r wondering wat Rosalie gav baby bella for her birthday. It's in my next chpt so dnt worry. I think it's the cutest ch so I hope you guys will like that one. So dnt forget you guys Review!

Nessie

Ch7 Visions

Alice's POV

I gasped. I was having another vision. Actually three. One was,_ "Bella and Edward kissing on a beach. From the looks of it she was 16."_

Then,_ "Bella telling Edward she loves him. She was 17 here."_

And last, _"Bella was one of us. She was 18 in this vision."_

I returned to the present and squealed. Thank God Edward was playing with Bella. I don't want him to know yet. Edward and Bella are going to be together.

Yay!


	8. Mommy?

A/N: Hey this is the chpter u guys hav been waiting for. Rose gives Bella her gift and Bella has something to sey about it. Hope u like it nxt chpts will b out.

Nessie

Ch8 Mommy?

Rosalie's POV

"Well Bella has to go to bed." I said, picking her up from the floor. I cradled her in my arms and took her upstairs.

"Bella sweetie, this is my present." I gave her a little violet ring.

"It's beautiful!" She almost yelled.

"And this mirror too." I said. It was mine when I was human. It was silver, with doves engraved in the back.

"Oh my mommy this is beautiful." She said, kissing my cheek. Wait. Did she just call me mommy?

"Mommy? What's wrong? Oh no what happened to my mommy?" She said starting to cry.

I took my presents out of her hand and cradled her in my arms. "Don't cry sweetie." I cooed.

"Why are you mad mommy?" Again she used that beautiful word.

"Did you call me mommy?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"You are my mommy." She said touching my cheek. Oh how beautiful!

"Thank you my little angel."

"Your welcome mommy. Can you put me to bed?" She asked. How could I say no to my daughter?

"Of course baby." I tucked her under the covers, kissed her goodnight and left.

Oh my God! Finally I had a daughter. A real life daughter I could take care of.


	9. A couple of years

A/N: Hey guys. This is my next chpt instead of going all over bella's life yr after yr, i made a couple of years go by. Here is where Edward starts discovering sum feelings and plans so enjoy!

Nessie

Ch9 A couple of years

Edward's POV

"Come on Bella I said no." I said. She was so stubborn.

"Why not Edward? You're my best friend. Please?" She asked pouting.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Fine be that way!" She stomped her foot like she had when she was 6. It was adorable. Emmett ran in and grabbed Bella by the feet, hanging upside down.

"Hey kiddo. How's life down there?" He asked laughing. Bella laughed.

"Fine Em. How was your new school here in France?"

"Eh, boring. I have been to school one hundred times." He said. She chuckled.

Rose and Alice walked in then. "Alice, Mommy!" She yelled running to them.

"Sweetie!" yelled Rose.

"Tinkerbell!" yelled my pixie little sister. She hugged them both and kissed both their cheeks.

Rose pulled Bella to the couch to sit next to her. "Mommy, Edward won't let me go to my friend's Miranda's party." She whined. Of course the little fourteen year old got what she wanted from her mommy. I laughed.

Rose smoothed her hair. "Baby, Edward has power over letting you go out. You know that." Bella pouted and turned to me.

Emmett's thoughts distracted me. _"Edward your little "friend" is coming to town."_ He teased. I flinched.

"What happened?" Bella asked confused. She knew when I read something I didn't like. That's why we were best friends. Emmett answered for me though.

"Eddie's best friend is coming to town." He teased.

I saw the anger grow in Bella and was glad Jasper, went hunting with Carlisle and Esme.

Bella's POV

What? Another best friend? I lost control of my anger in that moment. I grabbed my bag I used from school and threw it on the floor with all my force.

He stood there shocked. "What? Another best friend?" I asked.

"No Bella."

"Shut up. You don't let me go to a party and you have another best friend Edward? I'm 14 not 6 anymore." I yelled, running out the house crying. I ran to my favorite thinking spot.

Edward's POV

Oh my God! Did Bella just do that? Wow!

"What did you do to my daughter Edward?" Rosalie hissed. I was scared facing Rosalie and even Alice screaming at me.

"Go fix it Edward, before I rip you apart." Alice threatened.

I ran out the house. I knew exactly where Bella would go to think. I ran to the middle of the forest. There she sat her head in her knees crying. It hurt watching that.

I walked over to her and said, "Bella don't be mad." She picked up her head to look at me, but quickly turn away. I sighed and pulled her face to look at me by her chin.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, I can't believe you have a best friend. I thought I was your best friend?" She explained, tears sliding down her cheek. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Bella, I don't think Tanya's my best friend. In fact I don't like her, she chases after me. Even though I told her I hold no interest towards her."

She giggled. "Really? That's funny."

"Yes."  
"So I am still your best friend no matter what?"

"Yes, best friends no matter what." I agreed. She blushed and looked down.

"Edward can I go to the party?" I sighed, maybe she will forgive me.

"Fine!" I said. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. Now let's get back." I laughed as I flung her over my back.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." I started to run at my speed, which was fast. I remember when this used to scare her.

We got at the house and Alice ran down. "Bella let's get you ready, I got your outfit."

"Yay! Be back in a bit." She said to me.

Bella's POV

Alice was already dressing me in a mini skirt, black halter and black ballerina flats. She just unrolled my hair, which is now curly.

"There." She smiled. "You're perfect!"

"Thank you."

Edward was taking me to the party. I walked downstairs and he turned around and stood in shock. I blushed. Why am I blushing?

He cleared his throat. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you." I gave him a smile.

Edward's POV

What was wrong with me? I felt so awkward around Bella. I didn't want any boy next to her or even a ten foot distance. For some reason, I wanted to be the only boy in her life. As soon as I drop Bella off, I'm going to ask Alice.

"Ok Bella." I just stopped in front of her friend's house. "I'll pick you up later."

"Ok Edward. See ya." She waved.

I drove back home wondering why I was so confused. I never felt this way, but I don't even now what THIS is.

I arrived home and called for Alice. "Yeah Edward?" She answered from the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Well I want to ask you a question, because I don't know the answer."

"Ok go on."  
I sighed and closed my eyes. "See Alice, things with Bella have changed. I don't feel the same way I did. It's different, stronger. I don't see her as a little girl anymore."

She squealed. "Finally!" What? Finally?


	10. Truths revealed

A/N: In this ch Alice wants to tell Edward all about his feelings. He makes plans to leave, but dnt bet against Alice. Then he receives a phone call from a cryin bella.

Nessie

Ch10 truths revealed

Alice's POV

Oh my God! Finally! My visions are starting to come true. I have to give Edward his answer, but I'm worried of how he will take it.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

Edward's POV

Gosh! Why did Alice have to block me out when I need the information?

"Ok Edward I will tell you and show you, but you must be reasonable and calm ok?"

I nodded. "Ok."

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Edward the reason you have been feeling weird around Bella is because you are beginning to fall in love with her."

I felt like my legs were going to collapse. What? Me? Fall in love with Bella? No, that's impossible!

"See I had a vision, actually three a couple of years back. Watch…"

I suddenly saw me kissing Bella at the age of 16 in a beach, then Bella saying I love you at the age of 17, and finally seeing her cold, pale, and with blood red eyes at the age of 18.

"Alice. I can't believe that." I said.

"Edward, please accept it."

"Ok but after I pick Bella up, I'm leaving."

She had a smug smile, but blocked her thoughts from me. "Ok." She sang.

My phone rang. I recognized the number. "Bella?" I asked worried.

She sniffed. "Edward can you please come and get me?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, just please come."

"I'll be right there." I shut the phone and raced over to Bella. She ran in the car and cried on my shoulder. I panicked immediately.

I shook her shoulders. "Bella what happened?" She shook her head. "Isabella." She winced. "Tell me what happened now!" I whispered shouted.

"I'll tell you at home." She whispered. I nodded my head and she fell asleep on my shoulder.


	11. What happened?

A/N: Hey! In this chpt Bella is going to tell what happened. Enjoy and review.

Nessie

Ch11 What happened?

When we arrived back home she woke up and sighed. We walked inside and went to her room. "Ok we're home, now tell me what happened." I said. She curled up into a ball and cupped one side of her face.

"Um… Well ok just understand, and don't do anything irrational, I took care of it." She said. I nodded, but was worried with her tone.

She took a deep breath and began. "Well when you dropped me off I went inside and found Miranda. We started laughing and dancing to the music. Then a boy," I growled, I hated when she mentioned other boys. "asked me to dance with him. I agreed and we danced for a long time. When I wanted to go he said we could enjoy ourselves much better, I yelled at him and he chuckled. Then he started to-to."

What? To what? "What Bella?"

"He started to touch me." She yelled. I had anger consuming me all over. "I yelled, slapped and kicked him. That's when I called you Edward."

How dare someone touch Bella? I should kill him. "Oh Edward!" She cried on my shoulder and I tried to calm her but I was riled up myself.

"It's ok Bella. I have to tell Rose though ok?" She looked up at me and nodded.

I kissed her forehead and placed her under her covers.

"I'll be right back with Rosalie ok?" I said.

"Ok Edward, just come back. I need you." She cried. On one side I was so happy that she needed me, but on the other I was pained to see her cry like that.

I walked back downstairs to see Rosalie. She was talking to me through her thoughts.

"_So you found out about Alice's visions huh?" _She asked. What she knew too?

"You knew too?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"_Edward, we ALL knew. We didn't want to tell you is another story. But now that you know, one thing,"_

I nodded for her to go on.

"_Break my daughters heart Edward, and you will meet who Rosalie Lillian Hale is. I will tear you apart."_ She threatened. I winced a little.

"Rose I will take your threat more serious later, but first we have a problem with Bella." I said.

Her motherly instincts took over. "What happened to my daughter?" She snarled.

"Rose, Bella was touched by a boy." I explained. Rosalie yelled.

"What?!"

I knew what she felt, she was touched by men too. That's the reason she became a vampire. And although he didn't get that far with Bella, Rose wanted to kill him as much as I did.

Rosalie's POV

What? They touched my daughter? My baby? No!

"Edward, did he get that far?" I snarled. He knew how far I meant.

"No. Bella slapped and kicked him." He said with a smile. Thank god we taught Bella to defend herself. I have to give props to Jasper for that.

"Ok let me go see her." I said.

"Ok let's go." He replied. We ran upstairs. I ran in Bella's room and said, "Bella!"

She looked up. "Mommy. I can't believe that happened to me. I'm so stupid."

I engulfed her in a hug. "No it's not! Now I hope this didn't hurt your self esteem? You have to be even stronger now baby. Even though nothing happened yu have to be strong." I explained.

She kissed my cheek. "I know mommy. I will be more confident from now on."

I smiled. "Ok, now you have to go to bed missy."

She smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight mommy." I walked out the door, but saw and heard Edward. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

Wow Edward finally found someone. Life works in strange ways.


	12. Tanya

Ch12 Tanya

Bella's POV

Today was the day that Tanya came to visit. I had to remember to cool down and not get riled up, because Edward was MY best friend not hers. I smiled at that.

"What are you so happy about Bella?" Edward asked

"Nothing just thinking. Now let's swim." I said. Jasper had gotten me addicted to swimming back in Huston when that incident with him almost attacking me.

_Flashback_

_I was turning 10 years old. "Happy birthday Bella!" The whole family yelled._

_I giggled. "Thank you, you guys." _

"_Present time!" Alice yelled. I was opening Jaspers present when I got a paper cut. _

"_Ow!" I yelled. I turned to see Jazz's eyes sparkle with thirst, even though he had just gone hunting._

"_No Jazz. Look at me it's Bella." I said. He was so close to me, even with Emmett pulling and my mom Rose pushing him, but when I said it was me Bella, he snapped out of it._

"_Oh my God! What did I almost do? Bella? I'm so sorry." He apologized. I touched his hand._

"_Jazz its ok." I said._

"_No it's not! I'm so sorry." With that he got up and left._

_End of flashback._

I was under the water turning and twirling until I felt arms around my waist. I let out all my air and swam up to the surface.

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I saw Edward smiling. I swam over to him and smacked his arm.

He rubbed his arm, even though it didn't hurt.

"Bella what was that for?" He asked.

"Edward don't scare me like that." I said through giggles. He picked me up and my heart started to flutter. Why was this happening?

"You mean like this?" He teased.

"Yes now put me dow—" I screamed as he dived under the water. He kept his arms around me until I couldn't breathe. Then he pulled us up.

"Edward, I'm going to kill you." I threatened. He laughed.

"Bella, did you forget I'm already dead." He laughed again. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ha ha. Now let's get ready for Tanya Edward." I said. He grimaced and I smiled.

"Ok let's go." He said. He picked me up and took me out the pool. I ran upstairs and changed into my black skinny jeans, one shoulder red shirt and black heels.

I walked back downstairs and everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when do you dress like that?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.

"My mom and Alice showed me how to walk and dress." I answered. I turned to look at Edward who kept raking his eyes over me. I blushed.

He walked over to me and held my hand. My heart skipped a beat. Just then Alice opened the door and let in the Denali clan.

"Hello Carmen, Eleazor, Kate, Irina and Tanya." Alice said.

"Hi Alice." Tanya, I'm guessing said. She walked in her strawberry curls bouncing and spotted me and Edward holding hands.

She eyed us and smiled. "Ah Edward it's been long."

"Very long Tanya, let me introduce you to Bella." He said.

She extended her hand out. "Hi Bella, I'm Tanya."

"Hi Tanya."

I got along great with everyone well except Irina. She eyed me every second. She just gave me a bad vibe.

I got along with Carmen the best. She was an artist. I told her I liked to draw, but wasn't that good. She offered to help me out.

"Thanks Carmen." I said.

"Don't mention it Bella." She said. In less than a day I learned so much from her. I could draw so well!

"Thank you Carmen." I hugged her and ran back to Edward. Tanya was with him. I felt a pang of jealousy.

What is with me? I walked over to Edward. "Hey look what I drew." I said. He smiled, picked me up and spun me. I giggled.

"It's beautiful Bella." He complimented.

"Thank you." I said. Tanya walked over to me.

"Bella?"

Damn. I had to look at her. "Yes Tanya?"

"Well, we're going to leave now. I hope to see you soon." She said. And I could tell it was sincere.

I let go of my jealousy for once and gave her a hug. She seemed a little shock, but accepted it. "Goodbye Tanya."

"Bye Bella."

I said goodbye to the whole Denali clan. Carmen handed me two pictures. I opened them and read them.

One was of my family and me sitting on my mommy's lap with Edward holding my hand. On the bottom it said,

_Dear Bella, _

_You fit right in. You look as lovely as all of them._

_  
Carmen._

The second was of me and Carmen. We were both hugging each other. On the bottom it said,

_Dear Bella,_

_I have grown to love you very much. I will miss you, take this as a memento._

_Carmen._

I took them and smiled. How beautiful. I will miss her too.

I turned back to see Edward standing right in front of me.

"Ah Edward!" I grabbed my heart. "I told you not to scare me like that."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go to bed, there's school tomorrow."

I sighed. "Ok Mr. Bossy pants." I smiled, and he chuckled. I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."


	13. Oh No BOys

A/N: Hey guys, Nessie here. Dnt get mad at me over dis chpt K? Loll. New Moon steps in. If ur confused, what's the biggest thing in New Moon. What happens?

Review.

Nessie.

Ch 13 Oh No. Boys.

Edward's POV

Bella was going to high school with us, she was complaining, asking why Emmett woke her up two hours before time.

"Mommy Emmett woke me up two hours ahead of time." She pouted, leaning into my chest.

Emmett laughed until Rosalie yelled. "What?!" He shut up knowing he was in trouble.

"Uh… yeah, I thought it would be fun to see her face." He admitted. Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch!!"

"Don't do that again Emmett." She hissed.

"Ha ha." Bella teased.

It was lunch time when Bella walked over to us with a blank expression. What happened?

When she reached our table Alice squealed. "Bella, oh my God!" She blushed.

"I know Alice, but what should I say?" She asked.

Emmett got very annoyed. "What? Another silent talk? We're very confused, especially me, can you guys explain."

Bella blushed deeper. Alice turned to us, "Well see this kid Josh really likes Bella and asked her to be his girlfriend."

What? A dash of jealousy hit me. Jasper turned to me.

"_Dude, lower the jealousy level, it's very hard to ignore." _He said.

"What did you say Bella?" I asked.

"I told him I would tell him after lunch. I don't like him, but I don't want to hurt him, so I will be his girlfriend, but we won't kiss or anything. Don't worry." She said.

Emmett turned to her. "Oh don't worry; we will make sure you guys don't make out baby sis."

She rolled her eyes.

Bella's POV

"Hey Bella." Josh called. I winced; I really didn't want to hurt him so here goes everything.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nothing much, so have you thought of your answer?"

"Yeah, uh, I will be your girlfriend Josh." I said. His smile got even bigger.

"Really thank you, that's awesome." He kissed my hand and ran off.

Oh well.

"Mommy, I'm bored." I said to Rose.

"Did you finish your homework?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's listen to music. The boys are out hunting anyways."

"Ok."

I turned the music up and started to dance. It was Shake it by Metro Station. My mom was eyeing me so I pulled her up with me and called Alice to dance. Before we knew it we were laughing and dancing together.

Edward's POV

We were coming back from hunting, when we heard really loud music coming from the house, and laughter.

"What's that?" Asked Emmett.

"I don't know, let's go see." I said.

When we walked in the house the scene in front of us was pretty funny. Rosalie and Alice were dancing, while Bella was on the couch swinging her hips. As soon as they heard us they ran to us.

Bella jumped over the couch to grab my hand. I winced at the electrifying sensation when she touched me. "Come and dance Edward." She said, tugging on my arm. I laughed and went with her to dance.

After about an hour the phone rang. "I got it!" Alice yelled. She ran to the phone.

"Hello?" She said. I could hear who it was. It was Josh.

"_Hi, is Bella there?" He asked._

"Yes hold on. Bella!" She yelled.

"What's wrong Alice?" She asked.

She whispered this time, covering the mouth piece. "It's Josh."

"Oh. Ok." She went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Bella." He greeted._

"Hey Josh, what's up?" She asked.

"_Nothing much, just wanted to see if you would go to the movies with me?" He asked._

Bella hesitated. "Um…when?"

"_Tomorrow." He answered._

"Sure. At 7 ok?"

"_Yes, I'll be there."_

"Ok bye Josh."

"_Bye baby." He answered. I growled so hard it scared Bella._

"Uh… Josh don't call me that, I don't like it."

"_Ok. I won't. Bye." And he hung up the phone._

"Edward are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I have to go." I said. I didn't wait to see her reaction; I just left the house and called the airlines to get a ticket for Brazil. I couldn't take the jealousy, and I didn't want to force Bella into loving me.

I left though it hurt so much leaving her.

Bella's POV

What? NO!

"Edward!" I yelled. "Come back. Please!" I broke down on the floor and started to cry.

My mom, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were around me.

"Tinkerbell, calm down please." Alice urged.

"I-I-I c-can't" I cried. Why was it that my heart felt like it was just ripped open?

"Kiddo it's ok." Emmett said.

"Ah. Bella please calm down, I feel like I'm about to cry." Jasper pleaded.

"Baby, baby it's alright." My mom said, patting my back.

"No he left because of me."

"No he didn't" Rose said. She picked me up and ran to my room.

"Now baby, calm down and go to sleep, it will get better in the morning."

"O-o-ok." I stuttered.


	14. Time doesn't heal wounds

A/N: Hey this chpt is the pain between the both of them. We also get some humor in this chapter and the next with Rosalie and Alice. I will put the nxt chpt up tom I promise! Just review

Nessie

Ch14 Time doesn't heal wounds

Bella's POV

It's been one week since Edward left. I have felt like a living zombie. I won't eat, I can barely sleep and I am in so much pain it's probably killing Jasper.

I miss him so much. I have changed so much that Josh couldn't take it anymore. So to ease his burden, I broke up with him.

It's 11:30 at night and I keep having nightmares. I wish Edward were here to help me.

I lie back in my bed and close my eyes, drifting away.

Rosalie's POV

No he didn't. No that big stupid, idiot didn't. I told him if he broke Bella's heart I would tear him apart. My baby has been crying everyday and is so different.

I am going to kill him. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I barley called.

Oh he's in for a mother's threat.

Edward's POV

I have been in an attic in Brazil, too afraid of going back to France, to be with Bella again. I have a strong desire to go back to France, but am sure Bella will hate me and will never talk to me again.

And besides that, I had a horrible instinct telling me something was not right with Bella. My phone started to ring.

"Ugh! Leave me alone." I muttered at nothing. I picked it up and said,

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked curtly.

"Edward, what the hell have you done?" She practically yelled.

"I didn't do anything, for Pete's sake, I'm not even on the same continent!" I yell.

"Exactly you idiot! You have ruined my daughter's life." She hissed.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. The moment you left, Bella broke down crying. She hasn't eaten or let anybody see her. She cries every night and wakes in the middle of the night screaming." She explained.

What? Bella can't do that. "Rose, where's Bell-" I was interrupted by a scream. I recognized it. It was Bella. But it was like 1:30 in the morning.

Rosalie hesitated. "Baby. Oh no. Alice please, can you stay with Bella tonight?" She spoke to Alice.

I heard Alice say "Yeah!" I then heard Jasper's voice.

"Please, this house is worst than a funeral home! The pain is agonizing."

"See what you have done. I can't even get her to come downstairs." She growled.

I felt so horrible for this. "Rose, I will talk to you later." I didn't wait to hear her yell at me, I just shut the phone.

Bella. My Bella. She missed me too huh? I didn't need to think of my decision any longer.

Bella's POV

I screamed and Alice raced in. "Tinkerbell, what's wrong?" She asked. I knew it hurt her to see me like this.

I hugged her. "Alice, I don't know why, but I need Edward with me! It hurts so much when he's not here." I said, closing my eyes.

She patted my back. "It's ok Tinkerbell, its ok." She chanted. I laid on her lap and drifted away.


	15. Coming to stay idiot?

A/N: Hey! This nxt chpt is wat ppl hav been waiting for. Oh i threw sumthin funny in there.

Nessie

Ch 15 coming to stay idiot?

Rosalie's POV

I saw as Alice walked down the stairs. I couldn't help but ask about my daughter. "How is she Alice?"

"Rose, she can't stand being away from him. She can't live without him." She said, closing her eyes.

My baby girl was suffering over love. A love she doesn't even know exists! The pain is horrible.

Esme and Carlisle come back from the garden and ask, "How is my daughter, Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Esme, she can't live without him." I explained.

"Oh my, Bella." Carlisle muttered. I knew it hurt him to see Bella this way. She was after all his daughter.

I was distracted by the door creaking open. I turned and my anger rose again.

Alice's POV

The door creaked open and I saw my brother there. I ran over to him.

"Edward!" I yelled. He chuckled and kissed my hair. But I remembered what had happened, and how angry I was at him. I pulled back and planned my move.

I blocked my thoughts so he couldn't hear what I was going to do. I lifted my hand in the air and slapped him across the face. I have to admit, it felt good.

Edward's POV

Did Alice just slap me? Ouch!

"Now what the hell?" She asked. But before I had a time to respond, Rose stalked over to me. She lifted a fist in the air and punched me.

Ouch! Now that stung. Emmett laughed. "What is today national hit Eddie day?" He teased, I glared at him.

Jasper turned to me. "I just want to slap you. Besides all the anger I'm feeling from everyone else, how dare you put Bella through this misery?"

I was shocked. "She's my baby sister, so if you don't say you're sorry, Rose and I will rip you apart and burn you!" He threatened.


	16. The hurting stopped?

A/N: Hey this is a chapter u guys hav been waiting for. Hope u like it. U think Bella can forgive Edward? Hm?\

NEssie

Ch 16 The hurting stopped?

I ran up the stairs and into Bella's room. She had just jumped a little and opened her eyes. She began to cry, so I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. She turned to look at me with shocked eyes.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me Bella. Now what's wrong?" I asked kissing her forehead.

She launched herself at me and sobbed. "Oh Edward, I've missed you so much! It felt like you took a part of me with you." She sobbed. Did she really feel that way? I thought it was only me.

"Bella, I am so sorry I left like that. Will you forgive me?" I asked. She stared at me then grinned.

"Maybe." She said, batting her eyelashes. How gorgeous was she?

I laughed and pushed her down on the bed and started to tickle her. She laughed so hard and squirmed.

Bella's POV

Edward was making me laugh so hard, it hurt! When I was gasping for air he let me go and smiled his crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"So do you forgive me Bella?" He asked.

"Hm…" I said cupping one side of my face. "Uh… Yeah!" I yelled.

He chuckled, "Thank you."

I sighed in relief when I realized I had the hurting stopped. "Wow. It stopped." I said in wonder. He raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the side confused.

"What stopped?" He asked.

I touched his face, and felt an electrical zing go through my fingers when I touched him. Weird.

"The hurting. While you were gone, I couldn't breathe, but since you're back I can breathe again." I said. He smiled. "Let's go downstairs." I said eagerly.

He didn't say anything, just took my hand and led me downstairs. My mom Esme and daddy Carlisle greeted me first. "Oh darling, you're finally back." Esme said, crying tearless tears.

Carlisle hugged me. "Oh Bella, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry daddy." I said with a smile. He kissed my cheek and was found hanging upside down by Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey kiddo, back to normal?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I said. Jasper smiled.

"Good. Maybe we can lighten the mood up with our happiness." He said smiling at me. I knew it didn't hurt Jazz that much to be around me, but I knew it was still something.

When the boys put me down Edward asked. "So how was your first date with _Josh?_" He almost spit the name. Why are we acting like this? It's so strange. I'm guessing Jazz felt both my confusion and nervousness because I suddenly felt calm.

I looked back at him and said. "Thank you Jazz."

"No problem Bells." He said.

I turned back to Edward. "Well it was awful. I mean I went but I couldn't stop moping. So a couple of days later, I broke up with him."

Edward smiled at that. My mommy Rose came to me and kissed my cheek. I hugged her. Alice came up to me and said out loud. "Well, let's put this all behind us, like this never happened ok?"

"Agreed." Edward and I said.


	17. Friendly visits turn into deals

A/N: Hey guys it's Nessie. this chptr involves our main vamps from new moon. Hm who could that be?

Nessie

Ch 17 A friendly visit turns to deals.

Bella's POV

It has been a year since the incident with Edward. We pretty much forgot all about it. I am now 15 years old, going to be 16 in four months. Alice and Rose are already planning my sweet 16. I told them I wanted a small party with a couple of friends and a big party with my vampire friends.

They were so excited that I wanted TWO parties. Edward and I were swimming in the pool together.

"Edward?" I asked. He surfaces right in front of me and chuckles.

"Yes?"

"Besides the question of what are we going to do today, uh, do you think I can make it through my own sweet 16?" I asked. He looked so confused by my question.

"Bella for the first question, I'm not sure, you might go shopping with Rose and Alice." He said. I smiled; I had grown to love shopping. "And for your second, I'm sure you'll do fine, but don't worry about that, you're months ahead of yourself." He teased. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Let's go Edward." I said. He nodded and took me out of the pool. I ran up and got dressed to go shopping. I picked out capri, my converses and a simple white t-shirt.

"Ok. Alice, Rose you ready to go?" I asked. They came back down.

"Yep." They said. I laughed, but as soon as I turned the corner I saw a man. He had dark black hair up to his shoulders, and crimson eyes. Rosalie gasped and Carlisle dashed into the living room.

"Carlisle." The man greeted. He extended his hand and my dad took it. When he moved I saw a whole guard with.

"Aro." He replied smiling. Though I knew it took some work to place it there. "What brings you here?"

Aro stepped back and said, "I came to visit you, my friend, but instead I find you are hiding a human." He spits the last word. I cringe.

Edward grabs my hand and Rose kisses the top of my head. "Yes, she is my daughter." Carlisle said. Aro turned back to him, raising one black brow at him.

"Your daughter?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. We found her when she was 6 and has been in our family ever since. Her name is Bella Hale." He said. I loved the sound of Bella Hale, but always wondered why I was not Bella Cullen.

"Carlisle you should know better than to expose our secret to little Bella here." He said pointing at me. That was rude.

My mom Rose got mad. "She won't expose our secret. Besides how would you know her? You haven't known her like we do." She snarled.

My mom Esme placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, please relax. Don't make matters worst."

But my mommy wouldn't calm down. I knew that too well.

Aro got a little frustrated. "I know I don't know her, but to be on the safe side, I will turn her into one of us."

"No!" Everyone screamed. What was so wrong with that? I wanted to be with them forever, that's not so bad. My eyes lit up with happiness.

Emmett walked up. "You won't touch her." He warned. Suddenly a strong vampire pinned him. "Get the hell off me Felix!" He yelled. Nothing.

"Emmett!" I yelled. I ran to help him, but my mom Esme grabbed me. Mommy Rose ran over to him, but Felix got up and threw her across the room. She crashed somewhere in the kitchen.

"Mommy!" I yelled crying.

"Baby, it's ok." She said coming out to push Felix.

"Stop hurting her, you disgusting beast! I hate you!" I yelled. He didn't even flinch.

Edward suddenly yelled "No!" And sprung in front of me. Then he was on the floor cringing.

"What's happening?" I yelled. I turned to see a beautiful girl smiling beautifully at Edward. That was Jane wasn't it? Alice told me about her and her horrible power.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Then another male vampire grabbed Esme. "Mom!" I yelled. She was pinned against the floor. I turned to see a boy that looked like Jane's twin, throw Alice and punch Jasper.

"Alice! Jazz!" I screamed. I turned and saw my dad arguing with Aro. I turned back to the scene in front of me. Rosalie pinned on the wall by the waist. Emmett stepped on by Felix. Esme, being pulled like a rag doll. Jane torturing Edward. Jasper being thrown and Alice was jumping on Alec's back.

I got mad. The pain of my family in pain was so horrible. I screamed. "ARO!!!" He turned to look at me.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"Stop hurting my family. I will do what you want." I said.

"Will you?"

"Yes." I agreed. "I will become a vampire, but I need some time to prepare." I said.

He laughed. "Yes of course Bella, but on your 18th birthday, you will become a vampire. I will personally come to see you." He warned.

I saw my family was still being tortured. "Aro, tell them to stop hurting them, or we have no deal." I warned. He raised one eyebrow and said,

"Dear ones, stop the violence, we must leave." As soon as he said that my family was put back to normal. I sighed in relief.

"I will see you on your eighteenth birthday Bella." Aro warned, and left. His guard followed, but Jane hissed at me first and I smirked. "Goodbye Jane." She grimaced and left.

Everyone got up. "Bella, how could you do that?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I had to do it, they would have hurt you guys."

Emmett laughed. Of course leave it to Emmett to find humor in a serious matter.

"We can't be hurt. We're vampires Bells, remember?" He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No duh Em!" Edward cupped my face.

"Bella you didn't have to do anything. Now you're going to be damned too." He said. I shook my head.

"No Edward. First of, you guys are not damned." He was going to interrupt, but I placed a hand over his mouth. "No. And second, I want to become a vampire. Is that so bad? I want to stay with you guys forever. One lifetime, is simply not enough for me." I smirked now. "Besides, if Aro didn't come I would have asked to become one anyway so, yeah."

He hugged me. "Oh Bella. Always the noble one." He teased.

"Yep."


	18. Preparing

Ch 18 Preparing

Rosalie's POV

Oh my God! Today was my baby's birthday. She was turning 16. She is turning into a beautiful young woman. Even though today was her "human sweet 16" she was so excited.

"Rose, come help me out with Bella." I smiled, knowing Bella she was complaining. And of course I was right.

She turned to me. "Mommy, why am I getting ready now if the party is in like 8 hours?"

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. "Because baby, besides making Alice happy, we want you to look perfect!" I explained. She sighed.

"Ok."

Alice worked on Bella for 3 hours straight. She called me back. "Oh my! Bella, you're gorgeous!" I yelled dry crying.

"Thank you mommy." She said, blushing.

Alice said, "Go tell Edward to get her dress, Emmett her tiara and jewelry, and Jazz her shoes."

"Ok." I ran down the stairs.

Edward's POV

I saw Rosalie running down the stairs. I looked in her mind to see if I could take a peek at Bella. But nothing. She was blocking me. Damn!

She turned to me and smirked. "Stop trying to peek Edward."

"Fine!" I said.

"Ok boys, you all got jobs." She said. What? Emmett dropped his controller, and Jazz dropped his book onto the floor.

"What?" We all complained.

She nodded her head. "Yep. Jazz go get Bella her shoes, Em her tiara and jewelry, and Edward." She turned to look at me. "You go get her dress."

We all nodded and went to fulfill our jobs.


	19. Um Girls, help?

A/N: Hey guys. I hope u guys like this chapter. I wntd it to b a lil funny. Oh yea n i kno sum ppl r telling me im going a bit fast wit the story, but I dnt wanna hav 50 chpts on this loll, so i speed it up a yr. Plus it wud b boring if i described almost everyday of bella's life in one year. But dnt worry i wnt quit. Loll one thing, Cassie finish ur story i'm dying here loll!!!

Enjoy this lil chpt based on only the boys and their jobs. Plz review

Nessie

Ch 19 Um girls help?

Emmett's POV

Ha! My baby sister is turning 16. Wow. I am getting her tiara, but am confused by which one. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" She answered in her angel's voice. I smiled.

"Hey baby, which is tiara, is Bella's?" I asked.

She sighed. "Em, it's under my name. Just say Rosalie Hale's pick up and they'll give it to you."

"Oh ok. Thanks babe, bye."

"Bye." She said and I hung up the phone. I turned back to the lady and said,

"I'm here to pick up Rosalie Hale's order." I said. She nodded and walked to a little room. When she came back she had several satin boxes stacked. Wow! All this for a "human sweet 16?"

I grabbed the boxes, paid and left to meet up with Jasper.

Jasper's POV

Jesus Christ! What the hell? There are so many shoes to choose from, how the hell do I pick the perfect ones? I sigh and take out my cell.

"Hello?" My little pixie, Alice answers.

"Alice, please what shoes do I get for Bella?" I asked. She laughed. What was so funny? I admit I couldn't shop, but that wasn't really funny.

"Jazz, the shoes are under my name, Alice Cullen. Just ask for them" She answered. I laughed.

"Ok. See you soon." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked over to the register. "Excuse me; I'm here to pick up Alice Cullen's shoe order." I said casually. The woman looked slightly dazzled, and said, "I'll be right back sir." I nodded.

When she came back with the box of shoes, I took a peek at them. What the hell? Bella's going to die in these. I chuckled slightly. "Here you go." I said to the woman, handing her my credit card. I started to get uncomfortable when lust was coming off of her. Ew!

"Thank you for shopping, come back." She yelled. As I walked out the door, I saw Emmett.

"Hey Em." I called.

"Hey Jazz. You got the shoes?" He asked.

"Yeah, though I thought I had to pick them out and called Alice. She told me it was under her name." I sighed. He punched my arm playfully.

"You too? I did the same with the tiara." He laughed. "Alright, let's go meet up with Eddie."

I chuckled and we left.

Edward's POV

AH!! I was going to pull my hair out! What type of dress does Bella even like? Ugh!

That's it, I'm calling Alice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh God, do you boys know anything?" She asked.

"Uh apparently no."

"Guys, you don't pick anything out. The dress is under MY NAME!" She nearly yelled.

"Ok Alice. Understood, bye." I shut the phone and turned back only to be shocked.

In front of me my brothers were standing, smiling like idiots.

"You too huh Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"My name is Edward, and yes." I said.

I picked the dress up to get a full view and was too stunned to say words. It was a turquoise blue, spaghetti strap dress that went above the knees. I could totally imagine Bella wearing this.

_Ah Edward!_ A voice inside my head reproached. _What type of thoughts are those? You're a gentleman. _

I sighed and drove home.


	20. OMG

Ch 20 OMG!

Edward's POV

I arrived home and walked upstairs, only to be pushed out. Alice was pushing Em, Jazz and me out, and Rose was hiding Bella, while Bella giggled.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked, though I laughed.

"Edward, get out!" She yelled.

"Now!" Rose helped out.

"But what about her things?" Jasper asked. Alice ripped Bella's stuff out of our hands and shut the door.

"No that pixie didn't?" Emmett said. I heard her yell from the bathroom.

"Oh yes I did. Now shut up!"

Jasper and I laughed.

Bella's POV

Oh God! I've been locked in this bathroom for hours. Gosh how much longer? If it weren't for my mom Esme, I would probably die of hunger.

"Thanks mom." I said, as she left the bathroom.

"You're welcome darling." She answered in her sweet, motherly voice. I loved her so much!

"Bella stop moving, you'll make me mess up your make up!" Alice screeched, and I jumped.

"Alice, calm down." Rose warned, putting the tiara on my head.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbell, almost done." She said. I beamed, thank God. Finally!!!!

Alice slipped on my dress and left me. I didn't want to wear the jewelry they got for me, so instead of putting that on, I put on the black satin, dangling heart necklace Alice had given me for my 7th birthday.

"Alice!" I called. She dashed in.

"Yes, Tink?"

"I'm ready to go downstairs." I said.

She nodded and took me by the stairs to introduce me. "Presenting, Bella the birthday girl!"

I walked down and my breathing hitched. I saw Edward, looking as gorgeous as ever! He was so gorgeous, and he was the best too! I noticed him staring wide eyed at me and blushed.

Emmett walked over to me to twirl me. "Kiddo, wow!" He said grinning. I smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks big bro." I giggled and he laughed. Jazz walked over to me and hugged me. I know I should feel nervous that he's so close to me, but seriously, I'm not normal. I feel so happy he's actually not blaming himself anymore. He whispers in my ear, "I guess all those hours of torture with Alice were worth it. You are gorgeous Bells." I giggled when Alice yelled and pulled him by the ear.

"Jasper, perfection takes time!" She yelled.

My moms gave me a kiss and my dad hugged me tightly. Then Edward started to walk towards me and my heart fluttered crazy!

He picked my hands up and hugged me, I smiled. "Bella, I don't know what to say."

I laughed against his shoulder. "How about 'Bella you look very pretty.'" I teased. He pulled me back and rolled his eyes. "I know Bella, but words can't describe how gorgeous you are."

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Now any moment my friends will come, so get ready." I warned.

Everyone laughed, because all my friends wanted to see the inside of the mysterious Cullen house.


	21. Happy Sweet 16! part 1 human

Ch 21 Happy sweet 16! Part 1(Human)

Bella's POV

My friends all came to my party and were having the time of their lives! I danced with Miranda mostly, since she knew how I danced. Besides being a happy moment, I remembered this was also a goodbye. We had to leave. My family couldn't pretend their age any longer, so we were going back to Forks.

"Oh Bella, happy 16th birthday!" Miranda yelled over the music.

"Thanks M, but I am moving too." I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"What? Oh Bells, I can't believe that. I'm going to miss you so much!" She replied.

"M, you don't know how I will miss you. You were my best friend." I hugged her. Miranda was like my human sister.

"Me too Bells." She pulled away, and a slow song started. A boy, who I believe his name, is John walked towards me, but soon enough Edward was in front of me.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yes." I took his hand and danced to the slow song.

Edward's POV

I was on the other side of the house when I heard John's thought's. They were filthy!

"_God! Bella is gorgeous! Maybe she could come home with me?" He thought, chuckling in his head._

I saw he was going to ask her to dance, but I beat him there. I outstretched my hand to Bella.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" I asked.

She smiled the most beautiful smile. "Yes." And took my outstretched hand.

I twirled her around and danced with the music. John was so mad he didn't get to her first.

"_How the hell did he get there first? Damn it! I'm too slow." He repeated in his mind._

I smiled and Bella asked, "What's so funny?"

I chuckled. "Bella, that boy, John, is so mad he didn't get to you before I did."

She giggled. "Wow! Oh well." She placed her head on my chest and danced some more. I remembered when she first danced with me. She tripped so many times that if I weren't dead now, I would certainly be now from laughing so hard. Of course she was mad I laughed and she held that against me for a week, until I said I was sorry.

Bella's POV

I was saying goodbye to all my friends, getting ready for bed. I was so tired!

"Bye M, I will miss you so much." I said to Miranda, who was giving me a hug.

"Me too Bells, promise to write ok?" She said. I felt a tear fall on my cheek.

"I promise M, I will miss you. Bye." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too. Bye." I shut the door and yawned. I'm going to bed; my next sweet 16 was tomorrow. I need the rest.

I said goodnight to everyone and went to sleep.


	22. Happy Sweet 16! part 2 vampire

A/N: Hey it's nessie. I'm so sorry for my delay on posting chpts for this story, its tht ive been busy with writing this story and my other one, which i just updated, "Behind this Desguise."

And for keeping you guys waiting im gna put up 3 chpts including dis one. Check out ma other stories. Oh and i hav sum shout outs. One is for my awsum online frend Cassie, u rock. Another for my best frend at school, tayls. GUrl i luv u (No homo loll) Another for Molly, ur so supporting. And last for my new frend Maryea aka what if im the bad guy. We got out in a bad beginning, but now we're really cool frends.

Enjoy and of course REVIEW!

Nessie.

Ch 23 Happy sweet 16! Part 2 (Vampires)

Alice's POV

Wow! Why did humans have to sleep? It made everything so much more difficult. Bella was still asleep and it was 8:00 am. She sure can sleep. I heard Edward tell me,

"Alice that's early for humans."

"Ugh! Wow!" I said and skipped around thinking of what to do. Hm… I could re arrange the house? No, it's perfect the way it is. If I organize it again it will be the 5th time. I sighed. Oh I know!

"What are you going to do Alice?" Edward asked, frustrated that I blocked him.

"Well since you guys couldn't do a simple job yesterday…" I smirked.

"Hey! How were we supposed to know the things were under your names?" Emmett complained.

"Common sense Em. Well I'll go get her stuff, so be back!" I dashed out the house and into my yellow Porsche to the mall.

Bella's POV

I woke up at around 10:30 am and was nearly pushed into the bathroom by let me guess. Hm… Alice.

"Alice, can't this wait? I'm starving!" I complained. She pouted.

"No. Esme is coming up with your breakfast. You slept in, so I have to start now!" Oh God! Alice was scary sometimes.

It has been hours, when I saw my mommy Rose pop in.

"Mommy!" I yelled, and wrapped my arms around her.  
She kissed my head and passed Alice what I think was my dress. "I'm guessing Alice is torturing you?" I nodded. We Cullen girls always knew what we felt and thought, because we were so close.

"Tink, hold still, I'm going to put your dress on now." Alice warned. I saw as a scarlet colored fabric went on my body, but I felt a breeze on my back so I jumped a little.

"Alice why do I feel a breeze on my entire back?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. She giggled.

"Bella, this is a scarlet color, strapless, backless fitted dress." She explained. I blushed knowing I had nothing to cover me.

"Rose, put the tiara on Bella's head please." Alice ordered and my mommy got to work.

Edward's POV

It has been hours! We all took like maximum one hour to get ready and Bella is more like eight hours! I wanted to see how my princess would look already.

"Dude, stop being so anxious. It's annoying." Jasper whined. I glared at him.

Just then I heard the sounds of heels coming close to me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful thing ever!

She was wearing a scarlet red dress that was floor length, tightly fitted, a beautiful silver clasp in the middle. She walked over to Em and Jazz. I thought I saw her dress already. I was wrong. One more thing, it was completely backless. Bella's whole back was showing!

"Bella, you are beautiful!" I managed to choke out. She turned her attention from my brothers—who by the way stayed in shock when they saw the back of the dress—to look at me and blush.

"Thank you." She said. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Uh, baby sis, why are you wearing that?"

Bella giggled. "It's cute!" Emmett sighed.

Bella's POV

All my vampire friends came to my party. Zafrina and her coven had just arrived.

"Zafri!" I yelled, jumping on her. She laughed.

"Bella, happy sweet 16!" She said putting me down gently. I remember when I got irritated when she couldn't show me her power. I was like eight and she tried to use her power on me, but it wouldn't work, so I got mad. She told me not to be mad, that it was good for me. I smiled.

Edward's POV

It was almost time for everyone to go. I saw Bella having a great time right now. She had Alice's hands over her shoulder like the conga line, and danced around. It was pretty funny. Rose went over to the DJ station and put a slow song on and smirked at me.

I mouthed. "Thank you." To her and she talked in her thoughts to me.

"_Your welcome. Just remember, break Bella's heart and my threat will go through this time Edward. You won't live to even escape to Brazil." She threatened._

I walked over to Bella. "Bella would you dance with me?" She giggled.

"We seem to be dancing a lot lately, but ok." She said.

We danced for hours until everyone was leaving and Bella shut the door.

Bella's POV

Phew! Finally. I was so tired! I need to sleep.

As I was heading upstairs, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Alice what are you doing? I need the sleep, unlike you guys." I teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Bells, our birthday gift to you is a vacation!" She replied, excitement pouring out of her. I beamed.

"Really? Oh my Gosh! Where?" I asked.

She wagged her finger in front of me. "Nope, it's a surprise. Now come on, the plane leaves soon."

"Now?" But she didn't reply she just pulled me outside. Everyone was finishing putting their luggage's in the cars.

"Let's go people!" Alice yelled. "Time's ticking."

I rolled my eyes and got in Edward's car.


	23. Our First Fight

A/N: Hey guys like my story so far? Lemme kno. Oh and Bella's dress or similar dress is on my profile under Isabella and the cullens. Ok so what did Edward do to make Bella, so mad? IDK Find out.

Review

Nessie

Ch 23 Our first fight

We boarded the plane, but asked Edward, "Edward, can I please change out of my dress?"

He laughed. "Ask Alice." I pouted and stalked away from him mad. Why must I consult everything with Alice? He had control over going to parties, but no control if I can change?

I walked over to Alice. "Alice, can I please change on the plane? I mean you all did."

She giggled. "Yes Tinkerbell, let's go get you changed." I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I slid out of my dress and Alice handed me a pair of short shorts, a pink tank top, and black wedges. Well we were going somewhere hot, that's for sure.

I walked out the bathroom and headed for the first class to sit next to Edward again. I sat back down, but didn't even look at him. I was still very mad at him. He gasped, probably at my outfit. It was very 'teenagerish.' He hated that. I spent nearly the whole flight ignoring him and listening to music.

Edward's POV

When Bella came out, I can't even describe it. She changed her whole outfit, but had her curly side ponytail and tiara from the party.

When she sat down she didn't even look at me. She spent nearly the whole time on board ignoring me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I pulled her face towards me.

"Bella why are you mad at me?" I asked. She 'harrumphed' and turned her face away from me.

What did I do? I turned her face towards me again. "Isabella Marie Hale, what did I do to you?"

She narrowed her eyes, until they looked like slits. "Edward, I can't believe you didn't let me change when I wanted to." She almost yelled. Anger clear in her chocolate eyes.

"I didn't mean to." I defended myself.

"Ok Edward. Leave me alone." She said, plugging her headphones back on. I pulled them away.

"Heyyy!!!" She protested, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Listen Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get mad, will you forgive me?" I asked. She searched my eyes for a while, and then sighed.

"Ok I forgive you Edward." She said, putting her head on my chest and falling asleep.

"Thank you." I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up, we're here." I shook Bella awake. We were in the airport getting a ride to our vacation spot.

"Where are we going?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh uh. Can't say you'll see when we get there." She glared at me and I laughed. "Sorry Alice's orders."  
She sighed.

We got in our rides and rode to our vacation spot.


	24. Cullen Island

a/n: tHIS will b the last ch i update 2day, because theres sumthin really gud coming, and it wud ruin it if i gav it to u now. I'm mean arent i? Well if you wnt me to post faster, review. Loll

Nessie.

Ch 23 Cullen Island

Bella's POV

We arrived to our vacation spot and got out the car. I was still a little sleepy, that is until I saw where we were.

We were in a beautiful island. White sand, blue water. It was gorgeous! I turned to Carlisle.

"Daddy, what is this place?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. He chuckled.

"Bella, this is Cullen Island."

"Cullen Island?" I repeated. He nodded.

"I bought this Island and named it after us. It's far away from humans and doubt anyone can find it." He smirked.

"Wow! This is awesome!" I said. Alice skipped over to me.

"Tink, well half of the day is gone, so let's go shopping today and the beach tomorrow ok?" She suggested.

"Yeah! I need clothes anyways." I shrugged. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you own more clothes than Alice! Now that's a lot to say." He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed Alice, Rose and Esme's hand.

Oops that was more than 5 hours at the mall. Hope the boys don't freak.

Edward's POV

It's 10:00 pm and they are not home yet? How long can shopping take?

Just then the door creaked open. "Hi boys, sorry we took long. Can you help us take the bags in?" Bella asked shyly.

We all groaned until we got outside, then we gasped. "What the hell?!?" We yelled together.

"_Dude can they buy anymore?" Jasper thought._

"_What the hell? Did they buy the whole store? Edward, that's a lot of bags." Emmett thought to me._

"_Good Lord! Esme!" Carlisle whined, and I chuckled. Esme was not a shopping woman, so this surprised us._

"Boys pretty please, with a cherry on top." Bella pleaded, batting her eyelashes and holding her hands together.

"Fine!" We yelled and she smiled. We all took like 50 bags each, literally.

"Well since we came back late, I'm going to bed. I want to go to the beach early. So goodnight guys." Bella said. I heard her trip over the bed and smiled. I will definitely be watching her sleep tonight.

"Edward." Bella mumbled. I smiled. I wonder how this little thing can make a dead, soulless person so… alive.

She smiled in her sleep. I got out of her room and waited for her to wake up.


	25. Beach fun, tumbles, first time

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Hope u like this. Nxt ch up tom. Review review!

Nessie

Ch 25 Beach fun, tumbles, first time

Bella's POV

When I woke up I bounced downstairs. "Mommy? Alice?" I asked.

"Yes baby?" My mommy replied. No matter how old I would get, Rosalie would always be my mommy.

"Yes Tinkerbell?" Alice called. I loved Alice. She was my best friend in the entire world.

"Can we go now?" I asked. They laughed.

"Yes Bells we can go now." Alice said. "Let's go get ready."

I put on my light blue bikini on and put hair up in a high ponytail. I grabbed a little skirt for my bikini and walked outside, where everyone was already playing.

I ran to my mom. "Mommy, let's go swim." I said. She smiled and nodded. I took off my skirt and dived into the next wave.

I spent most of my day swimming. Until Alice had an idea. "Ok Tink, go up behind Edward, and jump on his back, then throw wet sand on him and run." She said and smiled. I nodded.

I have become a prankster, thanks to my brother Emmett. I grabbed a handful of wet sand, but saw everyone, except Edward walk a little farther away. Hm? Oh well. I snuck up behind Edward and jumped on his back.

"BOO!" I said.  
"Hey!" He complained, but when he turned around I threw a wet ball of sand at him and ran yelling. "Bella! I'm going to kill you!" He growled playfully.

I yell in back of me, "I'd like to see you try." But then he appeared behind me and we tumble to the floor, laughing the whole time.

Edward's POV

Bella was laughing on the sand under me. I was on top of her and lost control for one second.

Bella's POV

Edward was on top of me while we laughed and then he did something I would never imagine he would. Only in my latest dreams. He stopped smiling and crashed his lips on mine!

I gasped, obviously shocked, but I really didn't mind. In some way I have been waiting for this, so I kiss him back with all my force. I took my hands away from the back of his neck and tangle them in his hair.

But way too soon he pulls back and I pout, even though it's wrong, since I don't own Edward.


	26. Regrets? Never

A/N: Hey, everyne wntd to know their reactions after the...kiss! Well, they may not b wat u expected but please dnt b too harsh on reviews or comments loll. Review

Nessie

Ch 26 Regrets? Never.

Edward's POV

Bella was actually kissing me back! But I pulled away, knowing she had to breathe. I looked at her and she looked excited.

"Bella I'm sorry." I said. She was forcing herself not to hurt my feelings.

"For what?" She asked and my head snapped up.

"I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I forced you and that was wrong." But before I could continue, Bella put one finger over my lips.

"Edward, do you regret kissing me?" She asked sadness clear in her eyes. What? How could she think that? I shook my head.

"Bella, how can I regret the best thing that has happened to me?" I said with all sincerity.

She beamed. "Then don't be sorry, unless you regret it." She said. I grinned.

"Ok."

"Ok now let's go to the house." She said, holding out her hand for me. I took it and walked home with her. I knew nothing would really happen until she was 17, but until then she at least got a kiss.

Bella's POV

Wow! Edward actually kissed me! I need a hot shower. I ran in the house and raced to the shower. I slipped out of my bathing suit, let my hair down and stepped in the hot, steamy shower. I recapped everything that happened in the beach. Then I realized that the plan was something Alice came up with, and there was something suspicious that I couldn't put my finger on. Why me? Why didn't she do it?

I walked out of the shower and dressed in my Capri, yellow halter, and black ballerina flats. I sat on my bed and read a magazine, until something I saw made me smile.

Edward's POV

I heard Bella walked in the shower and strolled into the kitchen. I was then attacked. But not by a monster, no, but by something much worst, my pixie sister, Alice.

She squealed. "Ekk! Wow. I knew it! I can't believe you guys shared your first kiss together? My plan worked! I'm a genius." She snapped her fingers. I laughed, but wait?

"Alice, I'm Bella's first kiss?" I asked, obviously surprised by this fact. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yep. You're her first kiss." She confirmed.

"But what about _Josh?_" I spit the name.

"Edward." She sighed. "Didn't you listen to Bella when she told you the story? She said they didn't get anywhere because she was hurt by the way you left."

"Really?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Edward I just explained it to you. Yes you're her first."

But the pixie went back to her normal hyper self. "So Edward how was it? Did you like it? Did she respond?"

"Alice, calm down. To answer your questions, I loved it. And she did respond to me. Happy?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded. I saw she was going to ask more questions, when we heard a yell and running.

"ALICEEE!!!!!!!"


	27. Please?

A/N: Hey, well call me weird, but the only reasoni startd of with this story was bc i imagined this scene and Ch 29. Then more kept coming in. Dn't get mixed up in the last ch. Bella duz feel attracted to Edward because well...he's Edward! But she still doesn't know she loves him. Tht duznt happen til nxt yr. But Bella is confused. Thanx to all my supporters for this story. I dedicate this chaptr to motherduckatschool, twilightlover44, and triGemini. You guys r the total best! your comments from this story, and "Behind this desguise." were awsum! You guys all rock i swear! Review!

Nessie

Ch 27 Please?

Bella's POV

I just saw something I wanted to do, so I wanted to ask Alice. I ran down the stairs, calling her.

"ALICEEEE!!!!!" I yelled, but clumsy me, slipped. I waited for the fall, but felt Emmett's laughter behind me. I saw he had caught me and was dying of laughter.

"Bells, be careful." He said.

"Thanks Em. But you're asking for a miracle." I said, running into the kitchen.

"Tinkerbell, are you ok?" She asked. I nodded and ran to her to whisper in her ear. "Alice I just saw a dance club I want to go to tonight. Can we go?" I asked, she squealed.

"Oh can we go shopping too? I have nothing for tonight." I said. Alice jumped.

"Of course we can. Let's go find Rose." She said, grabbing my hand and running.

"Wait, what's going on? Can I know?" Edward asked, walking with us. I teased him.  
"Nope. It's a secret. Bye Edward." I said, running out the house laughing at his expression. I never kept anything from Edward, so this really surprised him.

We got into Alice's yellow Porsche and laughed. "Ha! Did you see Edward's face? He was so surprised." Alice laughed.

"Yeah! Priceless." I said. My mommy Rose turned to me.

"Ok girls, what's this secret Edward can't know about?" Rose asked, obviously confused.

Alice giggled, and checked behind us. "I will tell you when EDWARD'S NOT LISTENING! Or anywhere near us."

With that we drove to the mall.

Edward's POV

What was Bella hiding from me? Ugh, if I was frustrated that I couldn't read her mind before, imagine now. I want to tear my hair out!

"Dude relax." Jazz said, turning away from Gears of Wars. "You worry way too much, not even like the old man you're supposed to be." Emmett roared in laughter at that.

"Ok Jazz, now you tell me what your beauty, and health secrets are when you are ONE HUNDRED years older than me?" I teased. Jasper winked.

"It's all about taking everything less serious." He mocked. Esme and Carlisle walked inside.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked, her eyes sweeping the house. Carlisle merely chuckled.

"She went somewhere with Alice, and won't tell me what she's planning." I explained. Emmett dropped his controller and turned to me.

"Uh oh, bro when the girls hide something, it's usually something to get all dressy and stuff." He said, with a frown.

"Not always Em." Jasper disagreed, pressing random buttons on the controller.

"I will bet you ten bucks, Jazz." He smirked. Emmett acted like such a child. He always loved to bet.

"You're on." Jasper said, slapping hands with one another.

It was 5 pm when I heard the car pull in. Alice and Bella were whispering, while Rose was giggling. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh boys?" Rosalie chirped. We all groaned, knowing what they needed us for.

We walked outside, to see the girls, with their hands behind their backs and rocking back and forth on their heels.

"Yes?" We sang. They laughed.

"Well besides the usual. We got some news. Bella would you do the honor?" Alice said, waving her hand in front of her.

Bella walked forward. "Ok, well you guys know we have been hiding something from you right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned. "Yes, thanks for reminding me." She smirked.

"Well, we'll put you out of your torture. When I came running downstairs—"

She was interrupted by Emmett's laughter.

"And almost fell down." She glared at him.

"Shut up!" Bella yelled. "Well anyways, when I went to the kitchen I told Alice there was a new dance club I wanted to go to. She said yes and I asked her to go shopping for dresses and of course, she agreed. So in easy words, we're going to a dance club tonight."

She jumped in the air.

Emmett dropped the bags. "Ten bucks Jazz." He said, extending his hand out. Jasper sighed, and slapped a ten dollar bill in his hand.

"Oh hell yeah baby! I'm $10 richer!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes. When I turned back to talk to Bella, she was gone. I heard the footsteps of running up the stairs.

I ran in and started to get ready.


	28. Beauty

A/N: this is a shrt chapter, so i wnt dedicate it to no one. Its not fair! i will put up another ch later n dedicate it to my supporters

Nessie

Ch 28 Beauty

Bella's POV

"Come on Tink." Alice dragged me into the gigantic bathroom on this island. She sat me on a low pink chair and began to work on my face. Rose came in and started do my hair. They first used the curling iron, then a blow dryer. My ends were the only curly things and my bangs had a feather light touch.

"Ok Tink put your dress on. Rose and I will be right back." Alice said, dashing out the bathroom. I grabbed my green dress and slipped it on. I walked out the bathroom and walked downstairs, to see the boys playing Gears of Wars. I rolled my eyes. They have grown addicted to that game.

"Oh boys." I sang. They turned and gasped. For one second I thought I forgot something, but then they smiled.

Edward's POV

We turned our attention away from Gears of Wars, to look at Bella. My sisters were still getting ready.

We all gasped, but smiled. My princess looked beautiful. She wore an emerald green strapless dress that fitted her perfectly. She had golden stilettos and a golden purse to match.

I got up and walked over to her. "Bella, you look gorgeous!" She blushed.

"Thank you." She replied. In that moment my sisters appeared and my brothers whistled.

Rosalie was wearing a scarlet red dress, with a neckline that plunged. Alice wore a light pink above the knee, spaghetti strap dress.

"Let's go." Alice said. I nodded and turned to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we are going to be back late ok?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Edward, Esme and I won't come home tonight." I nodded, knowing the direction of his thoughts.

We walked out the door and piled into Rosalie's convertible. She had us ship it here!


	29. Dancing and shots

A/N: Ok so i kno lots of ppl wanted me to update this so i am, BUH i won't update for a while so don't kill me. So if u want one more chapter review. Love u's

Nessie.

Ch 29 Dancing and shots

We all got out of the car and walked into the club. It had loud music pounding. Alice walked us over to a table, we barely sat down on, because Bella got up and pulled Alice and Rose to dance with her.

She was moving her hips and dancing so well I was shocked. She walked over to us and pulled us to the dance floor with her.

Bella's POV

I saw the boys just sitting there, so I walked over to them and pulled them onto the dance floor.

"Come on guys, you can't just sit there. Dance!" I said and they chuckled. Jazz walked over to Alice, Em walked over to Rose and Edward walked over to me.

I blushed furiously, knowing I had to dance embarrassingly with him. The song changed to Love Struck by V Factory, I smiled. This was my favorite song to dance to. I started dancing with Edward, although we were like ten inches apart, we started to move closer towards each other.

In a second I put my arm around his neck and he put his arm around my waist. We start swaying to the music and danced very well. When the song finished we walked back to the table.

I was sweating and thirsty. Luckily the waiter brought me a glass of water. I grabbed it and everyone yelled "No!" Too late I already drank it. What was this? It's definitely not water. It has a certain…shock.

I saw everyone trying to hold back laughter, so I sighed and asked. "Ok what is this?" Holding the cup in the air.

Emmett bust out laughing. "Bells that was a shot of Vodka." He said, through laughter.

I stared wide eyed at him. "You serious?" He nodded. "Huh. It tastes good."

Edward's mouth dropped and I laughed.

Edward's POV

After Bella had her first shot of Vodka, she had like six more. Then she ordered a Heineken beer and she was totally out of it. I tried to stop her but Emmett wouldn't let me.

Bella was bouncing in her seat. "Guys get out of here, look there's garlic. You'll get scared." She said. We all burst out laughing. Oh God, Bella was even funnier drunk. The old garlic myth.

She got up and went to dance until some boy asked her to dance. She nodded and danced with him for a while until she stepped on his foot and walked back furious.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked worried. She was drunk and furious.

"That guy touched me." She said, pouting. What they touched Bella? My Bella?

I growled. "What?" Alice grabbed my arm.

"_Don't Edward. Let's go home." She thought. I nodded._

I turned to Bella—who was hopping up and down—and tugged her arm. She turned to look at me. "Bella we're going home now. Let's go!" I shouted over the loud music.

She shook her head. "No Edward. Not yet."

"Yes Bella."

"No Edward."

"Yes!"

"No!" I was towering over her and she was on her tip toes. I sighed.

"Fine, if you won't leave the easy way then you'll leave the hard way." She glared at me suspiciously and I smiled.

"What are you going to d---" She was cut off gasping when I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. I smiled.

"I told you I would do it the hard way." I said. She started kicking.

"Edward, I don't want to go yet." She complained.

"Too bad Bella." She 'harrumphed' and fell asleep.

Alice laughed at the sight of me coming out of the club with Bella over my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked through laughter.

"She didn't want to leave so this was the easiest way." I said, placing Bella in Rose's car.

Good thing Carlisle and Esme weren't home. Bella smelled like alcohol and smoke. They wouldn't take that too lightly. I took Bella up to her room and she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing coming home. Alice is going to give you a shower." I said. She nodded and nearly fell walking to the bathroom. Alice ran in.

"Edward go get Bella migraine pills, Alka- Seltzer, and bread." She ordered and I left the room.

Alice's POV

I shook my head. I can't believe Bella hasn't figured out she is in love with Edward. Oh God just one more year 'til they confess their love to each other.

I walked into the bathroom. "Bella?"

"In the bathtub Alice." She yelled. I helped her through her shower and change. I gave her a silky Victoria's Secret pajama dress with a matching robe.

She crawled into bed and fell asleep. I started to braid her hair when Edward walked in.

"Alice how do we give it to her if she's asleep?" He asked. I lifted up one finger and leaned toward Bella.

"WAKE UP BELLA!!" I yelled into her ear. She fell of the bed and yelled at me.

"Alice. Why did you do that? My head hurts. Ow."

Edward glared at me and handed Bella the pills and bread. "Thanks." She mumbled.

She fell asleep on my lap so I stayed with her tonight.


	30. Another present and News?

A/N: Hey guess what?! I'm writing this story again, yay loll so yeah.

Read and Review

Nessie~

Chapter 30 Another Present and News?

Bella's POV

I woke up and found myself on Alice's lap.

"Oh my God, Alice I'm so sorry. I must have made you uncomfortable." I said shaking my head.

She laughed her twinkling laugh, although it hurt my head a bit. "No Tinkerbell, I can stay like this forever and never feel uncomfortable."

I laughed and walked downstairs to be greeted by my mommy Rose. She had a sandwich in her hand and a smile on her beautiful face. "Morning baby," she said and I smiled. "Morning mommy."

She gave me the sandwich and I started to eat it, but Emmett's laughter shocked me.

"Bells you're alive!" He yelled and I covered my ears from the noise.

"Yes Em, but stop yelling, my head hurts." I said and Jasper laughed.

"Hey not my fault you got drunk," he said defensively, while Rosalie glared at him. Then another voice cut in and my heart sped up.

"Actually it was your fault Emmett. I told you let me stop her, but you said, 'Let her have some fun Eddie," Edward said as he walked in, his skin sparkling from the sun from outside.

"Shut up!" Emmett snarled, while Jazz and Edward laughed.

"So Bella, you don't remember anything from last night?" Jazz asked, with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Uh oh, what'd I do?

"No, should I?" I gulped. When he opened his mouth to say something, Alice hit him in the arm and Edward cut in.

"So Bella, you feeling better?" He sat down next to me.  
"A little. I have a tiny headache, but it will go away." I said, smiling.

After about three hours, my hang over finally passed and I felt better. I walked into Edward's bedroom for the first time since we got here and gasped slightly. He had a beautiful view of the island in here. I heard chuckling and I turned around, only to see it was Edward.

"Jeez, Edward, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked clutching my heart. He laughed and shook his head.

"No Bella I am not. But what's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing, it's just you got a nice view of the island." I explained pointing to the window. He laughed again and I joined in this time.

When the laughter died out, Edward smiled brightly. "Hey Bella, I have another present for you." Confusion crossed my face. Another one?

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand, leading me towards a piano that was in the living room. He sat down and pulled me down next to him on the bench. Before he played, he gave me his famous crooked smile and started playing the most beautiful melody I have ever heard.

When he finished it, he turned to me and I clapped my hands. Suddenly he touched my cheek as if wiping something, and then I noticed that I was crying.

"Thank you Edward, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" I said, hugging him. I couldn't see him, but I'm sure he was smiling.

"You inspired it. It's your lullaby," he said pulling back and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you so much Edward! You don't know what this means to me."

"Your welcome Bella." Someone cleared their throat, and I noticed the whole family was gathered here. I blushed furiously and hid my face.

"So what was going o—" Emmett began, but was cut off by Alice and Rosalie smacking him. "Ouch! You know I don't need double the abuse." That just made them slap him again and me laugh so hard I fell off the bench.

"God damnit," he muttered rubbing the back of his head. Rose shot him a death glare.

"Ok well time for Bella to go to bed." My mom Esme said. I groaned and she raised an eyebrow. "Bella?"

"Sorry Mom. Goodnight everyone." I kissed her cheek and skipped off to bed.

Edward's POV

I left early to hunt with everyone, except Jasper because he hunted the night before, while Bella was asleep.

"Alice, everything will be alright right?" I asked. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, but I knew she was worried about Bella too.

Alice sighed. "People, you asked me that 10 minutes ago, and the answer is not going to change. She'll be fine for a couple of hours until we get home." We nodded and ran off, chasing our prey.

Bella's POV

My family left, except Jazz, to go hunting. I have been bored since this morning and Jazz won't let me even step out the door.

"Hey Jazz, when will everyone be back?" I asked. He was so stuck on his game, that I'm surprised he heard me.

"Uh… Like in a couple of minutes I think." He continued pressing random buttons on the controller and cursing under his breath. Boys will be boys I thought, and my stomach grumbled. Jasper looked up and laughed, while I blushed. "Bells, eat something, you're starving."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious." He just chuckled and continued playing. I walked into the kitchen and climbed on the counter, reaching for the cereal box, but it was too high for me.

"We're home!" A deep voice boomed.

Edward's POV

"We're home!" Emmett boomed with his arms extended. Rose just shook her head and walked over to the couch.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella looking gorgeous, for doing nothing today. She had on a pair of jean short shorts, a deep cut grey shirt, grey knee high converses, and her hair was in a high ponytail. She must've caught me staring, because she giggled and looked down at me.

"Uh, Edward, a little help would be nic—" She somehow slipped and her sentence was cut midway.

I caught her gently, right before she hit the floor. Her eyes were still shut tightly, I rolled my eyes. "Bella, you can open your eyes now."

When she opened them, she started laughing. "Thanks Edward, I thought for sure I was a goner. But I still want my cereal box." I got up and got it for her.

"Curse you people and your tallness." I couldn't help it I bust out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah make fun of the short people."

"What is this I hear about making fun of short people?" Alice asked as she walked in.

"Edward thinks he's cool because he's like 7 feet tall!"

"Bella, I am only 6 feet 2 inches." I explained.

"Yeah and I'm only 5 feet 3 inches so shut it."

"Guys!" Alice yelled. We both turned to her. "Both of you's stop it! Edward stop making fun of short people like us, because I swear to god, us short people can make big damage." She warned through narrowed eyes.

I visibly gulped and Bella laughed. "Ha ha." She sat down at the table and started eating her cereal.

"_Aw, you guys are even fighting. How freaking cute! But seriously Edward, make fun of short people again and there will be a dark future ahead of you."_ Alice thought as she left the room.

Bella's POV

"Hey Bell, you have to go to bed, because we are going to Forks tomorrow ok?" Alice said, turning her attention to me.

"Aw do we have to leave already?" I asked and she laughed her twinkling laugh.

"Yes, school started already." I sighed and nodded.

"Ok, goodnight."

"'Night!"


	31. Leaving and Arriving

A/N: Another chapter! Hope u like! Read and Review cuz i have nothing to say...

Nessie~

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ch 31 Leaving and Arriving

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!!" Emmett yelled from my door. I groaned and threw my pillow at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled and he laughed, calling Rose.

She walked over to me and gently shook me. "Baby, wake up, we have to leave to get to the airport on time." I sighed and opened my eyes, only to be met with the most beautiful pair of Topaz colored eyes and Bronze colored hair.

"Ah!" I gasped. "Stop scaring me Edward," I yelled mad, and he just laughed.

"Ok I'll try, but get ready." He said leaving the room. I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I pulled on a simple long sleeve black shirt, baby blue skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Ok, I'm ready guys. Let's go." I said to the family as they all nodded and left.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"_We are now landing in Forks, Washington. Enjoy your stay and thanks for flying, American Airlines." The speaker said._

I got my stuff and got of the plane. Rose took one of my hands and Alice the other.

"Oh Bella, you're going to love our new house!" Alice squealed.

"It's pretty?" I guessed.

"No, not pretty. I don't do pretty." She said grimacing at the word_ pretty_. "It's gorgeous! Unbelivable!" I laughed and Rose chuckled.

We drove to some forest and behind it was the most beautiful house ever! It was three stories high, most of it was glass, and…It's beautiful!

I jumped out the car. "Wow." Was all I managed to choke out. Alice skipped next to me with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"I told you so."

Alice unpacked my stuff first and showed me to my room. It was a white on white color scheme with mostly glass on the back end. The bed was queen sized and had cream colored covers. I had a bookshelf, with all my favorite books. A mahogany table. A bueiror with a low white chair. (The bueiror was filled with make up and hair products.) A huge bathroom and a closet, which I think was, double the size of the bathroom, filled with clothing.

"Oh my God!" I muttered. Alice will be Alice, I thought as Edward appeared behind me.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"Alice went a little over board on my room." I explained, but I suddenly heard her yell from downstairs,

"No I didn't!" Edward and I laughed.

"Alice tends to do that." He explained.

Well I'm back in Forks. I never thought I would, but here I am! And I have high school tomorrow, how peachy. I start as a sophomore with Edward, and Alice, as Jazz, Rose, and Em, start as juniors. I sighed and flopped on my bed. I hate school! And I'm going to have to go through it for the rest of my existence!

"So you like?" Alice asked and I shot up on my bed.

"Jeez, Al." I said grabbing my heart. She just giggled. "Yeah, I love it. It's beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it. Now its 10:00 and we have school tomorrow." She said with a stern face. I knew what she wanted.  
"Ok Alice, I'll take a shower and go to bed." I said.

"Good. While you take a shower, I'll pick out your outfit for tomorrow." She skipped out of my room and I walked into the shower.

_Hm, I guess tomorrow I will make my first appearance as a Hale at school. _I thought to myself, as I showered in the warm water. _I wonder why we always start in the middle of the school year or a month after it's began?_

I kind of knew the answer to that one.

Because my family loved the attention. I sighed and tomorrow I will be part of that commotion.

I stepped out of the shower, and brushed my teeth. I walked into my room and saw my Aeries cotton shorts, and white tank top settled on top of my night table. I grabbed them and changed in the bathroom.

It was 10:30 pm and I knew Alice would tear my head out if she saw me awake. So, I slid under my covers and shut the lamp light off and closed my eyes. I felt myself fall deeper into unconsciousness before I was completely knocked out.


	32. First Day Attention

A/N: Heyyy, well yeahh i got nothing to relle say except tomorrows my birfday!!! yay loll so enjoy and review!

Nessie.

Ch 32 First day= Attention

Edward's POV

"Come on Edward! Hurry up; we don't have all the time in the world!" Alice screeched from downstairs. Oh God, can vampires go deaf?

"I'm coming Alice. What about Bella? She's still asleep." I said. Alice stormed into my room, looking like…a vampire. She was yelling at me through her thoughts.

"_What do you mean she's still asleep?!"_

"Yeah, she's curled up sleeping." I answered shrugging. But I immediately regretted it when I saw the look on her face. Oh my Jesus, Bella is in for it.

"I am going to kill you and her!" She yelled dashing into Bella's room. "BELLA! BELLA! WAKE UP!!!!" I swear I felt the house shake just now. Alice probably yelled right in Bella's ear because I heard a 'thud' on the floor, followed by a scream.

"Ah! Alice! Why the hell did you yell in my ear?" Bella asked. I walked in the room to see Alice giving a deadly glare, and Bella with one hand on her hip, another rubbing her head.

"Because you wouldn't wake up," She put up one finger, cutting what Bella was going to protest. "I saw you wouldn't wake up. Now here," She tossed her a complete outfit. "Put that on and I will come back to do your hair and make up." Alice said, leaving the room.

Bella turned to me and smiled. "Hey morning," I walked over to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Morning," I said and she blushed.

"I better…go get ready. You know how Alice gets."

"That is not true, I don't get crazy!' Alice yelled from downstairs.

She laughed. "'Course not Alice. You know I love you!"

"Me too, Tink"

"Be back." She ran to the bathroom. I shook my head and walked out of her room going downstairs. I saw Emmett walking upstairs with a huge smile on his lips. I really didn't want to know, so I walked outside.

Bella's POV

Alice! I'm going to kill you! This is the shortest skirt I have seen! I would wear it if I weren't going to school.

I didn't even bother arguing, I just put on the short, mini jean skirt, blue camisole and black flats. When I got out of the bathroom I gasped.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked. He scared the crap out of me!

"Sorry Belly." He said and I groaned at the silly nick name he gave me.

"What is it Em?"

He smiled evilly, and I knew he was going to prank someone. "Well, you want to prank Edward?"

I smiled; I got my big bros back. "Yeah, what will we do though?" I asked skeptically.

"We'll lock him out of his Volvo, and leave him here" he whispered and I laughed my head off. "Shhh!"

"Sorry. Perfect plan! But Em, he can read your mind, he'll know" I said.

"True dat."

"Hm…" I put a finger against my lips. "Uh…think of something he doesn't want to know about. Like football, wrestling matches with Jazz—" I was cut off.

"I got it! I'll replay my nights with Rose." He said.

I grimaced, "Or you can torture him to death with that." I muttered sarcastically.

"What?"

"I don't want to know what you and my mommy do in the night. Jesus, now I know how Edward feels." I said, covering my ears as Em laughed.

"'Kay Bells, he's outside so be back." He dashed out of my room and into the garage, and I was left alone to face my torture, Alice's Makeovers.

"Ok Tink, now stay still." She ordered, applying eyeliner, mascara, blush and lip gloss on me. "Perfect!"

I looked in the mirror to see a beauty. She had long, black eyelashes that framed my eyes, a line of black eyeliner, which made her eyes stand out, and perfect rose colored lips. I hugged Alice. "Thanks Al, you're the best."

She laughed. "No prob."

When I walked out the door I heard a yell and footsteps. Oh no! Emmett slipped. What an idiot!

"Sorry Bells. Hide!" He whispered running into his room. Oh yeah, what good would that do when he can smell me?

But anyways I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Bella," I heard a soft voice yell. I was scared Edward was going to do something to me, because I locked him out of his baby, so I kept quiet.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped. "Bella, get out here!" My hands flew to my mouth and I heard him sigh. I thought it was over, when the door came crashing down. I screamed and Edward turned to face me with a smile. Oh No! I stepped into my bathtub, which was the worst mistake, because Edward put his hand on the faucet.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU DO THAT AND I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" A certain pixie yelled, but it was too late. I was drenched.

"Ah, Edward!" I yelled, stepping out of the tub and slipping. Thank God he caught me, but when he straightened me, a furious Alice, slapped him on the head.

"I am going to kill you, but I found a better outfit." She said with a smug smile on her face. "And it will make all the boys in the school, die for Bella." She pointed to me, while I blushed and Edward snarled.

"No Alice!"

"Too bad Edward, you ruined her first outfit." She retorted and took me to her room.

"'Kay Tink, try this on." She threw me a blue strapless shirt, ripped jean shorts, and silver flats. I had to admit it was really pretty. Then she had to do another make over on me, while I complained.

I walked downstairs and said hello to everyone. "Alice, that's way too revealing!" Edward complained.

"Don't care, you ruined her first outfit." He sighed and ran to his 'baby' "Here Bella." Alice held out for me a cropped jean jacket that ended right below my bust.

"Thanks." She nodded and ran to her Porsche.

I walked into the Volvo and saw Edward looking away from me. Wow that's a first. I picked up the volume of the stereo and leaned my head back against the seat.

We were two minutes away from the school and neither Edward nor I have said anything to each other. I was getting impatient. I didn't like this. I felt alone.

I turned to Edward—whose eyes were still on the road. "Edward, why are you mad at me?"

He looked at me with a surprised face. "Bella, I'm not mad at you." I took a deep breath and touched his cheek.

"Then why haven't you talked to me?"

"I was…thinking." He chocked. Strange, Edward always had something to say.

"Ok, so you're not mad at me?" I asked making sure. He shook his head.

"Of course not Bella."

"Ok, thank you." I leaned back in my seat before Edward was at my door. I groaned. Aw man, we're at school already? When he opened my door, all the humidity fell on me. It was actually warm, but not sunny, so my family could come.

I put out one leg and took his outstretched hand. When I got out, I saw all eyes were on out family. I blushed and looked down.

Edward's POV

I could tell Bella was embarrassed; I didn't need Jasper's power to tell me that. I slung my arm over her shoulder and she blushed deeper, while I was bombarded with thoughts.

"_Damn, the brunette is smoking hot! That guy better get his arm off my soon to be girlfriend or I'll rip him apart." Some boy thought and I laughed. As if he could rip me apart, and as if Bella would accept him. _

"_The spiky haired girl is so beautiful, but the guy she's with looks like he's in pain."_ I looked at Jasper and agreed. But I would be that way too if I'm receiving hundreds of different emotions. Kind of with me hearing hundreds of different thoughts at once.

"_The blondes mine!"_

"_We could definitely have some fun." _A sickexcuse for a human thought, his thoughts of Bella in his bedroom. I growled.

"_Careful with that arm around my daughter Edward, if you want to keep it," _Rosalie threatened. I nodded.

"Ugh, can people stop staring? It's getting creepy." Bella muttered and I chuckled.

"What they thinking Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Will you stop calling me that?! They're thinking Rose is gorgeous, Alice is beautiful, Jasper looks like he's in pain—" Emmett laughed which caused the whole student body to turn to us.

"Ahh…Jazz…pain…oh God…too much." Emmett breathed in between his snickers.

"And," I turned my attention towards Bella. "They think that Bella is gorgeous and some lustful things, which I rather not mention."

Her eyes widened and she looked at her mother.

"Mom, I don't like attention."

"Well baby, you live with the wrong family, because all the Cullen's get is attention." She said with a smirk and Bella grimaced.

We entered the office, where a red haired lady, who I believe is Shelly Cope, was writing down on a piece of paper. Alice cheerfully walked up to her.

"Hello." She sang, and the woman's head snapped up.

"_Oh my, this girl is beautiful!" _She meant it in a nice way, but it kind of sounded envious.

"Hello dear. What might I do for you?"

"Well we are the new kids, the Cullens and Hales." She smiled. "And we're looking for our schedules."

Ms. Cope rummaged through the desk and took out a couple of papers. "Here you go dear."

Alice took the papers. "Thank you, goodbye."

Alice handed each of us our schedule as we walked down the halls. "What classes did you guys get?"

I looked at my schedule until I had it ripped from my hands. "Heyyy!!" I complained, only to see Bella holding up one finger indicating me to wait.

"Edward and I have every class, except Trig, Spanish and gym together." She said amazed. Lucky me!

"_You're welcome"_ Alice's thoughts sang in my head. Remind me I have to thank her for this later.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and we have literature now." I steered us to the left until we reached a small classroom. Bella turned to say goodbye to our family.

"Bye Al."

"Bye Tink, see you in Spanish." She waved taking Jazz with her.

"Bye mommy, see you at lunch." She wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist and Rose kissed the top of her head.

"Bye baby. Remember, confident." Bella nodded before hugging Emmett and stepping inside the classroom.


	33. Wanting, Lust, and of courseMike!

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE!!!!! loll my birthday is on Friday the 13th. Sooo yeahh iim happy, sooo im updating my story.

Nessie~

Ch 33 Wanting, Lust, and of course…Mike!

Bella's POV

We walked into the literature class, where the teacher stopped, and huffed angrily when we knocked at the door.

"Uh…Excuse us?" I said trying to be polite.

"Yes?" An irritated making its aura around him. I immediately hid behind Edward scared. He looked down at me and smiled at me with his crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"We're the new students." Edward introduced politely and I peeked around his arm to see every girl's mouth drop and eyes fill with lust.

"Oh, Mr. and Ms Cullen, am I right?" I giggled. Nope.

"Um…I'm Edward Cullen and this," He gestured towards me and I blushed. "Is Bella Hale."

"Good. Mr. Cullen and Ms. Hale, please take a seat." We nodded and headed towards the back of the classroom.

All eyes followed us. I noticed I wasn't the only one wearing shorts and I was relieved. As much as I love clothes, I don't like to show them off. Edward and I sat down in the last vacant table, before we got our books out.

"Ok class. Romeo and Juliet…" The teacher began, but I lost my train of thought when Edward groaned.

"What's wrong Edward?" I touched his hand, and felt an electric shock go through my entire body.

"Isn't there any other story to read or discuss about, besides Romeo and Juliet?" He groaned again and I frowned.

"What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Nothing its just that, Romeo is engaged to this girl first, then falls in love with Juliet, they get married in secret, he kills her cousin, goes into hiding and dies the second she comes back alive."

"Yes, I understand, but Romeo never loved that girl. He only loved Juliet. Their love for one another was so strong, that they did their own wishes instead of fulfilling their parents, and in the end not even death separated them, because they died together and loving each other." I explained. Edward looked at me in awe and I looked away blushing.

All of a sudden I saw a hand on my table. I looked up to see a not a bad looking boy staring at me, smiling widely.

"Hi, my name is Mike Newton." He introduced himself.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward." I gestured toward Edward. Mike turned to him and gave him one stiff nod, as Edward did the same. What is wrong with them? They don't even know each other and already they hate each other?

"Well you're the new students right?" I nodded but tuned out because he started to talk about uninteresting things. I just nodded when I had to and looked at the board.

"…So will you go out with me?" I caught.

I woke up from my day dream. "What?" Edward chuckled and I kicked him under the table, only to bruise myself.

"Will you go out with me this Friday?" His eyes were incredibly wide and his lips set in a huge smile. He seemed over confident and I didn't like that.

"Uh…" How do I do it without hurting his feelings? But saved by the teacher, Mr. Toledo yelled at Mike.

"Mr. Newton, turn around before I give you a detention!"

Mike jumped, but turned around. "Sorry Mr. Toledo." He nodded and continued with the lesson.

As soon as it was lunch time I walked with Edward and Alice to the cafeteria to meet everyone else. It was so noisy, but when we walked in, it all went silent and mouths shut.

Everybody stared at us, and I'm sure I have a permanent blush from blushing so much.

When we finally reached the rest of the family, it got noisy again and I hugged my family.

"Belly Bean!" The one and only Emmett yelled. I laughed and hugged him.

"Em!" He grinned at me and I walked over to my mom. "Mommy!" I whispered hugging her.

"Oh baby I missed you so much." She said patting my hair.

"Me too," I pulled away from her and hugged Jazz. I knew he still had problems with my blood, but since he went hunting yesterday, he can control it better. "What's up Jazz?"

"Going to "eat" Bells" He put air quotes around eat, since they "ate" yesterday. I laughed and waited on line with them.

Edward grabbed everything insight and I gasped in horror. "Edward! That can't be all for me right?"

He laughed. "No, half is for me silly. I need to "eat" too." Another pair of air quotes, before he paid for my tray and led me to our new table.

"…So Tinkerbell, I was saying you want to go on another shopping trip?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"Al, we went shopping before."

She stopped bouncing and glared at me. "Your point?"

"Al, please not today." I forgot Jasper was even here. He was by the farthest end of the table, towards the back, away from the humans, shaking his head. I see a little pain on his face from resisting.

"Your wife bro," Emmett muttered before Rose slapped him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"And that's yours," Jasper replied with a small smile, before we burst out laughing.

We were all having a great time, before we were interrupted. "Hey Bella," I physically winced and turned to stare at the one and only…Mike Newton!

"Hi Mike." I said with a fake grin, which he returned with too much excitement. "What brings you here?"

He turned to look at my whole family before he looked back down at me and grabbed my hand, which I instantly pulled back. He didn't even seem hurt, his enthusiasm was still there. "Bella, would you go out with me on Friday?"

I turned to see four angry vampires and one happy one. Jasper's face turned angry as his eyes narrowed at Mike. Emmett was cracking his knuckle; Rosalie was glaring at Mike because for some reason she hated human men. Alice was bouncing in her seat happy and Edward? Well let's see. He had his eyes narrowed into slits, his jaw clenched, his hands in fists and his nostrils flared, but this only made him look more…gorgeous.

"_Stop Bella, no thinking that way about your brother," _I mentally slapped myself.

I was taken out of my mental scold when Mike cleared his throat.

"Hm?" I asked dumfounded. Emmett chuckled quietly, but crossed his eyes once again.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked slowly as if he were talking to a toddler.

"Um…" I tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh, sorry Mike, I…can't my sisters and I, are going out of town shopping." Lame, but it will have to do. His face fell.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" He asked, and Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and I blushed furiously.

"Nope sorry, she can't. Shopping can never be put on hold." Rose chimed in. Mike looked at me hurt, but then his face lit up.

"We could try next week?" He sounded hopeful, and this time Edward, was the one who spoke up.

"She can't, she's busy." Mike turned and glared at Edward.

"Who are you? She can talk for herself." He spat. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Anger flared inside me as I saw this. How could Mike—a boy who I don't know or even like—talk to Edward—someone whose been here my whole life—like that? I turned to look Mike straight in the eye before I spoke.

"Mike," I started. "I don't want to go out, I'm sorry, and please don't ever talk to my family like that!" He stood there in shock, before he walked away with hunched shoulders. I turned around to see my family staring at me, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Did you just reject that kid, Belly?" Emmett asked. I nodded and his booming laughter filled the cafeteria. It went completely silent and everyone turned to look at us. Rose slapped his upside the head when it became noisy again. "Ow Rose. Why do you keep hitting me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Em, I like attention, but not that much. So, shut. Up." She whisper yelled. He nodded, but continued chuckling. I noticed Edward's arm was still around me and my face turned even hotter and my heart sped up with the thought of him touching me. Jasper turned to look at me with a confused expression, but I just shook my head. Then a long, pale finger reached up and tilted my head up.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked worried. My breathing hitched as I realized how close his face actually was. Not trusting my face, I just nodded.

He just shrugged and turned to Alice, who gave me a big smile before arguing with Edward, about a new wardrobe.

"Come on Edward, please I need a new wardrobe. Can't you please drive me to Port Angeles?" She pleaded with her famous puppy eyes and wardrobe.

He just sighed. "For the last time Alice, no. You just bought a new wardrobe last week."

"But that's last week's clothes. There are new styles and designs this week. I wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes." Her face twisted into one of disgust and I laughed.

"Just let her go Edward, she'll just keep annoying you until you do." I said and he sighed again, retreating his arms from my shoulders. I immediately missed his touch.

"Fine Alice, we'll go later on tonight." He said and she squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best brother ever!" We all laughed and looked towards Emmett who had a fake pout on.

"I thought I was your favorite brother Alice?" He put his hand over his heart to feign hurt. She laughed.

"Sometimes Emmett, sometimes." His pout became more pronounced and I clutched my sides in pain from all the laughter.

I definitely have the best family ever and this is going to be a long year.


	34. Friends and Enemies

A/N: Sorry i haven't been updating, i've been kinda busy n omgg im not getting my story alerts or reviews anymore so i dnt know if i have anything! Ahhh its so frustrating. Who went to go see new moon ???? I went twice and it was AMAZINGG!!!! I was sooo mad they left the ending like that buh it keeps me hyped for the next one. Cnt wait! Did anybody tear when Edward left? I did loll. Read and Review

Nessie

Ch 34 Friends and Enemies

Edward's POV

We've been in Forks for about a month and it's been so boring. All we get is homework, tests and more homework. I was getting ready for another day of purgatory, when I heard Bella running to my room.

"Ahhh! Edward, help me!" She jumped on me and I got worried instantly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Suddenly a very angry vampire walked in with a burning contraption in her hand.

"Alice is going to do my hair this early and won't let me leave." She whimpered. I set her back down on her feet and she hid behind me.

"Alice—" She cut me off.

"Let the girl go, and nobody gets hurt." A sinister smile making its way on her lips, _"Come on Edward, we'll be late!" _She whined.

"No Alice. Let Bella dress herself today." I argued and Bella hugged my waist. I lost focus for a second and didn't see when Alice dragged Bella away.

"Ah! No!" She yelled kicking and thrashing. I chuckled at the sight, when Carlisle walked into my room scared.

"What in heavens name happened?" He asked, _"Sounded like someone was dying!"_

One word should explain it. "Alice." Realization crossed his face and he shook his head with a smile. _"Let me guess, Alice wanted to curl her hair again?"_ I nodded and he chuckled.

"Edward, Bella's been doing exceptionally well in school since we got here and I think she might want her own privacy." I tensed. Did he mean let her live alone? "What if we get her, her own car?" I relaxed a bit and thought about it. She does always rely on us and she is old enough to drive.

"Sure Carlisle and I have the perfect car!" I said and he smiled.

"NICE CHOICE EDWARD!!!" Alice screamed from somewhere in the house. Carlisle just chuckled.

"Perfect, we could get it after school for her and give it as a surprise." I nodded and he left.

I heard someone grumble and walk into my room. "Stupid pixie making me hate fashion." I looked up and my jaw dropped.

Bella's POV

"Stupid pixie making me hate fashion." I grumbled. Alice is making me, I mean ME, hate fashion. She had practically forced me into my clothes and did my hair, threatening to either burn me or shave it all off if I complained.

I walked into Edward's room to see him staring at me wide eyed. I blushed and looked down to see if I was missing something important, like pants? Nope, everything seemed in place, maybe it's the outfit.

I was wearing a white camisole, tight blue skinny jeans, and grey heeled boots that reached a little below the knee. My hair was in loose curls with a grey head band in my hair. I had on little makeup and just had some hoops and a ring.

"What?" I asked, scared that he kept looking at me like tat. He seemed to come out of shock and shook his head.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful Bella." I blushed at his comment like the color of a tomato. I felt so awkward, yet so complete next to him. Is that even possible?

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." I teased, noticing he was wearing black jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt, which clung to his chest and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. My eyes lingered a bit longer on his chest, marveling how chiseled his abs were. I swear I was going to drool until I heard my two moms enter the room.

"Come on kids, don't want to be late." Esme called and I nodded.

"Nice outfit honey." Rosalie said as she kissed my head and I smiled back up at her.

"Thanks, now let's go." We all ran to the garage, but noticed that Alice and Jasper weren't here anymore, but I shook it off. Em and Rose jumped into his jeep and me and Edward got in his Volvo.

"Come on lov—I mean Bella." He corrected himself and flew to his side of the car. Love? Was he going to call me love? I almost cried that second, but knew it was an honest mistake and could've happened to anyone. My heart was crushed, but I composed myself and walked to the front seat.

When we got to school I saw Angela—a very nice and true friend in this school, who reminded me of Miranda—waving at me. I said goodbye to everyone and skipped over to her. "Hey Angela."

"Hi Bella." She greeted with a smile. She was a pretty girl. She had dark brown hair that was in a messy ponytail, tanned skin and light pink glasses. We started walking to our class as we talked.  
"So Bella, how are you?" I just smiled.

"I'm good you know, just homework to do, tests to study for, shopping with Alice." She giggled at that part, because she knew how Alice was with shopping. I entered the literature class and walked over to Edward, ignoring the glares Jessica and I believe Lauren, were giving me.

I had made a friend in this school, but I also made enemies, and I don't even know why? Jessica and Lauren both had dirty blond hair. Jessica's was in natural curls, while Lauren's looked like a bottle of hairspray was used on each curl. Jessica had muddy brown eyes and Lauren had icy blue ones, which she put pounds of mascara on. Jessica was petite, average in body, wore light make up and was pretty. Lauren was tall, skinny, and wore pounds and pounds of makeup, which repulsed me. I wonder what her face would look like under all that make up. I sighed and took my seat next to Edward and saw as the day passed by.

Lunch was a little different. The family wasn't at the table and Edward ran out of the cafeteria. I dropped my stuff and immediately followed.

At the edge of the forest, was Emmett holding Jasper in a headlock while Rose held his arms back. I then noticed Jasper was kicking and snapping and his eyes were pitch black. I walked slowly over and stood at a distance.

Alice ran over to Jasper. "What happened?" She asked frantically.

"A girl walked a little too close to us, and flipped her hair, and Jasper here hasn't hunted in a while…God damnit Jasper, stop it!" Emmett yelled, getting a better grip on him.

"Jasper, baby, please relax. It's me Alice, see?" Alice tried to get him to comprehend.

"Alice, if this doesn't work, I'm going to hit him upside the head, like I do with Emmett. Jesus Jasper, stop!" Rose pulled on his arms a bit.

Nobody had noticed me, until I spoke. "Jasper, stop it!"

His black eyes turned to me and I saw hunger in his eyes. He growled and tried to pull away, making his teeth snap towards me.

"Rose, let go, I got him!" Edward said as he grabbed his arms.

"Bella, get out of here!" Alice yelled.

"No. Jasper, wake up!" I yelled. A flicker of recognition sparked in his eyes. A tear fell down my cheek as I saw my brother behave like this. He seemed to calm down more, but was still thrashing.

Rose walked over to me and hugged me. "Edward, Emmett, take Jasper hunting now!" They nodded and pulled him into the woods.

My mom and Alice comforted me and the day passed on.

When I got home, none of the boys were home. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Esme.

"Hey mom." I said as I kissed her cheek. She smiled and pointed to the dining room table, which only I used.

"Hello dear, how was your day? You feel better?" She asked placing my ham and cheese sandwich down with a glass of orange juice.

"You heard huh?" She nodded. "I'm feeling better, but I just hate seeing Jazz like that."

"I understand sweetheart." She placed her hand over mine and smiled.

"Hey mom, where are the boys, I mean it's been five hours since the hunting trip, and they usually don't take that long." She physically froze.

"Um, I'm not sure sweetie, soon though." She turned her attention to her note pad and started sketching. Uh, okay?

After I did my homework, Carlisle came back in. I looked up at his smiling face in wonder. "Bella," my dad started. "Come outside."

"I swear, it wasn't me, it was all Emmett, dad." I walked out with my hands up in surrender.

"Hey I resent that! I haven't done anything." Emmett complained.

"Yet, Emmett yet," Jazz said chuckling. I looked at him and his eyes were back to being that warm, welcoming gold color.

"Jazz?" I asked timidly. He turned to me and smiled, holding his arms out.

"Bells." I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Bells." He soothed my hair.

"It's ok Jasper, I'm just glad you're back." He kissed my head and set me back down. My brother was back.

"So where have you guys been? And don't lie to me." I said, sounding like a scolding mother.

"Come and see." Carlisle said leading me to the garage. I walked confused, until they opened the door.

"Oh my God!" I squealed.


	35. Gifts and Who?

**A/N: Sooo im letting ppl know now i EXAGGERATE ALOT loll it makes things better soo plz dnt send me comments saying "NO ARE YOU STUPID THATS NOT HOW IT IS!" "THAT DOESN'T EXIST/IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!" loll i hope u like this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Nessie.**

Ch 35 Gifts and Who?

Bella's POV

There was Edward, standing next to the most beautiful car I have ever seen! Even better than Alice's Porsche! It was a red Ferrari!

I thought I was dreaming, so I reached my arm and pinched my skin. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Bella what the hell?" Emmett asked.

"This is a dream, there is no way you guys bought me this car!" Edward walked over to me and took my hand and led me to the car while talking.

"Well believe it, it's all yours." I touched the hood of the car and smiled widely.

I whipped around and ran to all the boys. "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it—" I stopped mid sentence. "Wait, how much was it?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Bella, stop worrying, please," Jasper pleaded.

"Daddy," I whined.

He just chuckled. "Bella, appreciate this gift we have given you. You are an excellent student, daughter, sister, and a fine young woman."

I nodded and hugged them tighter.

"I'm seeing your liking your surprise huh?" I looked up and saw Alice, Rose, and Esme all standing there with big smiles. I ran to them and hugged them too.

"You have no idea."

"Bella, dinner time, let's go!" Esme said. I skipped happily into the house expecting to eat, but no instead I see people inside.

"Shit." I heard someone—probably Emmett—mutter.

"Um, dad, who are these people?" I asked. He walked in and his eyes widened.

There were five men. One boy probably in his late teens had a serious face. Another, who looked like he would kill you if you pissed him off, another boy, who looked somewhere in between serious and funny and was probably fifteen. The last boy was the youngest, who looked like he could be the class clown. The eldest of them was a man with russet skin, long black hair and was in a wheel chair.

The man in the wheelchair spoke first. "Well, hello Bella, nice to see you again."

What the hell? "Um, I'm sorry but I don't think I know you." I said honestly, taking a step back, bumping into Esme.

The boy who would kill you, growled and Jasper hissed at him. "Bella, you don't remember me? Billy Black?" Billy Black? Oh yes, he was my father's best friend.

"Oh yes! Hi Billy, how have you been?" He smiled and nodded.

"Good Bella good. Oh how rude of me. Let me introduce you to these boys." He gestured to each one. "That's Sam." He pointed to the guy that was in his late teens and a serious face. "That's Paul." The angry looking guy snarled. "That's Seth." The cool kid waved and I waved back. "And this is my son, Jacob." Jacob smiled at me and I returned it.

"Nice to meet you all; what brings you here?" I asked. Billy's face turned serious.

"Bella, I would like to speak to your um, people here." I didn't like how he said people.

"Go one dear." Esme pushed. I nodded.  
"Would you guys, like something to drink?" Jacob nodded and followed me to the kitchen. I served him a cup of juice and he chugged it all down.

"So Bella, how you been?" He asked casually.

"Good, school and stuff." He nodded and walked by the door. Only to see my Ferrari.  
"Oh my God, is that a Ferrari!" He exclaimed. I laughed and nodded. I swear I thought he was going to drool any second.

"How did you get one?"

"My dad." I answered, but started catching onto the conversation in the living room.

"…She has to come with us!" Billy explained.

"No she will not go with you!" Rose yelled. I ran into the living room, to find a livid Rosalie.

"Nobody's taking me anywhere. Calm down mommy." When she heard me, she immediately calmed down.

"Bella, do you know what they are?" Billy asked. I started walking over to them.

"If you are referring to the fact that they are vampires, then yes I already do." I retorted, grabbing Alice's and Rose's hands.

"And you're ok with that?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am; this is my family. Carlisle's my father, Esme and Rosalie are my mothers, Jasper and Emmett are my brothers, Alice is my sister and Edward is my best friend." The kid Seth, who was hypnotized by the food, looked up at me.

"Wait, vampires can have children? And you have two moms?" The four men groaned at the questions he asked.

"Seth, you're an idiot, keep quiet!" Paul said.

"No vampires cannot have children, my real parents—Charlie and Renee Swan—died of a car crash when I was six, me being the only survivor. I walked into the woods aimlessly until the Cullen's found me. They took me under their wing and cared for me as one of their own. I know of the dangers I face, but I really don't care, because I love them. And yes I have two mothers. Esme and Rose are the sweetest people ever and are like mothers to me, I can't choose just one." I explained.

"Bella, I understand, but do you think if Charlie and Renee were alive, they would want you to hang out with vampires?"

"Well, first off how would you know if my father would or would not? And second, would they want me hanging out with werewolves?" They gasped at me knowing. "Your tattoo says it, plus the fact that you all are walking without shirts and Paul is shaking. I did some research on it as a kid."

"Bella, we're taking you and that's final! This is what your father would've wanted!" My family went into fighting stance and Paul transformed.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do, you don't know what my father would've wanted Billy! Now leave, or I will call the police and report you." He seemed a bit shocked, but nodded.

"Of course if this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but you may always come to us when you're ready." He rolled his chair out and everyone followed suit. But Paul growled at us and of course my family hissed and snarled right back.

When they left I collapsed on the floor. "Baby, what you did was so brave. I didn't want you to leave us." I looked up at Rose and then at my family.

"I could never leave you guys, because like I said, I love you guys." We all hugged for a long time.


	36. I'm not angry, I'm cranky!

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say i'm relle happy you guys like the story so far, I was actually thinking of quitting buhh idkk now. Anyways read and review!**

**Nessie.**

Ch 36 I'm not Angry, I'm Cranky!

Rosalie's POV

It was morning, meaning Bella would be up soon. I walked to the kitchen and made her some breakfast. I couldn't believe Bella stood up for herself and us like that! I truly do love her, but I always thought she would leave us at first chance, but now I know I was wrong.

I've also noticed how Edward and Bella are getting closer to one another. They're always talking and laughing, and she's always blushing at his compliments. I think it's so cute!

Edward left early to the music store to buy a new stereo and Alice was doing her nails right now. While I was doing pancakes, I smelled something off. I ran up to Bella's room and smelled it.

"Oh Shit." I mumbled. I ran into Jasper's room, where he was reading and grabbed him by the ear.  
"Ow, ow, ow. What the hell Rose?" He yelled. I walked into my room and pulled Emmett by his ear.

"Owie, Rosie!" I pulled them downstairs and shoved them towards the door.

"You guys need to hunt now!" I ordered a little panic struck. They had confusion written all over there face.

"Why? We went hunting yesterday." Alice skipped to us.

"Yeah, but it's that time of the month for Bella." She explained. They didn't understand and I groaned.

"Oh my God, Bella has her period!" I whisper yelled. Shock, fear, and realization floated on their faces.

"Oh my God dude, run your ass. You know how Bella gets!" Emmett yelled running like a mad man. Jasper soon followed suit.

"Men," Alice said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, walking back to the couch. I just laughed and continued making Bella's breakfast.

This is going to be one interesting week.

Edward's POV

I had just bought a new stereo for my room, after Emmett broke my old one. When I got home, I didn't hear Jasper or Emmett, or Carlisle. And their cars weren't here.

I walked inside to find both Rosalie and Alice sitting on the couch watching TV. "Um…"

"You really shouldn't be here." Alice said with a smirk.

"Isn't this my house?" I asked confused.

Rose got up and walked towards me with a smirk. "Yeah but I would leave if I were—" She was cut short by Bella's scream.

"Ahh!!! Oh my God!!" She yelled. I got worried about her. Why is she yelling? I started to walk upstairs, when Rose started talking again.

"I really wouldn't" I looked back upstairs and kept walking.

"I'll take my chances." When I heard something crash in Bella's room, I ran and opened the door. I saw Bella looking at herself in full length mirror, holding her stomach.

"God I feel so freaking fat! Ugh." She complained, but when she saw me her eyes narrowed. Um, okay what did I do?

"Bella, you okay?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She asked pointing to herself. "I'm not in the mood and I feel fat!" She yelled.

"You've got to be joking right? You're not fat Bella." I argued, she could fit in Alice's clothes, and Alice was a size 0 or 2. I mean wow.

"Yes I am!" She yelled.

"Bella, why are you so angry today?" I asked in confusion. Big mistake, because her face blazed!

"I. Am. Not. Angry."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm not angry, I'm cranky!" She yelled stomping her foot. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you cranky?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She snapped back.  
"Isabella Marie Hale, you will behave yourself. Now say you are sorry to Edward!" Esme yelled from the door way.

"Sorry Edward, but I'm freaking PMSing." Shock crossed my face at what she said. PMSing? That meant Bella had her period, and if Bella had her period that meant…blood.

Oh my God I have to get out of here. "Oh God," I muttered.

"Ugh! Why? Why this week, I hate my life!" She yelled stomping out of the room. God I do love her, but she sure is a handful.

At about 7 pm, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett came home. Emmett hid behind the couch and Jasper had a worried look on his face.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" Rose asked. He poked his head up and put his finger to his lip.

"Shh Rose, I'm trying to hide from Bella." He said. Just that second she appeared at the top of the steps.

"Why is Emmett trying to hide from Bella?" She asked. Emmett's eyes widened and he hid behind Rose. "It's because I have my period isn't it? Ugh, I can't even have a normal day with my family because of this thing!" She yelled, stomping her way to her bedroom, before slamming the door slam shut, and sobs breaking the silence.

"Alice, come help me talk to her," Rose suggested.

"Sure." They both flitted upstairs, and all us men were left with our mouths opened.

"That didn't just happen…" We all said.

Bella's POV

Ugh, god damnit, why did I have to get my period? It's the worst thing ever! I get cramps, headaches, pains, and I PMS. Perfect, not even my family can stand by me, how lovely.

I screamed the frustration I had, in my pillow; remembering when I first got my period.

_Flashback:_

_I was thirteen and was just about to go to bed, when I had a horrible cramp by my stomach. I groaned at the pain and walked downstairs. _

"_Dad, where are the pain killers, like Advil?" I asked. Carlisle appeared by my side in a second with a bottle of Advil in his hands. _

"_Here you go honey. Are you okay?" He asked a little worried. I smiled and nodded my head._

"_Yeah, just a little cramp but it will go away." I walked upstairs and saw Edward in my room. _

"_Hey Bella, you ready for bed?" _

"_Yup," I walked to my bed, and fell asleep. I heard murmurings and some complains and then I had a huge pain by my stomach._

_I woke up suddenly and clutched my stomach. Suddenly I felt very wet. When I looked up I saw Edward, Alice, Esme and Rose._

_Rose and Esme's face were a mixture of happiness and awe. Alice had a huge smile on her face, and was bouncing up and down. And Edward had his mouth flopping open, and looked shocked!_

"_Here Bella," Alice tossed me a white square, which I caught. When I looked at it, I saw it was a pad. Oh No! I got my period!_

"_B-bella…" Edward stuttered, still in shock. I looked up at him with shock of my own._

"_Aw, baby, you're all grown up!" Rose gushed._

"_Dear, you are a little woman now." Esme embraced me, but I was in too much of a shock to even move. Why were they so happy about me pissing blood?! There is nothing wonderful about that!_

"_Bella," Alice asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and came back to reality. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, just…shocked," I admitted. She giggled._

"_We all are. We haven't experienced a period in a long, long, long…" she stopped mid sentence, "you know, just a very long time."_

_I noticed that Edward was still here, smelling and seeing my blood. I blushed furiously from embarrassment and anger. _

"_Edward, get out!" I yelled. His face was shocked at the fact that I yelled at him._

"_W-what?" _

"_I'm kind of busy, so leave please." I asked a little nicer this time. Alice looked at him and he nodded exiting the room._

"_Soo, it's time to teach you how to use this," Rose said, holding up the pad._

I came back to reality, when I heard a light knock at the door. "Come in," I yelled.

The door creaked open and suddenly someone jumped on the bed. "Ugh Alice,"

"What up Tink?" She asked casually.

"Oh, nothing just feeling totally awful," I snapped.

"Isabella, calm yourself." Rose scolded.

"Sorry Alice, Sorry mom,"

"Honey, listen to me, I know you feel awful and hate life because of your period, but you got to get over it. We have all gone through it before; even though it was a long time—"

"Yeah like a hundred years ago," I mumbled. She ignored that comment and kept going.

"You've got to relax baby, and not take it out on Edward like you did before, or on Emmett like you did just now. Just try to tone down the anger okay?"

"Okay mommy, I'll try." I said. She smiled; kissed my head.

"Come down for dinner okay?" I nodded and they both walked downstairs. When I walked downstairs, I saw all the boys at the far end of the house looking at me warily, like as if I were the vampire and they were the humans and I mite snap at them at any moment. I rolled my eyes; walking towards them.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you guys about snapping at you like that. I didn't mean to, but I'm under control now can you guys forgive me?" I clasped my hands together, widening my eyes and pouting my lips for effect.

I saw Em and Jazz hesitate, but Edward immediately melted. "Yeah Bella, I forgive you." He said.

Em and Jazz gave each other one look before looking back at me. "Sure Bells, we forgive you."

"Just please don't eat us," Emmett yelled jokingly.

"If you guys would stop looking at me like that, I might consider it…" I considered teasingly. They all chuckled.

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked.

"What do you think Jazz?" Em asked him.

"I don't know Em, what do you think Edward?" Edward looked at me and smiled, making my heart go crazy and blush.

"Yeah I think she is." I smiled brightly. They hugged me, but when Edward hugged me, a little spark of electricity rang through my body. There it is again, what can it be?


	37. Joe?

**A/N: Hey!!! I'm letting you guys know that i have been updating everyday to make up for wat i havent n im not going to update til sunday or more!!!! BTW i wud love to thank my reviewers buhhh sadly my story isn't being reviewed as much as before...Read and Review!**

**Nessie.**

Ch 37 Joe?

Bella's POV

I got ready for school and walked to Edward's Volvo. We agreed I wouldn't use my Ferrari to school, considering someone might steal it.

"Morning," I said cheerfully. He turned, giving me his crooked smile.

"Good morning Bella."

When we arrived to school, I saw Joe—a friend I made—standing by the school. Joe was pretty cute. Light brown hair, with light hazel eyes. His face was boyish in a way but cute. He waved at me when he saw me, and wanted me to walk towards him.

I said goodbye to everyone, telling them I'd see them at lunch. "What's up Joe?"

"Hey Bella," He greeted with a smile. "Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you and ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Bell, see I like you a lot and I wanted to know if you would consider being my girlfriend." My mouth formed a small 'O' when I heard this. I didn't know he liked me. I mean, sure he's cute—not as cute as Edward—but still. Should I do it?

"Sure Joe," I answered with a fake smile. Something deep down, told me this relationship wouldn't be good for me, but I pushed that feeling aside and just went with what I had now.

He beamed and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed slightly, but it wasn't the same as when Edward kissed my cheek. Arg! Why do I keep thinking of Edward in a way that's not brotherly? What's wrong with me?

When it was time for Spanish, I saw Alice literally bouncing up and down in her seat. Stupid see it all happy pixie. "Bella, tell me everything!"

"About what?" I asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"Don't play around with me Isabella," Oh here we go with the full names. "You know what I'm talking about, you and Joe."

"Ohh, yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yeah." I said like if it was nothing.

"Aww, Bella" She gushed. "How cute, but why aren't you happy and bragging about it? I mean any other girl would be like 'I got a boyfriend' especially with a really cute one like yours."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Ooo invite him to sit with us at lunch." She said, clapping her hands.

I chocked on nothing. "Are you crazy?!" I whisper yelled. "Emmett, Jasper, and especially Edward would kill him, or just sent him death glares."

"Don't worry Bells."

"ookkayy??"

I walked with Alice to lunch, just chit chatting, until I saw Joe, waiting by the lunch doors for me. "I'll…let you guys talk." She said giggling.

"Hey," I said a little awkwardly.

"Hey Bella,"

"So, my family wants you to sit with us today, you want to?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Sure, why not." I led him to our table, where everyone was laughing and talking, but when they heard me approaching, they looked up; stopping what they were doing.

"Hi, guys, um I'd like to introduce Joe my…my…" For some reason the word boyfriend, didn't seem right talking about him.

"Boyfriend," he finished with a smile. My mom looked up at me for confirmation, Emmett raised an eyebrow, Alice was jumping, Jasper cracked his knuckles, and Edward looked murderous.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Emmett asked looking him up and down.

"Yes Em." I said rolling my eyes. "Ohh how rude of me. Joe these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice and my brothers, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." He smiled at each of them and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Um, Emmett—" Joe started but was cut off.

"Mr. Emmett." I slapped my forehead and shook my head.

"Mr. Emmett, Mr. Jasper, and Mr. Edward," my mom cleared her throat as if asking for acknowledgement. "Oh and Ms. Hale, I ask for permission to take Bella out tonight." I stared at him in shock.

"What?" The boys chocked out.

"May I take Bella, out on a date tonight?"

"Sure." Alice chimed in.  
"Alice!" The boys hissed.

"Oh shush up boys, leave Bella alone."

"Ok, whatever, just be over at 7 pm at our house for inspection. See you." Jasper said. Joe nodded and left my side.

"Guys!" I hissed.

"What, I didn't say no, I just said he had to come to our house. You think Carlisle would let you go without knowing him?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, whatever."

When we got home, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. "Here." She tossed me a little white knitted dress with black leggings, black boots, and a black waist belt. She gave me a light silver eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She straightened my hair and pulled my bangs back, giving me the supermodel "poof"

"Done!" She squealed. I looked in the mirror and gasped looking at the new me.  
"Alice you're amazing!" I squealed, she laughed.

"I know. Now come on!"

When I got downstairs, Edward eyed me, and I blushed. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Emmett said. "Why hello Joe," he pulled him inside, and patted his back lightly. "How wonderful for you to join us."

"I said I would come." Jasper walked by him next.

"And how right you are," Oh God, kill me now! "Now I would like you to meet, our father, Dr. Carlisle." Joe looked up at Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you sir." Carlisle nodded.

"Hello, I see you are going to be taking my daughter out tonight." Joe nodded and grabbed my hand. "Well, let me establish a few rules. No kissing, no late night movies, no unnecessary gestures, which include touching." My father eyed our hands. I quickly let go of his and blushed. "Bring her back by 9:30. I'll leave the rest to you boys." He said patting Jasper, Emmett's and Edward's shoulders.

"Go ahead Bella, wait in the car." Joe said, I looked up at him and nodded.

Edward's POV

Oh this is going to be good.

"Come and sit, Joe," I said as sweetly as I could muster at the moment. He sat down in one of the couches. Jasper, Emmett and I all wondered how to start.

"_Dude, let's eat him!" _Of course that had to be the one and only Emmett!

"_I don't trust him Edward, why don't we go spy on them?" _Jasper suggested. My head snapped up at him.

"What a brilliant idea!" I whispered too low for Joe's human ears to hear.

"_Ooo, what? What? What happened Eddie, I wanna know! Ooo tell me!" _Emmett whined.

"Shut up." I turned back to Joe. "So let us get the point across,"

"No touching." Jasper warned.

"No kissing." Emmett said.

"No unnecessary comments." I warned. "Control your hormones."

At the same time, we all said, "And most importantly, break Bella's heart, we break you." I gave him a little glare for extra effect and he looked scared crapless.

"_Oh shitt bro, you see his face? You…haha…see…haha…it?" _I swear Emmett's a doofus.

"Okay, you may leave now." I said. He nodded, running out the house. I looked back at my brothers, smiling evilly.

"Guys, why are you smiling like that? It's kinda creepy and scary." Emmett said, backing away.

"Emmett, do you approve of our little Bella having a boyfriend and going out on a date?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett became serious. "No, any boy—including you Eddie—is going to get the speech and our glares." I internally groaned at facing my brothers' glares and speeches.

"Well, Em we've got a plan, just go get ready. Put something black, that will keep you hidden in the dark," Jasper said. He nodded and ran upstairs. When he came down, it took all my strength not to die laughing.

Emmett was wearing a tight black SPY suit, with a beanie hat and gloves. He looked like he came out of a bad James Bond movie.

"Emmett, what the hell are you wearing?" I asked placing my hand over my mouth and coughing to cover up for laughing.

"I'm going incognito," he whispered tip toeing out the house. Me and Jasper looked at each other, before busting out laughing.

"Duh duh, duh duh, duh duh duh duh duh, duhhhhh duh duh da da…" Emmett was singing the stupid pink panther song over and over, while we were hiding in the back of the movie theaters.

This Joe had apparently taken Bella to the movie theaters to see the movie, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Jasper kept laughing through the whole movie. He thought it was hilarious that they had white eyes, fangs, and burned in the sunlight.

"Aw, look at poor Sonja, her father was so mean. How could he kill his daughter like that?" I heard Bella murmur.

"…Oh God," I heard Jasper say after he caught his breath, from laughing so much. "Are they serious, burn in the sun, vampires falling in love with werewolves? Are they nuts? None of this would happen!"

"Jazz, shush." I said. When I turned around I saw Joe doing the stupidest move ever. He was "yawning" and putting his arm around Bella. I smacked Jasper, Jasper smacked Emmett and we all glared.

"Go get him Emmett," I whispered. He saluted me and ran off. Next thing we saw was a blur of black run past the screen; suddenly Joe's popcorn and soda was thrown on Bella.

She yelled at the coldness.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Bella." He apologized. She just shook her head with a small smile.

"It's ok Joe, but I think it's time you take me home." She said. Emmett came back to us with a congratulatory smile.

"How'd I do?" He asked.  
"Perfect," we said.

"Now we should get home." I said. They nodded and we sped home.

Bella's POV

When we walked to the parking lot, I caught a glimpse of a silver car, speeding at a speed no human would dare. Oh no they didn't.

"Joe, please take me home." I asked once again while grinding my teeth. Joe probably thought I was mad at him, because fear over took his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he apologized for the hundredth time, which is sorta getting me annoyed.

"Joe, its ok, just please take me home." He nodded and drove off. The whole ride was pretty silent, so when I got home I opened the door, but he stopped me. When I looked back I saw his small smile.

"Sorry Bella again, I'll call you later okay?" I nodded, and he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "'Night"

"Night" I said as I walked out the car and into the house. I threw my keys on the table and yelled. "Ah!"

Alice, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle came out. "Are you ok, dear?" Esme asked.

"No mom I'm not." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are Jasper, Emmett and Edward?" I spat. They all shared a look.

"Um, I'm not sure honey, why—" Just when Carlisle was going to finished they walked in.

"Oh my God Emmett, if you were human, you would have won yourself an ice cream for what you did." Edward bragged, and I raised an eyebrow. Emmett saw me; his smile faded.

"Uh guys…" He tried to warn.

"Seriously dude, you did something right for once." Jasper said.

"Uh guys…"

"I know what you mean—"

"GUYS!!!" He yelled.

"What?" They asked, before they froze. "Bella's right behind us isn't she?" Emmett nodded.

I clapped my hands, as they slowly turned around. "Bravo, bravo, guys. Thanks for ruining my date, love you guys too." I said sarcastically.

"Bell—"

"What did you guys do!!?" Rose yelled.

"Stupid morons, why did you do that?" Alice mumbled.

"Um, we feel a little left out, can someone tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, boys why don't you tell him all that happened." I yelled as I stomped up to my room.

Edward's POV

"We're waiting?" They urged.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well you see…Jasper why don't you tell them?" I suggested.

"Uh, Emmett tells stories best." He urged.  
"Hey!" Emmett complained. "Well what happened was we followed Bella on her date, and when Joe used the old yawn put arm over shoulder move I kind of made him throw the popcorn and soda all over Bella."

"YOU RUINED HER OUTFIT!" Alice yelled slapping Emmett.

"Boys, how could you?" Esme asked, shaking her head disappointingly.  
"Esme, they didn't do anything, they protected their sister from an unnecessary gesture." Carlisle argued.

"Carlisle, they did wrong." Esme said sternly. "They had no right to disturb her."  
We knew Carlisle wouldn't fight against Esme, so we lost.

"Alice, come with me to talk to Bella?" Rose asked. Alice nodded and they flew upstairs.

Bella's POV

I finished taking a shower; washing my hair. When I walked out I put my Victoria's secret, silky red dress with matching robe. I grabbed a comb and started combing through my hair while muttering under my breath.

"…Stupid brothers…how could they...embarrassment." I sat down on the low chair and started to think of tonight. I was mad at Jasper and Emmett, but for some reason I wasn't that mad at Edward. In fact, I liked that he spied on me and had the reaction he had. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel differently towards Edward now? I mean he's gorgeous, but he's my brother. He is a perfect gentleman; kind, polite, always worries about me…Oh my God, I'm day dreaming about him! Could it be that I liked Edward…?

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. I liked Edward. I had a crush on my brother! A light knock make me jump. "Come in." I croaked.

"Baby, are you ok?" Rose asked. I nodded and she walked in, followed by Alice. "I know you're mad, but forgive the boys, you know how they get." I just giggled.

"Mommy, Alice, I have never hidden a secret from you and I don't want to start now. I have to tell you something."

"What up Tink?" Alice asked from somewhere in my closet, probably looking for things for me to wear on Monday.

"I-I think I have a crush on Edward." I admitted so low only they would hear. It all went silent and it was quite uncomfortable.

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose asked touching my face.

"Yeah, I mean watch, I'm always day dreaming about him, I think he's amazingly handsome, kind, polite…"I trailed off.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed jumping on me. Someone was happy.

"Ow, Allie," I whined rubbing my shoulder.

"Sorry, Bella, that's so cute."

"Alice, mom, you can't say anything! Promise me that." I said.

"But Bella—" Alice whined.

"Promise me." I insisted.

"Fine," Alice huffed, "I promise." Rose smiled.

"I promise too. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay mad at them for a while, act like nothing, and I'm going to stay with Joe. Maybe I can learn to like him."

Alice brushed my hair. "Maybe, now go to bed Tink."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night."

Edward's POV

I sneaked into Bella's room to find her covers down halfway down her body, showing her red silk pajama. Her hair was sprayed out on top of the pillow and her breathing was calm.

I walked lightly over to her and sat down in the corner. I knew Bella was mad at me and I don't know if I'll be willing to take it. I love her so much, and her ignorance is like the worst punishment for me.

"Edward," she breathed with a small smile. I smiled into the darkness. At least she's thinking of me.

"Please don't go Edward…" She moaned in a desperate way. "No, stop, please don't go…" I got up and walked over to her.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, don't worry. I love you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. When I straightened up I saw a smile form her lips. I couldn't think of any other happy moment, until Bella came into our lives.

I sat back down in the corner and watched her sleep, until the sun came back up.

I snuck out of her room at dawn and went to the living room to watch some TV.

It was around nine in the morning when Bella, walked down stairs in her pajamas. Esme appeared by the stairs and greeted her.  
"Morning, dear," She said with a warm smile.

"Morning mom," she answered back with a smile and hug.

Emmett got off his wii and went to go say hi.

"Hey Belly," he said with arms extended. She looked at him and turned away with a girly "hm". He looked at me with a pout.

"_Eddie, we got her mad. She's mad at us."_ I nodded, when I saw her not even look at Jasper.

"_Dude, how did a perfect plan go wrong?" _

"Morning Bella," I tried greeting. She looked at me, pouted and stomped her way into the kitchen.  
"Morning, honey," Carlisle greeted. Bella looked up and gave him a hug.

"Morning daddy." Just then Alice and Rose walked in from the mall.

"Tink!"

"Alice! Mom!" She yelled, running towards them.

I instantly felt jealous of them, because Bella's running to them, like she used to do to me and is ignoring me now.

I shared a look with Jasper.

"_Something's not right with her feelings…Hmm…" _He lost his train of thought, and I hung my head.

It's been seven hours since Bella's even looked at us. Emmett's getting really depressed and Jasper is about to have an anxiety attack with his emotions and everyone else's.

"Alice," I called from the couch. She turned to me and skipped my way.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Alice, tell me what to do to make Bella forgive me." I pleaded.

"What you guys did was wrong." She said sternly with a little glare.

"I know, I know, but you know why I did it."

Her eyes softened and she nodded. "Ok, why don't we do a scary movie weekend?" She suggested.

I nodded. "Okay, but how will that help?"

"Well, we'll pick a mild scary movie tonight, let her warm up to you a bit, for protection. Then tomorrow apologize to her and we'll give her a full blown scary movie." My mouth must've been on the floor because she burst out laughing.

"Edward, pick your jaw off the floor!" She laughed again. "Here, I got the movies."

I grabbed them out of her hands taking a look at them. Huh, Child's Play and Paranormal Activity. "Believe me; I've heard they're good." She defended.

"Ok, get her to come down though," I said. She nodded.

"No problem."

"Guys, looks like we're watching scary movies this weekend." I said. Emmett stood up and banged his control on the floor full force, shattering it into a million pieces.

"YESS!!!" When he looked down at the mess, he looked like a kid who has been told Santa isn't real. "No! My remote, it died so young!" I just rolled my eyes and set up the DVD.

Bella's POV

"Come on Bella!" Alice whined. I let out a gust of air in frustration. Little pixie is really annoying.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood for it." I argued. She wanted me to watch scary movies with the family, but I just wasn't in the mood. I mean, being mad at my brothers, knowing I have a huge crush on Edward is a lot and I'm not in the mood for anything.

Alice pouted and stomped her foot. Hey, stomping the foot was my way of getting everything. "Fine, if you won't come, then I guess I'll tell Edward that you like him." I froze. "Or maybe, I can call Tanya to keep him company."

I jumped of the bed. "Let's go." I said with gritted teeth. She giggled.  
"Ok, but maybe you should change." She said eyeing my silky pajama. I nodded and pulled on a pair of cotton black shorts and white tank top. "Better. Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs

* * *

**Haha i hoped u liked this chapter, i mean Bella decided she has feelings for Edward buh it isn't necessarily love yet, we'll see tho. Oh yeahh no one criticize on the movies i've picked. Chucky is flippin amazing! I love thos movies, buhh i haven't seen paranormal activity buhh i needed a relle scary movie and everybody sed it made them shit their pants...sooo yeahhh. Anways enjoyyy!!!**


	38. Child's Play

**A/N: Heyy im so glad you guys liked the last chapter, i tried to make it as funny and as good as possible. So this is the first movie night...Read and Review **

**Nessie.**

Ch 38 Child's Play

When we got there, I saw Jasper on the love seat, waiting for Alice. Emmett and Rose on the floor, embraced in each other's arms. I looked at the last couch, which had Edward in it.

"Alice, where am I going to sit?" I whispered. She giggled and pointed to Edward. I blushed at the fact of being close to Edward.

I walked over to the couch, and sat down, placing my feet in the space between us. I was supposedly still mad at them.

"Okay, Em, start this movie." Alice said, taking her place on Jasper's lap.

Halfway through the movie and I was shrinking in the couch with fear, biting on my nails. I looked to see Alice holding onto Jasper for dear life and Rose burying her face in Emmett's chest.

The little boy was walking close to the closet in the classroom. "No, don't go in there Alex!" Alice yelled. When he opened the door, we all screamed and I jumped right into Edward. His arms were immediately around me, and I heard him chuckle.

I buried my head in his chest until the end of the movie.

"That was it! The doll was a killer trapped in the doll's body!" Emmett yelled exasperated. "Aw, an hour and a half for nothing."

I was shaking with fear and so was Alice. "Shut up Emmett! That was scary!" Rose yelled from her seat on the floor.

"Alice, mom I don't want a doll for my birthday!" I whispered terrified. Edward looked down at me and shook me a bit.

"Bells, you okay?" He asked.

My heart fluttered a bit. "Yeah," I said getting out of his grasp. I laid back down on the couch and soon I felt myself drifting asleep.

Last thing I recall is someone taking me upstairs, before I was fully unconscious.

I woke up the next morning, because my cell phone was buzzing. I groaned and reached out for it. When I grabbed it, I flipped it open. Damn I need a new phone.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Hey, Bella," It was Joe!

"Oh," I shot up. "Hey Joe, what's up?"

"Nothing, just calling to see how you are,"  
"Oh, I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm good. Hey I was thinking, maybe we could do dinner tonight." He sounded so hopeful, I hated to bring them down, but I wasn't about to give up a night with my family and Edward.

"Um, Joe, I'm so sorry but I made plans with the family already. Another time?"

I could almost see his smile fall and his hazel eyes close in disappointment. "Sure, Bella. I'll call you?"

"Sure Joe," I answered. "Bye."  
"Bye, Bells." I closed the phone shut and went to take a shower. When I walked out I blow dried my hair, till it was completely dry, pulled on a pair of blue Hollister sweat pants, white shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

"Morning mom," I said to Esme, who was busy making me pancakes.

"Good morning dear, what brings you to the kitchen today?" She asked flipping the pancake to tease me a bit.

"Breakfast mom, breakfast," I answered, taking out the plate and utensils. She just laughed slightly and placed four pancakes on my plate. I grabbed the syrup, pouring it and dug in. "Mom, you make the best pancakes in the world, for someone who doesn't eat."

She just laughed and combed my hair. "Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked. Last time I saw him, was yesterday morning.

"He's at work dear."

"Oh, I wish he was here more often." I said, taking a sip of my juice.

"Yes dear, but that's his job." I nodded finishing my pancakes.

"Thanks mom, they were the best." I said kissing her cheek.

"No problem."

When I walked out I saw Edward on the piano bench, just staring at the ivory keys. It pained me not talking to him, but he hasn't even apologized!

"Bella," he called, and I winced slightly. I would have to talk to him now.

"Yeah," I answered walking towards the piano.

He turned to look at me straight in the eye, his warm gold eyes, meeting my plain old brown ones. "Bella, I'm so sorry—in fact we all are—but this is my apology." I nodded for him to go on. "I didn't mean to get you upset. I mean I love you very much, and I wanted to protect you. I never meant to ruin your date, please forgive me Bells, please?" His eyes shined with pure sincerity and I couldn't resist at falling for them. He…he dazzled me?

I shook out of my day dream when I saw how close his face was to mine and my breathing hitched. "Bella, Please forgive me."

"Ok Edward, I forgive you." I said. He broke into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and got up and spun me around. I giggled wildly, feeling like a little kid again. When he set me down on my feet, it all went silent and we just stared at each other. His eyes went down to my lips, as mine did to his, and he started leaning into me.

When I closed my eyes, I heard the door slam open. My eyes snapped open; I jumped back embarrassed. The blood rushed to my face. I didn't even dare to see who it was, but I didn't have to because I heard them.

"Bella, I'm so—" It was Emmett. When I finally looked up, his eyes were wide and mouth hanging open. Jasper was next to him and smacked him. "rry. Really Bella, we're so sorry—" Jasper cut him.

"Yeah, we're so sorry Bella, can you forgive us." They just acted like they didn't see me and Edward almost kiss. I looked back at Edward and he just kept looking at me. I looked away, blushing.

"Bells, please forgive us." Jazz pleaded. Emmett pouted for effect. I rolled my eyes, giggling and nodded. They broke into a smile and I ran into them, giving them a hug.

"Thanks Bella, I missed my prank partner." Emmett whispered in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"Bells, we missed you." Jazz said. I nodded and hugged them tighter.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo yeahhh i know this chapter isn't as long and as good as the others buhh i felt it was necessary in the storyy. Yeah yeah blame me if you don't like it, buh it will be different after the movie night chapters. Sooo pleas READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! i love you guyss**

**~Nessie**


	39. Paranormal Activity

**A/N: Hey thank you my lovelies who reviewed my story! I love you guys. N im glad u liked that last chapter...NOW TO CLEAR THINGS UP, actually i'l tell u in the end. So this is the last necessary chapter before the bing BAM! I'l say no more. Read and Review and i might put up the next one, which is pretty gud!**

**Nessie.**

Ch 39 Paranormal Activity

It was seven at night when my dad got home. "Hey daddy," I greeted him with a kiss and hug.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you?" He asked putting his medical bag down.

"I'm fine, waiting till they decide we can watch the movie." I answered shrugging. He smiled, ruffling my hair a bit while I whined and tried to straighten it. "Daddy!"

Emmett ran over to us. "Carlisle, Bella finally forgave us." He said.

Carlisle looked down at me with doubt in his eyes. "Bella, did you really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think they deserved it." He smiled and nodded before Esme walked through the kitchen doors. I looked back and saw Carlisle's eyes light with an emotion I believe is love, when he saw Esme walk through. Hers shined the same way when she saw him. I felt a pang of jealousy that I haven't been able to share that emotion with anybody. Carlisle walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek. A simple gesture that showed all the love, adoration and devotion they had for one another.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Esme asked taking Carlisle's hand.

"It was busy; people get lots of injuries these days." He said, shaking his head chuckling.

"People are getting dumber and dumber by the decade…" Emmett mumbled, receiving a smack from Rosalie. "Rose!"

Esme just shook her head, before Carlisle grabbed her hands. "My dear, I have arranged a special night for us."

Esme's eyes lit up. "Really?" He nodded. "But what about the children?"

"Mom, don't let this go." I intervened. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves. Some of us are about 200 years old…" I trailed of looking at Jasper.

"Heyy!" He complained. "Don't make fun of my age."  
"Sure thing grandpa." I turned back to Esme. "Go have fun mom, please?" She looked hesitant, but finally gave in.

"Okay, I'll go." She said. I gave her a hug and smiled at my dad who smiled back. She ran upstairs and got changed. When she came down, she looked beautiful!

She wore a light purple color dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her skin tone and hair color. She had on gold Prada stilettos and a clutch. Her hair was in its natural mermaid waves that flowed past her shoulders.

"Mom, you look gorgeous!" I exasperated. She looked at me, and if she were human, I'm pretty sure she would be blushing.

"Oh, why thank you dear, but this is nothing." She gestured to her outfit.  
"You're right mom; whatever you wear will look gorgeous on you." I said. She gave me a hug and walked over to Carlisle. "Go have fun you kids."

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow, please behave, and listen to the oldest…" All eyes went on Jasper.

Jasper snorted, "Like you should be talking, Carlisle." Emmett and I snickered, while Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Okay, goodbye kids," He waved goodbye as did Esme, and soon they were gone.

"Movie time?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I ran up to my room to take a quick shower. When I was done I put a headband in my hair and a pair of blue shorts and gray tank top.

"Okay, done," I announced, bouncing to my seat, which again was next to Edward's. This time his arms were opened for me to sit in and I happily obliged with the contact I had.

"Okay let's start this shioottt!" Emmett yelled.

* * *

"Oh my fucking God!" I yelled, jumping when I saw something grab the actress's ankle and drag her out of bed.

Everyone—and I mean everyone was scared. Even the guys. When the movie was over, nobody even dared get up to turn the light on. The house was probably covered with the popcorn I spilled everywhere.

Emmett slowly got up and turned the lights on. "Bro, that movie changes your view of life."

"I never want to see that again," Alice said, letting go of Jasper, who looked so scared.

"Somebody's sleeping with me tonight. That movie has scarred me for life." I whispered into the silence.

After about five minutes, everyone—except me—started waking from their shock.

"Oh God, that was a good movie." Edward said unwrapping his arms from around me. Alice turned around with a smug smile.

"Told ya so." He rolled his eyes, and looked down at me. His smile faded; worry over took his features, when he saw that I haven't moved an inch since the movie ended.

"Bella," he shook me gently, but I just wouldn't budge. That movie was actually scary! "Bella!" He shook me a bit harder. He looked over at Alice, while Rose raced to my side.

"Baby, wake up, it's over," she said. I woke up a bit from the shock, but I really didn't move too much. "Isabella Marie Hale, if you don't wake up and stop scaring me half to death right now you are going to regret it so much." She threatened. I got over the shock, and started shaking my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you's," I apologized. "It's just I didn't expect the movie to be so scary. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Rose kissed my head and brought me a cup of warm milk for me to drink. "Here, this might help you warm up a bit before bed."

"Mom, I got to go to bed!" I whined.

"Yes, Bella, you should."  
"But, I'm a bit scared."

Suddenly Edward—who had been so quiet—head snapped up. He walked over to us with a small smile.

"Bella, would you like it if I stayed in your room for tonight?" I blushed madly at the thought of Edward, in my room. I know I sleep talk and I don't want to say anything stupid, that could embarrass me, but on the other hand I'm scared shitless.

"Sure Edward thanks." He nodded with his smile. Suddenly I was off the couch and in the air.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. I looked down to see I was in Edward's arms and he was carrying up the stairs, while everyone laughed.

"Edward put me down!"

He chuckled. "Nope." I huffed.

When we got to my room he dropped me off on the bed. "I'll be right back I got to brush my teeth, just make yourself comfortable." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face thoroughly and brushed my teeth until they were minty fresh.

When I walked back into my room, I saw Edward lying down on the other side of my bed, looking at a photo album. I crawled on the bed, under my covers. "What's that?" I asked. He showed me the cover and I blushed slightly. That album held all the years that I have lived with them. Pictures of me, my family (especially Edward) and my old friends.

"Look Bella," He said pointing to the first picture I took here. My birthday, the day after they had found me.

"Oh, that was so long ago." I said taking the book. There was one of me coming down the stairs smiling, with my little tiara. Then another of me on Edward's lap, I was always a little more fond of Edward, even as a little girl. Now I know why.

After some time of looking at pictures I yawned. "Bella, you're tired, maybe you should go to bed." Edward said, setting me down against my pillow. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Edward, goodnight. Love you." I just heard him chuckle and a familiar tune being hummed.

* * *

** so Bella HAS NOT yet realized she loves Edward she just really really likes him. **

**2. It is still the beginning of the year still making Bella 16 years old! If i have written down tht its close to her bday again plz tell me! It is not SEPTEMBER 11TH, because bella is still 16!**

**SO PLEASE GUYS ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS(EXCEPT HOW THE STORY WILL END, AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN LOLLS) AND IF I MENTIONED ANYWHERE THAT ITS CLOSE TO BELLA'S BDAY PLZE LET ME KNOW CUZ THT'S NOT RIGHT!**

**Love,**

**~Nessie**


	40. Family Time

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm glad u guys like the last chapters, im pretty sure you're going to LOVE this chapter! I hope so at least. So pleaseee Read and Review**

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 40 Family Time

_Months passed by…_

_May…_

Edward's POV

"…yeah sure, I'll see you there." I heard Bella say into the phone. Her and that Joe have been going out for a really long time, and I feel like I don't fit into her life anymore.

"_Okay, see you. Love you Bella." _I heard Joe say on the other line of the phone. Joe admitted his love for Bella at our little Christmas reunion, Bella made us have. She was shocked at the least, but never said it back to him, which he accepted.

"Bye." I heard her shut her sidekick, Alice and I gave her. "Ugh, I don't want to go,"

I walked to her room and saw her head buried under her pillows, with Wuthering Heights opened on the side. "What's wrong, Bells?" I asked. I heard her heart pick up a beat while she shot up the bed.

"Edward!"

"Yeah Bells, what's wrong?" She sighed and looked down.

"I don't know if I want this anymore. I don't feel anything for him, plus the fact he gets too possessive. I'm going to meet him in a few to try to patch up our argument." I touched her face.

"Bells, if you feel nothing than just give up on it." I insisted. A spark flashed through her eyes when she looked at me, but as fast as it was here it was gone.  
"No, no, I don't want to make him unhappy, and I do care for him." Just not like that Bella.

"Whatever you say Bella," I said, walking out of the room. Only one more year before her seventeenth birthday, but it feels like another ten.

Bella's POV

I don't know what I'm going to do. My feelings for Edward have grown and become stronger since I first found out I liked him. "I'll be back later mom!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys and drove off to the only coffee shop in Forks.

When I arrived I took a deep breath and walked in. Joe was there with a coffee in his hand, waiting for me. "Hey Joe," I greeted.

"Hey Bella," he stood up and gave me a light peck on the lips. No spark, no nothing.

"So what is it we're here for?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm telling you Lauren is lying to you, I never dated her and I never cheated on you with her! I love you for Christ's sake!"

I feel bad that he's with me. He deserves better than someone who doesn't love him. I know what it feels like to have someone not return your feelings. His mouth was still moving but I couldn't hear thing.

The way he talks about love, is beautiful. It's a feeling someone has for another person. They never stop talking about the person; they think the person is perfect, they find themselves thinking about them, they'll do anything for them. It's just beautiful.

"…so Bella, please forget this mess." I heard. I shook out of my thoughts and was brought back to the present.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please forget this mess and let's start over." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Okay Joe, I forgive you." He smiled brightly and leaned into kiss me. Luckily, my phone rang.

I saw the caller ID said 'Big Teddy bear' signaling Emmett was calling. I pressed a button and answered the call.

"What happened Em?" I asked.

"Hey Belly, nothing just wondering when you're coming home."

"Um, I'll leave now, okay?"

I heard an excited "YESS!!!" Before he cleared his throat. "I mean, of course, see you in a bit." I rolled my eyes and ended the call.

I looked up to see Joe, with disappointed eyes, but a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said. He nodded in understanding, which was his best quality.

"Its okay, Bells."

"I'll talk to you later." I said, kissing his cheek and walking out the door.

When I got home I was greeted by Edward, who was standing by the door. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. When I walked out of the car, I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He lifted me off the ground and ran with me inside while I laughed madly.

Once he put me down I looked up at him, to see the real fun Edward. He was not as much fun as Emmett or even Jasper, but now I could see the real seventeen year old, coming out.

"Oh Bellaaa, guess what?" Alice sang.

"Um, you made me cookies?" I asked. She shook her head with a pout.

"You know very well, that if my life depended on baking, I would be dead right now." I laughed at her, while her pout became more pronounced. "Anyways, we're going to play baseball!"

I squealed loudly, because watching my family play football was the funniest thing in the world, especially when they use their powers to cheat.

Alice nodded smiling. "Everyone's already at the clearing, Edward will give you your clothes and I'll see you there."

I turned back to see Edward with an outfit in his arms. "Here Bells, now go change." I ran and changed into the tight blue pants and long sleeve shirt. I put on the white striped vest and boots. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Edward looking as gorgeous as always. White baseball shirt, blue pants, tousled hair, the whole package. He had a blue hat in his hands and was staring at me wide eyed.

"Cat got your tongue Eddie," I teased knowing he hated that nickname. Just as I expected, he groaned.

"Bella, I don't like being called Eddie,"

"Too bad," I said, taking the hat from his hands and skipping towards the Volvo.

When he got in the engine purred to life and he flew to the clearing. When we got there I saw Jasper and Emmett fighting, Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle just staring at them.

"Ok, so let the games begin." I said. Everyone nodded taking their places. It was Edward, Alice, and Rose on one team, while the other consisted of Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. An even match. Esme was the umpire and I helped out, but mostly I liked to watch the game.

I sat down and watched as Emmett brought out a stereo and turned it on, playing Super massive Blackhole, by Muse. We all gave him strange looks.

"What?" He asked. "It gives more excitement to the game." I rolled my eyes and watched as Edward walked to the batters mound.

Jasper's POV

I saw as Edward moved to the batter's mound. Bella's eyes were only for him, and I knew that she had developed feelings for him. It wasn't necessarily love yet, but it was pretty close.

Edward was expelling confidence from his body as he tried to impress Bella. He's so naïve because Bella would be impressed even if he was struck out! I threw the ball and Edward hit it with such a force that besides the point he could've gotten twenty home runs, we had to get a new ball.

"Dude, stop loosing the balls, we don't have that many," I teased and he just gave me a small glare, while I laughed.

I saw Alice walk up with the bat that was about her size. She looked so cute, innocent and harmless, but when I threw that ball, I didn't even see her hit it or run past me!

"Damn," I muttered.

An hour went by in the game. Edward and Alice got into a mini argument over pitcher, which she won of course, Emmett slammed right into me right when the thunder cracked. Rose slid, but was counted as an out, which she was fuming about, and lastly Alice hit Emmett with the ball over his head.

But also as the game went by, I felt a different feeling expel from Bella's body. It was fear, shock and…Oh my God, she's in love! She's figured it out. I looked back at her only to see she was gone.

I heard a car pull away and that's when the game froze. Edward came running over to me. "What happened, Jasper?" He growled.

"Jasper, what the hell happened to my daughter? Why did she take off like that?" Rose asked frantically.

I looked at Alice and she nodded with a smile. I knew she knew, and she was allowing me to say it.

"Guys, Bella, has found out she is in love with Edward," I said. Gasps and smiles were shared. Edward just looked too shocked for words.

"Yes Edward, Bella has finally realized she is in love with you," Alice said. "She has had feelings for you for a while, but today she discovered what love is."

He broke into a smile. "I got to go find her!" I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"No Edward, you cannot say anything yet. We don't know how she will respond, you have to act like you know nothing."  
"But—"

"No buts Edward," Alice said with narrowed eyes. He nodded his head, and we ran home. When we walked in, the house was empty. Neither Bella, nor her scent, were anywhere to be found.

"Oh no," Alice said. "She left."

* * *

**A/N: Im just going to clear something up i haven't watched paranormal activity so i have no clue if its scary or not, i jus went with wat everyone told me loll. Sooo was this chapter good??? Was it worth the wait? I need to know!!! Lolllllll**

**~Nessie**


	41. What to do?

**A/N: Sooo did everyone like the last chapter??????? I sureee hope soo, soo here's another chapter from mostly Bella's POV. This is what she feels and what made her react the way she did...and possibly where's she's going. Anyways Read and Review.**

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 41 what to do?

Bella's POV

I drove my Ferrari into Port Angeles. Love? _LOVE?!_ I'm in love with Edward? How? I knew I had a crush on him, but love? I-I can't believe it.

I decided to take my stuff and run away. I am not going to let anybody find out about this, especially Edward. I don't want to force him into thinking he has to be with me, or I don't want things to be awkward between us.

While I stared at him during the game, I thought about the ways he makes my heart flutter, the ways he makes me laugh or just the sound of his laugh and how that makes me happy. I remembered the day he kissed me on the beach and my reaction. I didn't push him back, nor pull away; instead I pulled him closer to me and kissed him back, something I don't do when I kiss Joe. My thoughts started getting deeper and more fantasized. When I looked up and saw Edward, I knew that the strong feeling I've been having was love. I loved Edward and would do anything for him, but me staying can ruin everything.

I stopped in front of the bookstore, and looked up. _No, I can't go in there, that would be the first place they would look, _I thought. I took off again, thinking of where to go. Suddenly I remembered a place they wouldn't go or think of me going.

Rosalie's POV

"_Oh no," Alice said. "She left."_

Where is she? No, what is happening?

"What? Alice, what do you mean she left?" Edward asked. All the pain I had inside transformed into anger and I exploded.

"She left Edward! Do you smell her or hear her!? My daughter's gone! Gone!" I yelled, collapsing onto the floor with Esme, both of us dry sobbing.

Carlisle picked Esme off the floor, as Emmett carried me bridal style to the couch. "No…my baby's gone…my one chance…" I sobbed.

"Babe, it's alright, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Emmett comforted. But he as much as I knew that she wasn't coming back, because her clothes are gone, as is her book.

My stomach churned a bit with a weird feeling. I have been able to develop a mother's instinct with Bella. "We have to look for her!" Edward yelled. Everybody nodded and we were off searching for my little girl.

Bella's POV

I turned off the ignition to my Ferrari and walked over to the shore. Forks, was a cold place, always raining, but that doesn't mean the beach was beautiful once in a while. I knew my family wouldn't come to La Push, because of some treaty they had.

The waves rolled peacefully, as the seagulls dived down for some food. I sighed, knowing I probably worried everyone sick. They all loved me, but some things change others. I won't be able to keep shut my love for Edward if I'm always around him.

I heard a twig crack; I turned around. I saw there an old friend, with his short black glossy hair and russet skin. There stood Jacob, with a small smile, staring at me intently.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked, eyeing the space between us. I nodded, patting the space next to me. He sat down and leaned back on his arms. "You know, the bloodsuckers called us to help look for you." My head snapped up and I looked at him. "They're really worried about you, 'ya know?"

I sighed. "I know."

"Then why are you here, away from them, I thought you loved" he drew a heart in the air, and I giggled. "Them."

"I do, but—it's complicated." He rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing more complicated than trying to explain to your fifteen year old son that he's becoming a big, hairy werewolf." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to criticize me," I answered, looking out at the sea.

"I won't Bells," I froze at the nickname. "I promise." I decided I could trust him, since he was my friend a long time ago. So taking a deep breath I turned around.

"Okay, well I've had a boyfriend for about seven months, but the thing is I have no feelings for him, even though he's confessed he loves me." Jacob looked a bit taken aback but didn't say anything. "Well the thing is I've always had a strong feeling for E—another boy. He's sweet, perfect and everything, but today I found out I'm in love with him and not with my boyfriend; I don't think that he will love me back, and I don't want to make things awkward, so I'm going to walk away from his life."

He leaned back a bit and blinked in disbelief. "Wow, long story." I just laughed.

"Tell me about it."

There was a small silence, before he spoke again. "By any chance may that guy be Edward?" He asked. I physically froze and looked at him.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered. He chuckled and shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Bella, you two are so blind. Since the day I saw you guys, I saw how your eyes—this will sound cheesy—sparkled when you looked at him, and how protective he was of you. No brother is that protective. I just put two and two together and I figured out you had feelings for him."

"Wow, Jake, that was deep." I teased. He just laughed.

"I know, been spendin' too much time with the ol' man. But seriously Bella, you should just face up to your problems." He said, standing up, wiping his pants.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"You do that, see you later Bella," he waved goodbye and ran off.

"Bye Jake!" I didn't move from my spot, just thought what I could do, and where I could go. It started getting dark and colder than usual, so I put on my sweater, when I heard footsteps.

"Back so soon Jacob?" I asked, turning around.

"Not Jacob, Bella, but Edward." I gasped.

"W-how did you find me?"

"The mutt sold you." he said chuckling.

"Damn you Jacob," I muttered.

"Bella, why'd you leave?" he asked sitting down next to me.  
I stiffened and looked away. "I-I don't know, please don't ask me why." He nodded, and just then it started raining hard. "Ah! My hair!"  
"Come on Bella!" He picked me up bridal style and ran to his car. When he put me in I was soaking wet and shivering. Halfway home, he touched my forehead. "Oh shit, you're burning up."

I laughed weakly. "How can you tell, when you're always cold?" He didn't seem to lighten up. I guess he's really worried.

"You're warmer than a normal human's temperature." I sneezed and shivered again. When we got home, I was bombarded with questions.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, jumping from Jasper's lap.  
"Isabella!" Rose and Esme yelled running towards me. I sniffled a bit, and snuggled into Edward's arms a bit more.

"Hi guys," I whispered lowly, since I was loosing my voice, due to my coughing. Rose and Esme stopped dead in there tracks.

"Bella, are you okay dear?" Esme asked, grabbing my hands.

"Baby, what's wrong? You don't look so well." She touched my head, before glaring at Edward. "You got her sick Edward!"

"Rose, not now, I got to get her upstairs so Carlisle can check her." He said, running upstairs. "Alice, come here."

She was instantly in my room. "Yeah?"

"Can you change Bella into some warm clothes, while I get Carlisle?" She nodded before grabbing a pair of pink shorts and black tank top.

"Come here Tinkerbell." she said replacing the old clothes, with the new ones. "So, Bella, I can't believe you left! I was worried sick about you."  
"I'm sorry Alice." I croaked. Her eyes softened up and she hugged me.

"Please don't ever do that to me again." she whispered in my ear.  
"I promise." She smiled and made me lie back against the pillows. I heard the door creak and suddenly Carlisle and Edward were also in my room.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. He took out his medical bag and began doing tests on me. "I will be back in a second with the results." He flashed out of my room with Alice following him.

"Bella, don't do that again." Edward said, taking a seat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"I won't, I promise." I said. "But why would you worry?"

He seemed shocked that I would ask that. "Isabella, how dare you say that? I was worried sick about you. Don't you know I love you?" He froze when he realized what he said. "You're my little sister Bells," he covered up. My hopes died immediately.

"Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to get you worried." I said, looking away. "I didn't think you would even care," I murmured.

There was an awkward silence, before I started feeling worst than before. I started coughing up an unstoppable storm. It felt like my lungs were going to be coughed up and my chest hurt. Besides that, my head was banging and burning. I looked up and saw Edward become alarmed. He shot up and tried to calm me down by patting my back.  
"Bella, calm down, jeez, you're way too hot. Carlisle!" I grabbed his hand and coughed harder while he kept trying to make me stop.

Carlisle raced into my room followed by Rosalie. "What happened?" He asked. When he saw me, his face became pained and he grabbed his medicine bag.

"Bella, stop!" Rose yelled, soothing my hair. My lungs hurt from coughing so much and I thought I might bleed any second now, but I just couldn't stop. Suddenly I was being pinned down.

"What"—cough— "are you"—cough—"doing?"

"Please don't move Bella," Edward pleaded. I was confused until I saw the syringe. No! Not needles!

"No!" I yelled, before coughing again. Rose made sure I didn't move, while Edward called Jasper. He rushed in and saw me being pinned to the bed.

"Jazz, calm her down." Edward ordered grabbing my arms, after I tried hitting him to get away.

"No needles!" Carlisle came closer and I kept thrashing, until I started feeling really calm and tired. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. "Damn…it…"

I felt a sharp pinch in my arm and I whimpered quietly. "There, the medicine should work faster if it's in the blood stream." My arms went limp and last thing I saw was Edward kiss my forehead before I blacked out.

* * *

** Sooo how was it?? Like? Dislike?? that was probably the last place you wudv thought to find Bella, and the last person to talk to her about her newly discovered love huh loll.  
Was Rosalie's POV okayy as well, i felt it was necessary. I needed to put what was happening back at the Cullens house while she was gone, and i was tired of just putting Edward's POV.**

****

Sooo read and review and i mite keep posting.

~Nessie


	42. It's over!

**A/N: hey guys HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! sorry for not updating i totally forgot and was busy with partys and stuff. So yeahhh i got another chapter. Read and Review.**

**Nessie~**

* * *

Ch 42 it's over!

I woke up the next morning feeling way better than yesterday. I slowly sat up on my bed and grabbed my head. Ugh, this is as bad as when I got that hangover.

"How are you feeling?" My head turned in the direction of the voice, surprised someone stayed. There was Edward, in the corner of the room. He was looking gorgeous, but I noticed his eyes were midnight black. I cringed a little, because he was sort of scary with black eyes, they made him look like a vampire. I never liked them.

"Hi Edward, I'm feeling better. What are you doing here?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"I was worried about you Bells," he said.

"Thanks for worrying Edward, but you need to hunt; your eyes are pitch black." I said. He sighed.

"I know; I'm just too worried to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, just please take care of yourself okay Eddie," I teased. He groaned a bit.

"Beelllaaa, you know I hate being called Eddie. You're encouraging Emmett too."

I just laughed and stood up from bed. "Sorry, but you know I love you."

He nodded. "Yes I do. Be back later okay? Will you be alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'll be fine, I'm in a house full of vampires, what can happen?" I shrugged. "Now go. Shoo," I shoved him playfully. He chuckled, muttering something like "someone's feeling better." I just laughed, pushing him out harder.

Once I saw him leave the house I grabbed my phone and dialed Joe's number. Now that I knew I loved Edward, I couldn't keep thinking I would like Joe someday, because that was impossible. I couldn't keep letting him believe I would love him someday.

"_Hello?" _Joe's groggy voice rang through the phone. Ooops what time is it? I checked the time and it said 8:30 am. I'm an early bird this morning.

"Hey Joe," I greeted through the phone.

"_Bella!" _He shouted through the phone. _"I heard you were sick, are you okay? Mind if I visit you?" _

"Joe, I actually want to talk to you. Let's meet at the coffee shop."

"_Ok see you in a bit. Bye."_

"Bye," I ended the call and got changed, when Alice walked in my room.

"Going out Tink?" She asked skeptically. I gulped and nodded. She giggled, walking towards me, shaking her head.

"Tink, I already know why you left, what you're going to do and what the outcome of everything is going to be." She said.

"Alice, please tell me how this is going to end." I pleaded.

"Sorry Bella, if I tell you the future you might change it. Just know the future isn't set in stone, so be careful, make the right choices, you should be fine." She said kissing my cheek. "Now go, do what you need to do," she said with a smile. I nodded hugging her and ran out the house.

When I arrived to the coffee shop, I saw Joe waiting for me with a bouquet of flowers. I mentally groaned. _"Ugh, he's making this so much more difficult for me. Why is he so sweet?"_

He walked over to my car and opened the door for me. I stepped out when I flowers were literally in my face. "I thought they might make you feel better." Joe said.

I smiled, but didn't take them. "Joe, we really need to talk," I said. His face turned serious as he nodded. "Joe, the thing is I don't love you and I don't want to hurt you by letting you believe that someday I might." He didn't seem shaken nor taken aback, but understanding. "You're not mad?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed lightly. "No Bells, it's okay. I knew you would never love me as much as you love Edward." He said. My head snapped up and I blinked in disbelief. Who doesn't know?!

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered. He chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I know you love Edward, you don't have to lie to me. The way you look at him makes it pretty obvious." I blushed a light pink. "Listen, true love should never be lost nor forgotten." He quoted. "Just promise me one thing." I looked at him and nodded.

"Promise me you'll fight for Edward's love 'till the end. I know he loves you too."

"I hardly doubt he loves me, but I will fight for Edward." I said. He smiled down at me and hugged me tightly.

"Okay Bells, see ya." He said, waving at me while he left. I sank down on the chair. _Phew, at least I'm not hurting anyone._ I thought.

When I arrived home I saw Esme by the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest. _Uh oh, arm crossing is never a good sign._

I stepped out of the car and walked closer to Esme. "Hi mom," I squeaked. She raised an eyebrow. "How was your day?"

"How was my day? Wondering where my sick, sixteen year old daughter disappeared to." She scolded, as I winced.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" I asked a bit confused. She shook her head.

"She went out hunting with Jasper." Damnit! "So where were you young lady?"

"Um, breaking things off with Joe," I said, stepping into the house. Emmett was playing X Box 360 live, shouting at people to go left or something. Rose was reading the newest edition of Vogue.

"What do you mean breaking things off with Joe?" Esme asked.  
"We're not together anymore mom," I stated throwing my keys on top of the table. I guess they must've taken that move as me being angry, because Emmett jumped up, Rose glared at nothing, and Esme grabbed my shoulders. "Oh honey, are you okay?"

Rose ran over to me. "Bella, did he hurt you?"

"Do I get some fun with him Belly?" Emmett asked, pounding his fist against his hand.

"No, guys, I'm fine, I broke up with him." I said. Emmett groaned, whining, Rose calmed down a bit, and Esme hugged me.

"Why would you do that, dear?" She asked.

"It's just it didn't feel right." I said, and she beamed. Rose gave a small smile and nod, and Emmett just went back to his game.

Hours went by until Alice, Jasper and Edward finally showed up. Alice had a huge smile on her face, while Jasper and Edward looked at her confusingly.

"Uh, Alice why are you so happy?" Edward asked, taking a step back.

"See Bella, wasn't as bad as you probably thought it was going to be, now was it?" She asked acting as if she hadn't heard Edward.

I shook my head. "No, but I'm just glad it's over with."

"Okay, guys we're not all mind readers you know," Jasper said, pointing to Edward. "Care to share?" Edward sent him a little glare and he shrugged.

"Sure, Bella would you like to tell them, or should I?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of her.

"Eh, what the hell, I'll do it." I took a step forward. "I just came back from breaking up with Joe." Jasper and Edward's mouth's both fell to the floor that I couldn't help it, I burst on the floor laughing, which caused the pain in my head to throb harder.

"Morons, close your mouths before flies fly inside. I don't think they'll taste well." Rose said with a smirk on her face. Jasper's mouth snapped closed, yet Edward still looked shocked. I walked over to him and shut his mouth for him.

"Eddie, I would take my mom's advice, fly's blood sounds yucky even for a vampire." He shook his head and came out of his daze.

"Bella honey, why would you do that?" Carlisle asked. I turned to him and shrugged.  
"It didn't feel right. I know I will never love him like the way he deserves." Edward looked down at him and I swear I saw the emotion love pass through his eyes, but my imagination could be playing tricks on me, because I wanted to feel loved by Edward.

Carlisle hugged me. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks daddy," I whispered into the crook of his neck.

* * *

**So heyy i felt this chapter was necessary so do not kill me. At least until after uv finished reading the story lollsz. So i have a question. Im up to like chapter 50 sumthing and im jus gna say if anybody wud mind if i skip around i want Bella to b 17 alredy loll. So i hope u enjoyed it theres going to be drama soon so i hoped you liked it. Review if you want me to update.**

**5 reviews and less= no chapter**

**10-15 reviews= maybe**

**20+= yess**

**Read and review **

**~Nessie**


	43. Rumors

**A/N: Hellooo ok well yeahh i was bored wen i wrote this and i popped into my head lolls. I wanna send a dedication to one of my reviewers. THANK YOU SOO MUCH NIXXESDAUGHTER!!!! you're amazing! Thank you for your support. Read and Review.**

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 43 Rumors!

Edward's POV

Another day at this hell hole, that's called school. There's only a week left of school so we're being bombarded with tests and notes. Bella's been up all night study for our trigonometry test that I think she got only two hours of sleep, which would explain why she's falling asleep in my car…

"Bella," I said gently nudging her shoulder. She frowned in her sleep, slapped my hand away and turned snuggling in the seat. I frowned. "Bells, wake up we're in the school parking lot." She didn't even budge.

"…cheese crackers…"She muttered in her sleep. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh and scare her.

"_Maybe if I tiptoe I can scare Eddie boy." _I heard Emmett think. What an idiot. I rolled down the window when he was just about to tap it, stuck my head out and said.

"Emmett, I can read minds you know?" He huffed and walked away. I turned back to see Bella's doe brown eyes staring right at me. For a moment I got lost in them. What I would kill to be a human.

"Edward," I was snapped out of my train of thought. "We've got to get to class."

"I was saying that two seconds ago," I defended and she laughed getting out of the car.

The day dragged on as I took notes for Calculus…AGAIN! I can make these notes into a book!

When the bell finally rang, I ran out at human speed to my next class, which I had with Bella. When I walked in I was expecting to see her sitting in her seat, looking at the board, but she wasn't there.

I frowned. _Maybe she's going to be late._

"Mr. Cullen, may you please take a seat?" Ms. Harold said in her "flirty" voice. She was around her late twenties, with dyed blonde hair, which she curled daily and ice blue eyes. She was average height and weight, wore frameless glasses, and dressed more like a student not a teacher. Sadly I could read her mind, and she sometimes forgot I was a student not a man on the street.

I took my seat and tuned out, just looking at the door waiting for Bella to walk in. The minutes ticked by and she never walked in. That's when I heard whispering.

"…I saw her walking with Mike, after coming out of a closet. I think they fucked." Lauren the fake wannabe said. My head snapped up as I listened in.

"…No, Mike wouldn't go so low; he has me." Of course that was her follower Jessica. Jessica has had a crush on Mike ever since she has seen him, but he doesn't even acknowledge her, and she's so lost in her bubble that she believes he's playing hard to get.

"Well they seemed pretty happy." Lauren said with a smug smile on her foundation covered face. Bella? Mike? Closet? Together? Even though I would probably regret myself for doing this I reached over hesitantly and tapped Lauren's shoulder. At first she stiffened before she turned around. When she saw it was me, her hands flew to her fake hair to comb it through and she smiled at me in what I suppose was seductive, but was really quite repulsive.

"What has happened with Bella?" I asked.

"_Damn, even his voice is dreamy. I can't believe I'm talking to Edward, maybe he's finally realizing he likes me…Ok play it cool Lauren, play it sexy…"_ I had to tune out before I puked up last night's deer blood.

"Bella?" she asked before a smile spread across her face. "Oh yeah, Bella, she was seen with Mike today coming out of a closet with really messed up hair." She leaned in closer trying to make me look at her cleavage, which wasn't working so well. "I bet you they fucked." She said giggling.

I lost my control in that second, letting the jealousy take over me. I slammed the book shut and walked out of the classroom, even though it was still in session. I can't believe Bella would have sex, or even make out with Mike! This isn't true, I chanted over and over, before I saw her walking down the hallway with really messed up hair and Mike just leaving her side.

My eyes widened in surprise and I ran to my Volvo. I can't stand this right now. I took out my phone and texted Alice.

_To: Alice_

_Alice,_

_I'm cutting the rest of the school day, I'm not in the mood to talk about it or be in school so don't ask. Also I'm not picking up Bella anymore, so can you and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett bring her home from now on? I don't know if I'm coming back…_

_Edward._

I snapped my phone shut, throwing it against the seat, before slamming on the gas pedal and speeding away.

Bella's POV

The bell rang and I picked up my books, making my way out of trigonometry. That test was a piece of cake; I can't believe I didn't sleep because of it.

After I walked out someone surprised me by putting my hood over my head and stuffing me in a closet. My head hit the wall and I groaned at the pain, fuck!

I pulled down my hood, but it didn't make a difference because it was as dark as hell. I fumbled and tripped, trying to find a light switch with no success. I did hit the door, and I tried turning the knob, but it was locked.

_What the hell?! I'm stuck! _

I started to bang on the door and yell when suddenly there was a knock on the other side of the door.

"Hello, who's in there?" The voice said from the other side, which I immediately recognized as Mike's.

"Mike, Mike it's me, Bella. Please open up." I pleaded.

"Bella?"

"Yes, please open the door, I'm stuck in here." I said. There was a click on the door and suddenly light peaked through the door. It kind of hurt my eyes.

Hands were on my shoulders, picking me up. "Bella are you okay? What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know I was walking to my next class, when suddenly someone put my hood up and I was shoved into this closet." I finished and walked out of the closet. "What time is it?" I asked Mike. He looked down at his watch and said,

"The period is going to end in about 15 minutes."

"Crap," I muttered.

"If you want we could hang out before the period ends," Mike suggested. Oh god this boy doesn't get the point.

"No Mike, its ok you should get back to class." He pouted but walked away. There's no point of me going to class, considering I missed the whole thing! I hope Edward doesn't get too worried.

While I was walking down the halls I saw Alice walking, no more like running towards me. Her heels were clicking as she ran towards me. But she didn't look happy, no she looked worried.

"Bella!" She yelled slamming into me.

"Ouch," I mumbled into her shoulder.

She pulled away and said "Sorry."

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, what happened to you, I saw a vision of you in a dark room?"

"I honestly don't know, I was walking to my next class that I had with Edward, when my hood was shoved on my head and I was pushed into the closet without a way out." When I finished she was deep in thought, until her phone vibrated. She dug into her handbag and took out her silver phone.

Her brows furrowed. "A text from Edward?" She said confused. She flipped the phone opened and read the message, opening her eyes and mouth more and more each second. When she finished she looked up at me with wide mouth and mouth on the floor.

I got worried and started hyperventilating. "Alice, Alice what happened?!" Had something happened to Edward?

Her eyes got all hazy and I knew she was having a vision. Suddenly she snapped out of it and grabbed my hand, running outside while dialing on her phone.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

Alice's POV

Edward was leaving again! He was going to the Denali's and I had to find a way to stop him or Bella will try to commit suicide without him.

I was letting everyone know at vampire speed what was happening so Bella couldn't hear.

"Rose, I'm leaving with Bella."

"_What? Why Alice?" _she nearly shrieked. I'm guessing the humans turned to look at her because she muttered, _"stupid humans are so nosy."_

"I can't explain now, but Edward is going to leave Bella again, and I saw Bella will try to commit suicide."_  
"WHAT!!!!!"_

"Yes, now tell everyone to meet up because we're going to have some hard troubles with Bella this time around." I warned.

"_Sure Alice, I'll let Jasper and Emmett know. Please keep her safe though." _She pleaded, but her voice broke on the last part. I knew that she would be crying if she were human.

"I will Rose, I will." I said, shutting the phone and throwing it to the backseat.

"Alice what's going on?" Bella demanded slamming the dashboard.

"Nothing Bella," I lied, but she didn't buy it because she kept insisting.

"Stop lying to me Alice, I know you are. You just took me out of school, and talked on the phone at vampire speed."

"Well I am a vampire." I snapped. But when I went over my words, I regretted it, I didn't mean to snap at Bella but I am a nervous wreck about her right now.

"Well yes, thanks for the obvious," she rolled her eyes. "But you never talk at that speed unless you want to keep something or a secret away from me."

I didn't answer but picked up the mileage to 120 miles. She looked at the dashboard and flipped.  
"Alice, what the hell?" she yelled nervous. "Slow down, this is too fast for me!"

I lowered it to 100 miles, to please her. "Happy?"

"Yeah just ecstatic, can't you see me dancing?" She muttered sarcastically. The whole ride was silent, until we got home, where Bella dashed out of the car and into the house with something silver in her hands.

I looked at the backseat, but noticed the phone was gone! She must've taken it when I wasn't paying attention. Oh my God, the message!

I slammed the door shut, shattering the glass, running inside. I saw Bella drop the phone to the ground with wide eyes and opened mouth. She turned to look at me and that's when I saw it. The pain, sorrow, desperation, self hate in her eyes, as the tears poured through her eyes.

I took a small step forward and she took a small step back tripping on the air. She fell to the ground and started to sob. I ran over to her and cradled her to my chest.

"Bella, Bella, its okay." I chanted. She pulled on my shirt and cried hard. At that moment Esme walked in with the bag of groceries.

"Hi girls, what are you doing he—" Her sentence was cutoff halfway, and her smile slipped from her face when she saw us. I looked up at her with desperate eyes. She stayed shocked for a while before she ran over to us and picked Bella off the ground, cradling her to her chest.

"Why don't we take her upstairs, Esme?" She nodded and ran upstairs faster than usual. I ran after her and saw her place Bella on her bed, before it all went crazy. Bella's attitude got worst as she ran off the bed and tried to run out the door. Esme caught her around the waist and tried pulling her back, while Bella thrashed, moving forward.

"E…Edward…" She sobbed clawing at the air. I rushed to her and pulled her on the bed.  
"Bella stop!" I yelled. "Esme, can you make sure she doesn't move I got to make a call." Esme nodded and started to talk to Bella. I walked out towards the hall and dialed Edward's number.

He didn't pick up until the last ring. "What is it Alice?" He sighed.

"Stupid, moron!" I yelled.

"Was it really necessary to scream Alice? What did I do this time?" He asked getting frustrated.

"Oh I don't know, but the fact that maybe you texted me instead of telling me you were leaving out of nowhere." I muttered sarcastically.

"Alice, will you stop yelling at me! I did nothing wrong!"

"Moron, right when I read your message, I saw a horrible vision." I said.

"What was it?" He asked a bit worried.

I thought about it, and you know what, if he wanted to know what I saw he would have to come. "You know what? It probably won't matter to you anyways considering you left anyways."

"I left because Bella finished making out with Mike or even worst!" He yelled exasperated.

"What!"

"Yeah, Lauren and Jessica were talking about—"

"And you believed them?!" I shrieked cutting him off mid-sentence.

"No! Let me finish! I walked out of the classroom and saw Bella walking out with messed up hair and Mike's retreating figure." Finally I understood! He was under the impression Bella had something with Mike, and Lauren implanting those doubts didn't help that much with the situation. He let his jealousy take over him.

"Edward," I spoke softly. "Please you need to talk to her. You don't know what really happened."

"Alice, I don't know…" He trailed off, but I knew he was already hesitating in whether to come back or not. He can't stay away from Bella.  
"Please Edward," I pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine"

"Thank you, see you." He muttered a goodbye and shut the phone. I heard a car pull into the driveway and I walked outside to see it was Rose in her convertible with Emmett on the rear hood and Jasper sitting next to her.

Rosalie stomped out of her car and walked over to me with narrowed eyes. Jasper looked at the shattered glass on the floor with a confused expression while Emmett looked at the glass like it was a new toy.

"Where is that moron?" Rose said through gritted teeth. I placed a hand on her arm and shook my head.

"Rose, listen to me. I understand everything!" She shook off my hand.

"What is there to understand? That he left Bella again?" I shook my head.

"No Rose. Look what happened was someone pulled Bella's hood over her head and shoved her in a closet, locking her inside." This got everyone's attention, even Emmett's. "Mike was able to open the door and take her out. Well, rumors were made by none other than Lauren and Jessica, that Bella had sex with Mike and a make out session in the closet. Edward heard this, but didn't believe it. But when he walked out he saw Bella with really bad hair and Mike walking away" I explained.

She snorted. "What does bad hair have to do with make out sessions or sex?"

"Rosalie, what does your hair look like after you have sex?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like sex hair. Messed up, all over the place…" Her eyes widened. "That's why!"  
"Yes." I said. "He's coming back though. I think we should think of a plan to let them talk alone with no way out."

Emmett had an evil smile and I knew he was in immediately. "What do you got in mind, pixie?" He asked.

"Well…"

Edward's POV

I pulled into our driveway. _Oh great, I'm going to have to hear it all! _I mentally groaned, while I stepped out the car. Alice was at the entrance of the house, leaning against the door frame.

"Edward," she nodded.

"Alice."

"Come on, we all got to talk to you." She said motioning for me to follow her. I followed her to basement, which was really our garage.

"The garage?" I asked.

"No, we built this new room where we have our meetings now." She said, shrugging, going to the end of the room. There was a silver door that was opened.

"Go in Edward," She said gesturing with her hand. I raised an eyebrow, but took a step forward. Big mistake; she pushed me in there and closed the door.

"Alice, what the hell?" I asked.

"Edward, stay there, and don't even think about breaking down that door. Esme will kill you." She chanted skipping away. Arg! I hate Alice right now.

I turned and saw the room was actually very nice. It was a cream on cream color on the walls with dark brown couches and wood. A mahogany bookshelf was set towards the back, with all my and Bella's favorite books. A glass center table, with a vase full of flowers. There was a small rug and even a fireplace! Wow!

I walked to the fireplace and grabbed a book, but I didn't even get to open it because the door opened again.

"Alice, I swear to God," I said turning around slowly, but the person I saw wasn't Alice, but a very miserable looking angel.

"I'm not Alice," she whispered.

"Bella…" The door suddenly closed locking us both in here. "Alice!" I yelled.

"Na uh, you guys ain't coming out 'til you talk!" Emmett said in a fake imitation of Alice's voice.

"Emmett, I do not sound like that!" She yelled. "But he's right, you guys aren't coming out until you talk."  
"Alice, I'll tell Esme," Bella's voice cracked as she sniffed.

"Esme's in on it Bella," I could see her smirk.

"Ugh!"

* * *

**Yeahh i told yous it was a very boring day lols im way too muchh buh i think it kinda fits for the next chapters to come. Ok so yeahh im gna start skippin time lolls. Iv been writing chapter 50sumthing n iv decided its been long enough so probably the late 50s sumthing will happen. **

**Ohh and iv got a weird ending that i hope you guys like! Anyways i mite put up another chpater tonight to replace my bad drama loll nahh buhh jus to move it a long a bit. =)**

**Anyways thanx! Read and Review**

**~Nessie**


	44. Compromise?

**A/N: Holaaa again my loves loll soo im glad you guys liked the other chapter and this is the continuation. one thing tho. I LOVED MY-EMMIE-BEAR007 review loll she made me laugh. I Hope u wnt kill me now wnt you. Read and Review **

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 44 Compromise?

I walked back over to the corner and Bella sat on one of the couches. A whole hour had passed by and neither of us had said anything. It was getting really irritating not hearing her voice. It used to be like my favorite tune, nothing man composed could compare, but now it feels like I never heard it.

I was shaken awake from my train of thought from Bella's sniffling. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She froze for a second before her hands went on top of mine and she pressed her head to my right cheek.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She sniffled.

"Bella, its okay, just tell me why you did it?" I asked. I already forgave her.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes a bit. "Did what Edward?"

I took a seat next to her. "For having sex and making out with Mike?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "WHAT!!!!" She shrieked. "I didn't make out with Mike and I definitely didn't have sex with him. I don't go so low."

What? It wasn't true? "So nothing happened?" I asked clarifying. She shook her head violently.

"No, where did you get that from?"

"Well, you didn't show up to class, and then I heard Lauren and Jessica talking about it—"

"And you believed them?!" She shrieked jumping off the coach, glaring at me with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Why doesn't anybody let me finish?" I murmured. "No I didn't, but when I walked out of the classroom, you came out of no where with really messed up hair and Mike leaving." I explained, and her foot stopped tapping. "I know I'm a total retard for jumping to conclusions, and you probably won't forgive me." I said looking away.

The couch suddenly shifted in weight and a really hot hand touched my cheek. "Edward," I looked up to see her with a small smile, and sincere eyes. "What happened was someone shoved me in a closet, by pulling my hood over my head. I banged into a lot of things, and then Mike helped me out, that's why my hair was like that, and then he asked to hang out but I refused and asked him to leave, which he did."

I'm a total buffoon. My mouth dropped as I saw her giggle. I went down on my knees and grabbed her hands.

"Bella I am so sorry for ever doubting you. I should've just asked you, but I let my assumptions—" And jealousy. "Get the better of me. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

Her eyes were really wide, but she leaned down and kissed my cheek, leaving a hot mark there. "Of course Edward, just please three things,"

I nodded for her to go on. "One, don't believe everything you hear or what is said." I nodded and she counted another finger. "Two, next time come to me first ok?" Again I nodded. "And three, please don't ever leave again." Her eyes looked like they might spill tears any second now.

I hugged her close to me, picked her up and cradled her close to my chest. She cradled her legs to her body. "Bella, I promise—no I swear—I will never ever leave you again." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded, before I heard the door click open. There stood, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Esme.

"So you two made up?" Emmett asked.

"Yeahh," Bella giggled.

"You're going to be alright right dear?" Esme asked Bella who nodded.

"Yep, I promise. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier mom, I didn't mean to." She blushed a light pink.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Alice skipped toward us.

"You, go do your homework young lady." Alice scolded Bella, who in turn groaned. "No groaning Bella, that's your responsibility."

I placed her on the floor and I heard her grumble, "Bossy fairy."

Alice turned on her heel. "Excuse me? I am no fairy!"

"How do you get mad over fairy and not pixie?" She asked.

Alice crossed her arms and huffed. "Fairies and pixies are different. Pixies are much cooler. Now go." Bella huffed and walked upstairs, everyone after her.

"Edward you stay." Alice said.

"Look Alice, I promise I will never react like this again." I said. She walked up to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"You've got to stop running away from everything that relates to Bella. The first time she was a zombie and this time she would've ki—" She stopped mid- sentence realizing what she was about to say. _"Shit!" _She yelled in her mind.

"Would've what Alice?" I asked. She started humming and her thoughts gave away nothing, just thoughts of clothes and fashion shows. "Alice," I growled.

She kept on humming and was about to turn and leave before I ran in front of the door blocking her path. "Alice, tell me what was going to happen with Bella?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay Edward. She was going to commit suicide,"

My knees went weak and I thought I might collapse any second now. Bella would've killed herself. Alice's look got worried so she walked over to me and shook me a bit.

"Alice show me the vision," I ordered. She nodded and closed her eyes replaying the scenes.

_Alice's vision:_

_Bella ran up the stairs. It looked like no one was home. She ran to Alice's room and grabbed a pair of scissors—that Alice and Rose used when they designed.—and ran back to her room. She looked out the window before placing the scissors to her wrist._

I knew what she was going to do.

"_Edward, I regret not telling you something, but seeing as you left again I don't think you care. Well anyways, goodbye…" The scissor slid across her wrists leaving a trail of blood where it went. Wails and yells were heard through out the house. It was Bella in pain, and her blood was leaving her body fast!_

_End of Alice's vision_

I gasped coming back to reality, but I was pulled into yet another vision.

_Alice's vision:_

_It was a beautiful sight, waves crashing, seagulls flying, and the sun high in the sky in one of those rarely sunny days. _

_Feet were walking and a girl was walking towards the edge of the cliff. The girl was Bella. Her hair was waving in the air, but it was dirty, messy and full of knots. And her eyes—which were bruised-like— were expelling tears. _

"_They saved me the first time," she said taking off her jacket. "But they're not here now." _

I noticed she was talking about our family.

"_I can't live anymore, and hey," she said with a grim smile. "Your wish came true after all; I will never become a vampire, but I will also cease to exist." She then jumped off the cliff and into the water. She never came up, and blood then started spreading throughout the water, making it a red color. _

_End of Alice's vision_

I shook my head trying to get those horrible images out of my head. A white hand touched my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Alice's sympathetic eyes.

"I know how hard it must be for you to see that, but that's what would've happened. We couldn't have saved her from herself forever; she was going to kill herself anyways if you weren't here."

A dry sob escaped my body. "I can't believe I would've done that to her!" I grabbed my hair and pulled it. "I wouldn't have outlived her though."

That caught Alice's attention. "What do you mean Edward?"

"Maybe the Volturi could've done me a small favor…" I whispered, but soon my face was jerked to the side and my face stung a bit.

Alice was standing there with her fist in the air, and eyes narrowed. How many times had she hit me these past years?

"You fucking idiot!" She whispered yelled. I was actually scared that I heard Alice curse at me, she didn't look like the type of girl that let a swear escape her mouth. "Don't ever think that okay?"

"But Alice there would be no point of me living if she's not here, even if I'm not."

"Bella wouldn't want you to kill yourself Edward so stop."

"But she needs to live even if I'm not with her." I explained.

"Hey, here's a solution," she said with fake enthusiasm clapping her hands. "Don't go!"

I let out an airy chuckle. "I never will again, I swear." She smiled.

"Okay now let's go." She said running up the stairs.

When we got upstairs everyone—besides Bella—was there. "How does Jasper put up with you?" I said chuckling.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Right baby," Alice said, turning to Jasper with a sweet smile. I could see all the love between them, because he melted.

"Yes, honey." Emmett laughed.  
"Whipped man," Rose came out of the kitchen with a sleeping Bella in her arms.

"You shouldn't be talking bro," Jasper said, "and I would keep quiet, the emotions Rosalie is expelling aren't the nicest to say."

"You are so lucky Bella is in my arms now." She said.  
"That can be arranged," I said extending my arms to take Bella. She looked over at me with doubt.

"_Edward I'm still pretty pissed at you."_ She thought and I nodded. But then she smiled. _"But I know I won't be able to keep you's two away with the love you guys hold. Just remember if for any other reason you leave Bella, I swear to God you are going to get a worst punishment then what Emmett is about to get. Got it?" _I nodded once again taking a visible gulp. She was satisfied with my reaction because she laughed once. _"Good, now here, take good care of her."_ I took Bella from Rosalie's arm and cradled her to my chest. Like an instinct, she automatically snuggled into me.

I saw Rose turn to Emmett with an evil smile. "Ohhh Emmetttt," She sang in a scary voice. I actually felt a little sorry for Emmett. He gulped and I swear I saw him turn green with fear.

"Rose, what are you going to do?" He said backing away slowly. Rosalie laughed crouching into a hunting position. She looked like the vampire and he was the prey—the human.

"Rose, don't break anything," Esme warned sternly. Rosalie just nodded not even looking at Esme. Carlisle got up from his seat chuckling; wrapping his arms around Esme's waist.

"Esme, I'm scared right now," Emmett said I'm sure if he were human he would be sweating.

Esme giggled, "Well you should be, _baby_" Rose emphasized the 'baby' part to really scare him. It worked. He started running like a mad man out the door. Rose looked at her watch.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Giving him a head start," she answered with a shrug. "3, 2, 1." She then took off after Emmett leaving us laughing. I felt something stir so I stopped laughing to find Bella looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Alice got up and walked towards us.

"You just missed Rosalie going to kill Emmett." Bella groaned.

"Aw man, again?" We all laughed. "I'm actually tired."

"Let's go Bells." I said carrying her upstairs.

"Edward you know I have two legs right?" She asked sarcastically as I placed her gently on her beds, putting the covers over her.

"Really? I didn't notice. I thought you had three," I teased and she smacked my shoulder, while I laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." I just chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I know I'm just hysterical aren't I?" She just rolled her eyes, turning on her lamp and pointing to the little table by the window.

"Can you pass me my Vogue magazine, Edward?" I got up and handed it to her in a flash. She opened up the first page before she squealed. "Oh my God, I have to get this outfit!" She gushed turning the picture to show me.

It was a tight off the shoulders red shirt, tight blue jeans and black heeled boots. I sighed, "Bella you have millions of pieces of clothing." She slammed the magazine against her legs and glared at me. Before I could say anything, her door flew open and there stood Alice glaring at me as well.

"What's your point?" Bella asked.

"Are you trying to say something?" Alice asked tapping her foot.

"Well, why do you need a new outfit?" I asked.

"Edward, don't ask that again." Alice said shaking her head.

"Okay?" I nodded. "Alright here's another dumb question, why do you read that magazine?"

Bella gasped and Alice looked like she would faint any second now.

"Edward, this is the most fashionable magazine! It has everything!" Bella said exasperated.

I put up my hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I wouldn't know I'm not a girl."

Alice walked over to me and pulled on my ear dragging me out. "We know; we would be ashamed to call you our sister." I glared at nothing, while Bella laughed at me.

"Night Edward!" She yelled.

Bella's POV

"…And so class that's how the chromosomes multiply to form a new daughter cell," I caught Mr. Banner say.

The bell rang and I yawned waking up from my sleep. I heard Edward chuckle next to me as he picked up my books. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike glare at Edward, and Lauren and Jessica glare at me.

"Somebody was tired huh?" Edward teased.  
"Mhm," I yawned again. "You have no idea. I stayed up on aim with Angela, and before we knew it, it was 3 am!" He just laughed and walked me to Spanish.

"See you later Bella," he said, hugging me before running—at human speed—to his next class. I wonder how hard it must be to control the speed you run at.

When I walked into Spanish I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," I said looking up. It was a good looking guy. He had fair skin, blond hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, a weird blue eye color, and a cute smile. He looked pretty shy.

"It's okay," he said. "My name's James Tracker."

"Hi James, my name is Isabella Hale, but I like Bella a lot better." I said; he nodded.

"Nice meeting you m'lady. Well I'll see you soon I guess, goodbye." He said exiting the classroom.

I saw Alice waving to me and I walked over and sat down next to her. "So who was that?" She asked with the palm of her hand under her chin, her arm on the table.

"Alice, you're very nosy you know that?" I said and she fake pouted then giggled.

"I know, now spill." I told her who that was.  
"Oh yeah, I think there's another transferred student here. Not sure what her name is though." I shrugged.

"Oh well."

The lesson then started. "Buenos dias clase. Hoy dia vamos a apprender a escribir cartas en espanol." The teacher said. I groaned putting my head down, I already knew Spanish and French, because we moved around a lot I had to pick up the languages.

The bell rang and I walked out with Alice to gym. "Alice I feel like somebody is watching me." I said. It was a weird feeling I've been feeling all day. Like somebody's eyes have been watching me and roaming my body, it was very disturbing.

After school I walked to Edward's Volvo, looking back a couple of times. When I reached the car Edward walked towards me and hugged me. "What's wrong Bella?"

I pulled away and took one last glance. "I don't know, but I feel like I'm being watched." He looked up and took a sniff at the air, before looking back down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't hear any weird thoughts or smell anything different Bells,"

"Maybe I'm just tired." I shrugged it off and he nodded. "C'mon."

* * *

**So just letting you guyss know tht im alredy writing bella's 17th birthday !!! yay! =) Ohh and i kno i have sum spanish in there if anybody needs translation please let me know. I hoped you guys liked the little weird reunion and misunderstanding clear up. Also i hoped you liked the visions i created for Alice. I knew they had to be dramatic. Buhh jus to be sure can you guys tell me if you liked the visiions pllzzz?! Thankk you =)**

**Read and Review**

**~Nessie**


	45. Feeling Stalked

Ch 45 Feeling stalked.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned reaching out to shut it off. When I it beeped again, I grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"Wake up, dear," I heard Esme say from the doorway. I groaned sitting up in my bed, trying to comb my hair which probably looked like a haystack.

When I looked out the window I saw it was sunny. That meant my family wasn't going to school today, but I was, how unfair! Alice walked in my room followed by Edward and Emmett.

"Morning Belly!" Emmett boomed.

"Morning Em,"

"Morning Tink," Alice said, kissing my cheek.

"Morning Ali," I said.

"Morning Bella," I heard Edward say and my heart skipped a beat. Emmett walked out of the room his hand covering his mouth.

"Morning Edward," I greeted Edward, before turning back to Alice. "Alice, do I have to go to school?" I whined.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'

"But why? You guys aren't,"

She and Edward laughed. "Bella it's sunny out we can't go, but don't worry by the time school ends the sun will hide and Edward will go pick you up."

Alice's gaze got all hazy, great another vision! I feel really left out.

"Hey don't feel left out." Edward said with a chuckle. Oh crap did I say that out loud?

"Why yes you did baby, and watch that mouth of yours." I heard Rose scold me.  
"Sorry mom."

Alice then came back to reality with a little jump. "What'd you see Alice?" I asked. "We can't all just see what you saw." I said looking at Edward.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Well, the Denali's are coming to visit in a couple of days and my visions disappeared after that, signaling the dogs must be visiting after that." She said wrinkling her little nose in disgust.

I didn't feel that huge disturbance towards Tanya anymore. After her last visit, we got on good tracks, I'm just a little mad that she likes Edward. She was so beautiful that maybe one day he'll fall for her…

"Now get ready!" She ordered. I nodded running to my closet to pick out my clothes. I decided to go really casual today.

I picked out a white tight tank top, with a gray exercise sweatshirt that was cut to look like the 80s shirts; a pair of blue faded jeans with white ballerina flats and a black fingerless glove. I made my hair look a bit messy and placed a white clip bow.

I grabbed some mascara and put it on with a little bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. I walked downstairs and grabbed my bag.

Edward and Rosalie came from the garage. Rose's overalls were dirty with oil.

"Were you guys updating your cars again?" I asked and they laughed.

"Yeah." Edward said.

Rose walked over to me and spun me. "Well don't you look sexy?" I giggled.

"Thanks, but I got to go, so see you guys later." I waved grabbing my Ferrari keys and driving to school.

When I walked out of the car I don't know what was being ogled at more, the car or me.  
As soon as I walked into the school I had the feeling of being watched again.

"Bella!" I turned to see Angela running towards me.

"Hey Ang," I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how you been? Where's your family, I don't see them." She asked searching for them.

"I've been fine, just a bit tired, and Alice got the flu and passed it to Jasper, who passed it to Rose. Emmett's taking care of Rose and Edward had to help Esme take care of them all, because Carlisle's working."

"Wow, I hope everyone feels better. Tell them I said hi and to feel better." She said.

"Sure Ang, I will." Just then Ben Cheney walked by us.

"Hey Bella, Hey Angela," he said waving.

"Hey Ben," I waved back, but I saw Angela blushing. Aw she likes him! "Ang?" She turned to me, her face red.

"Yeah?"

"You like Ben don't you?"

"N-no Bella, why would you say that?" She stuttered.

"For three reasons actually. One," I raised one finger. "I'm not stupid." She rolled her eyes. "Two, you blushed when you saw him." She blushed harder. "And three, you just stuttered."

"Okay Bella, I like him, but he doesn't like me."

"Angela, you don't know that. Have you talked to him?"

"No,"

"There you go, talk to him." I used my hands to explain.

"Bella I'm like a foot taller than him!" She exaggerated.

"Angela, you exaggerate way too much! You're only an inch or two taller. Now please try?" She took a deep breath.

"Fine."

I beamed, "Good now go on." She gave me a hug and ran to Ben.

During lunch Angela came up to me with a huge smile. "Bella, Ben asked me out!" I gasped and hugged her.

"Congrats! See I told ya so." She giggled.

"You think you could come help me pick an outfit out in Port Angeles tonight?" She asked.

"Sure,"

"Thanks, so we could go right after school." I nodded and called Edward when lunch was over.

"_Hello?" _His musical voice asked on the other side.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Edward,"

"_Bella, what's wrong?" _He sounded a bit worried.

"No, nothing, I just wanted to say you don't have to pick me up today, because I'm going to Port Angeles with Angela to find her an outfit for her date with Ben." Just as I said he didn't have to pick me up I felt mad and sad I wouldn't be able to see him.

"_Oh, okay Bella. I'll see you later." _His voice held…disappointment? I wish.

"Yup, bye Edward."

"_Bye Bells."_

"Come on Bella!" Angela said as she walked into the store.

"I'm going," I said looking at the shoes. She had out a yellow dress with white flats. It took me a lot not to criticize that. It was horrible. "Here Ang, let's look over here," I said pulling her away from that horrendous sight.

I walked to the rack and decided that pink was her color considering her skin tone and glasses frame color. Pink would make her tan skin stand out beautifully. "Where is he taking you Ang?"

"Um, dinner." I found the perfect little dress. It was up to the knee, strapless and had a white sash around the waist. I grabbed a pair of cute ballerina flats, because she would make Ben look real tiny if she wore heels and a white little jacket.

She was sitting down in the fitting room. "Here," I said giving her the clothes. When she come out she looked beautiful! The dress hugged her body in the right ways and complimented her skin.

"Bella, I don't know, I don't look good. How do you manage to wear whatever you want and still look gorgeous? I mean I could never pull off what you're wearing now!" She gestured to my rocker 80s shirt.

"Angela, I am not gorgeous nor pretty believe me," She was about to protest, but I put up a hand to stop her, and kept going. "You look gorgeous in that! You'll knock Ben right out." She giggled and nodded.

We parted ways. I walked into a book store to see if they had any good books. I walked out really disappointed. They had better books in France and they were in French!

"Damn I parked my car far away," I muttered to myself. Suddenly I was surrounded by guys.

"Hey sugar, come here!" One guy said taking a sip from his beer. I stayed silent and kept walking.

"Don't be like that," Another one said grabbing my arm. I bit him and he yelled throwing me on the ground.

I yelled, but nothing happened. "Shut the f-fuck u-up." Another guy slurred as he crouched down to me. Oh my God, they are going to rape me.


	46. Is it too late?

**A/N: like i promised another chapter loll hope u like wat i did . Read and Review!**

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 46 is it too late?

"Look at this honey, she looks good!" Some guy exclaimed running a finger by my shoulder. I whimpered. Then they pulled my shirt down and I screamed.

Then I saw flashing lights, and heard a door slam. My vision was a bit hazy, but when I looked up I saw my savior…

There was Edward with a murderous look on his face. "Bella!" he yelled.

"Get away she's ours." One of the men said.

"E…Edward." I breathed. Suddenly I was flying, the air whooshed past me, and my whole torso felt cold. I noticed my shirts were torn open and my bra was showing, plus my pants were unbuttoned.

I was in the Volvo, finally safe, but then I looked back at what just happened to me. I am dirty! My hands went to my arms and I rubbed as hard as I could, trying to "clean" myself.

Edward's POV

I dropped Bella in the car and stalked the assholes who almost raped her! "Man how the fucking dare you steal our chick. Get one of your own to enjoy time with." One ass said.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy something alright." My voice sounded venomous. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow, but I'll give you a five second head start." I said.

They all laughed but their thoughts betrayed them.

"_Crap he looks mad." _One drunken guy thought. He was sweating.

"_I knew we shouldn't have done this. I'm going to die because of this!" _This guy was walking backwards.

Then I heard the leader._ "He's scaring me. But he won't kill me or will he? He looks like a…vampire…"_

"1, 2, 3" They all ran and in about one second I made them all fall to the ground. I grabbed one guy by the hair and threw him against the wall. His neck cracked and he died instantly. "Crap, too fast."

I grabbed the other guy and slammed him into the ground stomping on him a couple of times. Then when it was time for the leader he looked at me, pleadingly. "Please, don't kill me, please I'm sorry."

I chuckled darkly. "You think I care? You didn't care about that girl you were about to rape her were you?" He shook his head and I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'll make it nice and slow."

He gulped and I laughed darkly. I grabbed his hand and broke every finger, including his hand and arm. He screamed, asking me to stop. I grabbed his other hand and did the same. Then I stomped on his leg breaking it.

"_Please God…I'm…Sorry…make it…stop."_ He thought. I then grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head against the ground killing him. I cleaned my shirt and walked to the car.

What I saw broke my dead heart. Bella was rocking back and forth rubbing her arms, making them red and crying. She kept on muttering, "Dirty, so dirty…I have to get clean…" I brushed a few strands of hair from her face, but she didn't even notice me, so I drove home.

When I got home, I cradled her to my chest. "…dirty…so dirty…get the dirt off…" I walked in the house and heard murmuring and sobs.

Suddenly the empty room got crowded. "Bella!" Rose ran to us. Bella realized something, and looked up at me. Her eyes widened and she yelled.

"Get away! Don't hurt me! Don't touch me!" She yelled falling from my arms and onto the floor.

I stayed shocked before I reached out to grab her. She shrank back. "Don't touch me!" My hand froze in mid air and I looked up to see everyone in shock. Rose fell to the floor dry sobbing.

"No, not her! Not my daughter!" She yelled.

"Rose, he didn't get up to that part." I said. She looked up at me.

"Thank you…Edward…" Her sobs picked up and she crawled over to Bella cradling her. It was amazing how Bella didn't shrink away in her arms.

"Why doesn't she move away from you Rosie?" Emmett asked when he reached out for her and she cringed.

"It's because it's the _male—_" She spit the word male, "species that hurt her. Even though nothing happened she will be scared for now." She hugged her and Bella rubbed her arms hard, but then started hitting them.

"Stop! Bella stop!" Rose said pinning her arms down. Bella thrashed.

"Dirty…so dirty…" She muttered.

"Jasper, calm her down please." Alice pleaded. "And Emmett call Carlisle and Esme, they have to come back now!" Emmett nodded and dialed Carlisle's number.

"_I can't calm her; her emotions are too strong…"_ Jasper thought.

Bella kept on hitting her arms and Rose couldn't stop her without hurting her. "Jasper, calm her down!" Rose yelled.

Jasper's head went in his hands and he pulled his hair. "I can't!" He yelled exasperated.

Alice ran over to him, worried. "Jazz baby, its okay,"

"Rose, she's too hay wired right now, we have to calm her." I said. Rosalie nodded, but didn't move trying not to scare Bella.

I saw Emmett shut the phone and start pacing with an angry expression on his face.

"Emmett what did they say?"

His head snapped up, "They'll be here soon." I nodded. "Edward, who the fuck did this to her?"

I stayed silent; there was a crash. When I looked up I saw the TV gone and a huge hole in the wall. "Edward, tell me now!" He growled.

"I don't know there names, but they're taken care of." I said. Alice's head snapped up.  
"Edward you didn't,"

"Yes Alice, I did."

The front door was flung open and a blur of white ran past me. Suddenly Esme was with Bella and Rose now.

"Bella, dear, look at me" Esme asked, but it was useless, Bella's eyes looked far away from here. Esme looked up at me with a grave expression. "Edward, tell me nothing happened please."

I crouched down and hugged her. After all she is like my mother, who raised me in my "new" life. "Mom, its okay, I was able to pull those _beasts_—" A growl escaped my lips, "away from her. They didn't get that far."

Esme turned around and hugged me hard. "Thank you Edward, thank you so much." I kissed her hair in return.

"Edward what happened?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw Carlisle. He took one glance at the scene in front of him, before he looked alarmed.

"Carlisle," Esme called. I let her go and took a step back. Carlisle was next to her in an instant.

"My dear, what's—" He took one look at Bella and his face became one of terror. He reached out to grab Bella, but she shrank back and whimpered. "Bella?"

"…got to get clean…so dirty…"

"Edward what happened to her?!?" Carlisle yelled. I told Carlisle what happened and he was fuming. I've never seen Carlisle lose control, but it was different now. He punched the couch, making a huge hole in it. I couldn't blame him, we were all his 'children' but we could take care of ourselves, and he's raised Bella since she was a child. That was his little girl.

"Carlisle, please help Bella!" Rosalie yelled.

"Okay, Rose take her up to my office, I would but she won't let us touch her." Rosalie took her up to the office and Carlisle ran right after with Alice and I hot on his trail.

Bella was on the table still rocking, when Carlisle looked at us. "I won't touch her, so this might take a while." We all nodded as he got to work carefully without touching her.

Bella stayed rocking back and forth, but when she saw Carlisle touch her shirt, she yelled a screech.

Rosalie ran over to her and Alice went for Carlisle's medicine bag. "Rosalie, please control Bella!" Carlisle yelled. Rosalie cradled her to her chest and pinned her arms trying to soothe her. Bella didn't relax, so I decided to step in.

"Rose, let me try," I suggested, she nodded and I cradled Bella to my chest. At first she got more scared and tried to push me away, but I held her tightly and started to hum her lullaby.

She relaxed in my arms, and her arms went limp as her heart rate relaxed. Alice came in and gave something to Carlisle.

"Edward, you have to keep her calm." Carlisle warned. I looked up and saw he was holding a syringe in his right hand. _"This will put her to sleep and allow me to work on her." _He thought. I nodded and he grabbed her arm sticking the needle in it. He pushed the liquid inside, and not even a whimper escaped Bella's lips, she must really be in shock. "There, now may I please have some privacy?" He asked.

"I won't leave Bella's side," Rosalie said grabbing Bella's hand. Carlisle touched Rosalie's shoulder before speaking again.  
"Rose, please I need to concentrate on Bella."  
"I will not leave her alone after what she went through! Nobody was there for me until you found me Carlisle, I will not leave her!" She yelled brushing Bella's hair.

"Rose, she will not be alone, I will be with her and you'll be downstairs if she needs you." He reasoned.

"Rosalie, let's go." I said pulling her out of the room. She obliged and stomped downstairs towards Emmett.

I too walked out the room following Alice. "Alice, will she be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, she will not be at the moment but she will soon," she said. I nodded my head and sank down to the floor outside the room Carlisle and Bella were in.

Carlisle came outside an hour later with a paper. I shot up, "Carlisle how is she?" I asked.

He patted my back. "She will be fine Edward; she's handling the shock well now, especially for any girl."

"But Carlisle, she was hitting herself. That didn't seem normal."

"Edward, most girls go through a huge stage of shock, but Bella is getting over hers rather quickly compared to any normal girl. Some girls who are in shock stay that way for a couple of days to weeks, but Bella is getting back to normal, and should be normal in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Your welcome son, now we should wait downstairs until she wakes up." We both ran downstairs and waited around until Bella would decide to wake.

* * *

**Did anybody like the little twist? I mean in twilight she was perfectly fine and nothing affected Bella that Edward was shocked buhh here i made her go over the top!!! **

**1. Cheer4pink16 i hope i got ur guess right lmaooo**

**2. alice bella cullen 1 your review was sooo cutee it sounded like a lil girl askingg me. loll**

**3. minako366 i relle liked tht idea of using rose i wudve never thot of it. N i see tht u like drama n thts soo guddd loll u have a minddd .**

**Anyways read and review **

**~Nessie**


	47. Im ok now

**A/N: Hey guys my bad on not updating. I have finals this week and iv been studying. Alot of people are asking me where this story is gonna go and i pretty much got a clear view now! loll So read and review**

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 47 I'm okay now

Bella's POV

I was almost raped…That was horrible, but thank god nothing happened. My family is probably really worried, especially Edward.

Slowly I willed my eyelids to open but they instantly closed at the brightness of the lights. It took a couple of minutes before my eyes adjusted to the light intensity. I sat up on what seemed like a silver table and looked to see where I was.

I was in my dad's office. His medicine bag was at the far corner of the room and his medicine diplomas were all on the wall.

I placed my feet on the ground and walked out of the room to the top of the stairs. Alice and Rose were huddled together with worried expressions, Jasper looked like he would cry any second now, Emmett looked mad and was pacing back and forth, Esme was dry sobbing on Carlisle's lap, and Edward was at the bottom of the steps with his head in his hands.

I saw Edward freeze; I'm guessing he could sense me. "I'm sorry I worried you guys," I whispered knowing they could hear me. Edward's head snapped up and he was gone.

"Bella," his silky voice was by ear and I shuddered. His arms were around my waist and he hugged me hard, but not too hard as to squish me. "You worried us so much, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and hugged his arms hard.

When he let go everyone was around me. "Bella, baby, are you alright?" Rosalie asked. I grabbed her face in my hands and nodded with a small smile. She smiled through a hazy gaze and she kissed my cheek.

"Belly!!" A voice boomed; soon I was spinning in the air. When I was set back down, I saw Emmett's happy face as he hugged me in his bear hug.

"Em…can't…breathe…" I gasped. He chuckled and let me go, ruffling my hair. I pouted and walked over to Alice.

She was beaming. "Tinkerbell, you don't know how worried you had me." I hugged her.

"I'm sorry." When I let go I saw Jasper in the corner of the room. His eyes were pitch black, but he had a smile on his face. I knew I couldn't go by him now, because he was thirsty and I smelled good.

"Jazz, thank you for caring," He looked like he wanted to run over to me and hug me, but he kept his distance.

"Bells, I love you, you scared me shitless little girl." He chuckled, and I stomped my foot.

"At least I'm not over 200 years old," He grimaced and I grinned. Soon familiar caramel hair was on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Esme smiling at me brightly. I hugged her so hard and sobbed a little in her arms; she combed my hair with her slender, pale fingers and kissed my temples. Soon it wasn't just me and Esme, but Carlisle as well. He had encircled us both in his arms, kissing both our heads. "Isabella, you had me so worried, you wouldn't even let me touch you." He teased scolded. I giggled and hugged them both.

"I'm sorry daddy." After a couple of more minutes I sat down on the couch and everyone sat around me—except for Jasper who sat in the far back.

"Bella, could you tell us what happened?" Edward asked coming to sit next to me. My heart picked up a little and Emmett chuckled a bit. Hm?

"Well I know Edward was going to pick me up after school, but Angela got asked out by Ben and asked me to help her pick out an outfit for tonight so I agreed and called Edward, to tell him he didn't have to pick me up.

"We got the outfit and went our separate ways. I went to the Port Angeles bookstore to check out any book, but there books were horrible! They had better books in France!" Everyone chuckled.

"Anyways, when I walked out to find my car—My car!" I screeched, cutting mid sentence.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll go pick it up later." Alice promised. I nodded and relaxed.

Emmett laughed, "She worries about the car more,"

"That's my car Emmett, would you like it if that happened to your jeep?" He shut up after that and I smirked.

"Well, I couldn't find my car and soon I was surrounded by men…" I started going back and thinking of how it all went.

"_Hey sugar, come here!" One guy said taking a sip from his beer. I stayed silent and kept walking._

"_Don't be like that," Another one said grabbing my arm. I bit him and he yelled throwing me on the ground. _

_I yelled, but nothing happened. "Shut the f-fuck u-up." Another guy slurred as he crouched down to me. _

_I couldn't find the voice to yell anymore, my throat was dry and it ached. One guy grabbed my arm and shook me. I let a tear slide down my cheek and he pulled my hair so he could rip my shirt open._

_I heard my sweater being torn open and their laughter. Suddenly I heard another rip and I felt a cold breeze pass through my chest. _

_Another man crouched down and let his finger go down my stomach stopping by my pants. I whimpered, but my mouth wouldn't move. He took it the wrong way._

"_Ha ha she wants us," he said disgustingly._

_When he opened my pants button I gathered up all my strength for my last scream. Maybe someone would hear me. The first guy then said,_

"_Look at this honey, she looks good!" running a finger by my shoulder. I whimpered. Then they pulled my shirt down. It's now or never, I thought. Then that scream I had been saving made its way through and I screamed loudly._

When I came back to reality everyone wore different expressions. Rose was sobbing, Alice looked like she wanted to cry and Esme's face was hidden in Carlisle's chest.

Emmett looked murderous, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, and Jasper's black eyes became even blacker if that's even possible! He also looked ready to kill. When I turned to look at Edward's face, his eyes were closed, his face was turned to the side, his jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists.

I placed my hand on his cheek, and felt an electric shock. I jumped a little and so did he but I left my hand there. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked. He looked back at me with grave eyes. I knew what he did. "You, k-killed them didn't you?"

He nodded looking away once again. I sighed turning his face back to look at me. "I'm not mad at you, thank you so much; if it wasn't for you I don't think I would be here right now." I said with a small smile. He returned my smile with another small one. But that reminded me, how did he know? "Um, Edward, how did you know what was going to happen to me?"

Alice answered this time. "I saw it in a vision Bella. I saw what would've happened to you Bella, so I told Edward and he took off."

"And I tracked your smell; read those despising beasts they call men, thoughts." Edward finished.

"Thank you so much," I whispered looking down. I leaned back to rest my head on the couch, but hit my arm against Edward's. "Ow!" I yelled, grabbing my arm.

When I looked down, I saw I had bruises forming. My eyes widened. "W-what happened to me?" I asked.

Edward pulled my arm out of my grasp and hugged me. "Bella, you were in shock, so you started hitting yourself." I had hurt myself? Some tears escaped my eyes, before he wiped them.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

"Everything bad happens to me," I mumbled pressing my face into his chest.

"Bella, it could've happened to anyone," I heard a sob, but it wasn't from me. I looked up to see Emmett comforting my mom Rose. She was sobbing, her gold hair in front of her face.

"That's right Edward, it could've happened to anyone." She said. Edward looked a little guilty, but stayed quiet. What was that all about?

"But it didn't it almost happened to me!" Rose's head snapped up and Edward nodded. He got up and started to speak.

"Come on, everyone please exit the room. Jazz you should go hunting." Everyone got up and left. Esme blew me a kiss before closing the door behind her. It was just me and Rosalie in the living room. She was looking out the far wall—that was made entirely of glass—to the moon.

* * *

**Sooo did you guys like it ?? We all know what's gonna happen now ! Soo plz if you want me to keep updating i atleast want 20 reviews. Thankss guyss.**

****

Love yous

~Nessie


	48. Rosalie's Story

**A.N: Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while, ive been having a crappy time for a while and i wasn't in the mood for anything . Sorry again. Ohh and i haven't been getting many reviews which means my story's dying done. Anyways read and review**

* * *

Ch 48 Rosalie's story

"Bella, would you like to know my story, I mean how I became this?" She gestured to her perfect immortal body. I nodded. "Well you see it was back in 1933, I was eighteen and beautiful. I was in a family of five including me. My father worked in a bank for a royal family, the Kings—ironic isn't it" I nodded. "My mother stayed at home to take care of my brothers and me, but I was always her favorite. For you see she took great pride in my beauty, it was like a gift to them. My family was in middle class, we were lucky at the time, because it was around the Great Depression. My father always led me to believe that money came to those who could make it and deserved it. He told me that I could get anywhere in life and should settle for nothing less.

"My mother raised me to take my beauty for granted as well. She told me that my mission in life was to marry someone rich." She laughed at that. "I agreed with her, for I envisioned my life in a beautiful mansion with a huge lawn, clothes made just for me, much jewelry and many luxuries." Wow Rose was a shallow.

"One day, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father his lunch and told me I had to go give it to him. She told me to take it to him, which I agreed to do, but I remember being a bit confused when she made me wear my white organza and rolled my hair up. When I asked her why I was getting ready just to give this to my father, she said for no reason but there's nothing wrong with looking presentable.

"When I got to the bank I felt someone's eyes on me, but I felt nothing of it, because men always watched me, since the age of twelve. It was nothing to me, but this time I turned just to glance who the man was, and it was no other than Royce King's son, Royce King the second." She turned back towards the window. "I cannot deny he was attractive. He had lighter blonde hair than I and pale blue eyes. He was staring at me intently and everyday after that I received a bouquet of red roses. We went out for awhile; he gave me violets saying they looked like my eyes." Rose's eyes were violet? "We went to society parties and Royce always showed me off on his arm in public, which I loved. There was one where I first saw Carlisle, Esme and Edward—Edward pretending to be Esme's brother at the time. I was never a big fan of Dr. Cullen. I was so jealous of them being more beautiful then me, even the men, like I said, shallow. But they hardly ever went out. We also ended up on the front cover on the paper, and mingled with high society people. When you're a King, carpets are rolled out for you.

"Before two months of dating he proposed to me and I said yes. My dream of being rich was going to come true. My mother was ecstatic and my father was proud of me." She looked away. "I had one friend, her name was Vera." She looked back at me with sad eyes.

"She married young—seventeen—to a man my mother or father would never accept a carpenter. I know that they were truly in love by the way they kissed. I was jealous of her, because Royce never kissed me like that, especially in public. He said he had to watch what he did in public since he was taking over the bank soon.

"I was at her house one night with her little son Henry." She had a smile playing on her lips. "He was so cute, curly brown hair and dimples, kind of like a smaller version of Emmett. I was so envious that she had a child and I didn't. For you see I was ready to be a mother, it was my dream. I know I was 18 but I knew I was ready for a little baby of my own. I couldn't help but think of the beautiful babies me and Royce would make, and how they would play in the front lawn of the Kings.

"Well, that night I was kind of bragging about my wedding to Vera to make her sort of envious but she was a great friend and never cared. When it was time for me to leave I gave Vera a kiss goodbye and walked out the door. I remember thinking how the weather had to clear up in time for the wedding, because I didn't want to move it inside. I remember every detail of that night—I held onto it for so long in the…beginning, it's the clearest thing I remember as a human." I went silent, before she continued telling the story.

"It was cold out and I should've called my father to pick me up but I thought what for if it was a short walk. What a big mistake." I gulped fearing the story was going to take a downturn.

"I was walking in the cold when I heard Royce. He said,

"Rose!" I turned to see what he was doing here. He came out with a bunch of his friends. He was drunk, which was unlike him, because he hardly drank alcohol, just a bit of champagne for celebrations. I guess he liked something stronger.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and bragged. "This is my Rose, much better than your Georgian peaches, isn't she John?" He said to another one of his drunken friends.

He smiled evilly. "I don't know she's all covered up."

"Rose show them what you got. Royce said pulling on the jacket he had given me, causing the bronze buttons to break and fall all over the street." Rose said looking at me. "He ripped my hat off my hair causing some hair to rip off too. I screamed and I guess they enjoyed my pain because they kept going." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I knew what had happened to her. They raped her!

"I won't let you listen to the rest baby. Just know, Carlisle saved me, I thought I was dying when the pain was lessening and I was grateful, but then there was a bigger pain, like fire. I screamed and asked Carlisle to make it stop. He stood by me, telling me it was all right, and that he was so sorry. When I woke up he explained to me what I was, but I didn't believe him, until I saw myself in the mirror." She laughed humorlessly.

"I was the most beautiful thing in the world, except for the red eyes. I was shallow even then. Carlisle explained to me once more what I was and this time I believed him because of the thirst I felt in my throat. After wards I wanted payback so I killed the men that hurt me, but for Royce—" A dark chuckle. "I went the whole way. I stole a wedding dress, and killed his guards because he knew I was coming after him and was hiding in a safe room. I killed 5—no wait 7 people that night, oops. I made his death slow and precise so I didn't spill any blood I didn't want his blood in me. His face was priceless when he saw me, and his screams were heard.

"Then when I thought this life couldn't get any worst, I found Emmett." She smiled slightly. "I was on a hunting trip with Carlisle, Esme and Edward, when I found him. He was about to get mauled by a bear so I grabbed him and ran back to Carlisle asking him to change him. I know I was selfish, but he reminded me so much of Vera's child Henry, and I felt I had a connection with him. When Emmett woke up he didn't seem to care what he was and we've been together ever since, but if I could do anything, it would be if I could be human again." I looked down at my lap absorbing all that Rosalie told me.

"I would've traded anything to be human again, even Emmett who's my soul mate, but now I know that my life is worth living, and I wouldn't trade it for anything, because I have you." I looked up at her and she was beaming. "Of course I would've traded my family, my beauty, even Emmett if I knew I could be human again then, but then I would've never had the chance to raise you—" She touched my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "You're my everything Bella, the child I've always wanted. I love you so much my little girl, without you my life would have no meaning what so ever." Tears overflowed my eyes, spilling onto my cheeks. I threw myself on her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too mommy, so much," I mumbled into her golden hair. She kissed my cheeks before cupping them with her hands.

"You see, you were lucky enough not to let something happen to you. But I want you to put this behind you now, and be more careful from now on." I nodded and hugged her again.

We stayed hugging for a while until the front door opened. "Belly, Rosie are you done yet?" I knew who it was, it was Emmett. I looked up to see him half hiding behind the door.

I laughed, "Mommy, how hard did you hurt Emmett?" She smirked before waving him in.

"When you have men like Emmett, you've got to knock sense into them." Emmett walked in, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist and his chin on her shoulder.

Soon Edward, Esme and Carlisle were back. "Hey, where's Alice and Jasper?"

Edward sat down next to me, "Jasper stayed hunting for a while longer, and Alice went to pick up your car."

"Oh okay, well I'm bored," I said placing my arms delicately behind my head. Emmett was next to me shaking his head.

"Finally, someone who understands me!" he boomed and I laughed while nodding my head.

Alice skipped in the room with Jasper right behind her. She came to a halt waving car keys in front of me. I squealed, "Thank you!" She giggled nodding.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped up as he tilted his head to the side and Alice sniffed the air. "We have visitors" she sang in a mocking voice.

* * *

**I hope that was okayy, plus it was necessary since Bella didn't know why Rosalie hated men. She knew Rosalie was pretty mean to everyone, but she never knew why she despised men the most.**

**Can anybody guess who it iss??? In the next chapter you'll get a hint of what is going to happen in the story . Read and Review**

**~Nessie**


	49. Look whose back!

**A/N: Heyy i relle have nothing to say so il get on with the story loll . Read the bottom after ! Read and Review **

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 49 Look whose back!

Bella's POV

The front door was flung open and in walked the Denali clan. Tanya in the front with a huge grin on her pretty face. Tanya was amazingly beautiful, I don't know how Edward hasn't fallen for her, not that I want him to anyways…

Carlisle walked over to her and greeted her with a warm smile. "Tanya," she smiled in return.

"Carlisle, look at you you haven't aged a bit," we all laughed. "Edward, I haven't seen you in a long time," She embraced him in a friendly manner, but I couldn't help my jealousy level. When he kindly stepped out of her embrace, she looked over at me before a smile spread across her lips.

"Bella, you look even more beautiful then when we last saw you," I beamed and nodded my head.

"Thanks Tanya, I see you haven't changed a bit, you still look as beautiful as ever." She laughed before continuing to say hi to the rest of the family.

From the corner of my eye I saw my favorite Denali member. Carmen. She had a huge smile, letting her white teeth shine, her eyes sparkled and her arms were opened invitingly towards me. I ran into them immediately.

"Carmen, I've missed you so much." I whispered.

"Me too, niña bonita, me too." Carmen always called me some Spanish names, I loved it. When we let go I said hello to the rest of the Denali's before they all sat down.

"So what brings you Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh nothing I wanted to say hi to you guys, it's been very boring." I giggled, until Carmen picked up my arm. Tanya looked taken aback, "Bella what in heavens sakes happened to you?"

I looked over to see a very mad Rosalie. "Nothing, I-I" I couldn't find my voice to tell them, I was a bit ashamed.

"Bellisima, you can tell us anything," Carmen encouraged, removing her grasp from my bruised arm to my shoulder.

"Well, I kind of hurt my self when I went into shock,"

"Why'd you go into shock?"

"I was almost…raped," the last word came out so low, I didn't think they'd be able to hear me. It all went silent for a while until Carmen jumped up.

"What! Who was it?" She looked livid, and quite frankly it scared the crap out of me.

"They're taken care of," Edward said from the corner of the room. When did he move?

Carmen seemed to understand what he meant and relaxed a bit. What we weren't expecting was what Tanya said. "You have to take care of Bella a bit more, there's some lunatic out there."

"What?" Rose asked. Tanya nodded before continuing.

"Yes, we have heard that there was once a family, who the father was a bit…uh crazy. He was testing on his son some experiments, when it all went wrong. Some chemical created some type of horrible sickness in the boy's head, where he obsessed over things he liked. They took him and the father to a home for the crazy. The father eventually got too crazy and was brought down when he tried to hurt other patients." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "The son was calm, but then one day he managed to escape the house. They don't know where he is, they believe he's here in Forks, but they're worried because if he obsesses over anything—especially a person—he won't stop 'til he gets it, even if death is the way."

Rose's arms found their way around my shoulders, pulling me towards her. "Tanya, this can't be true."

"Rosalie, it's a hundred percent true, they don't have his name or picture, but the article is all there."

"Then we'll have to be extra careful with Bella." She replied I nodded feeling a bit scared.

After a while I yawned, stretching my arms. "I'm tired; I think I'm going to bed, goodnight." Everyone yelled goodnight and I went to my room, falling asleep.

_Dream:_

_We were sitting on the beach; it was beautiful, especially with the Greek god that sat next to me. Our hands were linked and my head was on his shoulder. _

_I sighed in contentment until I saw a long pale finger tilt my chin up._

"_Bella I love you so much," His golden eyes burned with the intensity he held and I melted in his arms. I touched his cheek, before stroking it._

"_I love you too Edward," He smiled his crooked smile, and just when we were leaning in for a kiss, a furious wind came; Edward was gone._

_I stood up looking for him frantically. The scene in front of me was no longer peaceful, but scary. The ocean had gone from the crystal blue color, to dark black with a huge wave forming. The skies darkened with cloud, spilling wind and thunder. The surroundings were now harsh mountains._

"_Edward!" I yelled. I ran by the water and it felt as though rocks were hitting my feet. _

"_Bella!" I heard him yell back from a far distance. _

"_Edward," I whirled around. "Edward!" Suddenly I came to a halt. Something didn't seem right. _

"_Oh Bella," a creepy voice sang. "Isabella, come here my love. Won't you come out and play?" I gulped._

"_Who are you?" I asked to whoever it was._

_He chuckled darkly. "For, you have forgotten who I am? How disappointing."_

"_I don't know who you are!" I yelled, frantically. I saw from the dark clear blue eyes but nothing more._

I woke up from my sleep with sweat covering my forehead. I looked at the time, 6:40 am. Ugh, great!

I stood up and walked to my bookshelf to grab Wuthering Heights. Esme had given it to me a while ago and I love it! I've read over seven times, but it just doesn't get old.

Edward's POV

"You can't be serious Tanya, this creepo can't be out here," I argued with Tanya. We were all currently sitting in the dinning room with the Denali's arguing over this boy that Tanya had talked about.

"Edward, I never said he was definitely here,"

"But you said—" She cut me off by shaking her head.

"No, I said they _believe_ he might be here, but they're not sure. They have no trace of him, but I'm not making this up, read my mind and you'll be convinced." She leaned back resting her head against the chair.

Eleazor got up and walked to the end of the room. "Edward, not to change topic, but have you been able to read Bella's mind?"

That shocked me. "No, I never had even when she was a child." He nodded and went deep in thought.

Alice looked up. "Bella's up." I looked at my watch and it said 9:00 am. The floor creaked a bit as she tried to come down.

"Belly, we're vampires, you'll never surprise us." Emmett called with a grin. Not even a second later Bella appeared in the doorway. Her hair was messy, like a haystack, her pink shorts twisted a bit, and her white camisole exposing her bruised arms.

"Emmett, I'm not stupid you know I kind of know I won't be able to." She huffed walking over to Esme.

"Good morning, dear." Her smile was warm, motherly. I guess the shock and fear is over—for all of us.

"Morning mom,"

"What would you like?" Esme asked.  
Bella gave an innocent look. "Mom, may you please make me some pancakes?" Esme laughed whole-heartedly, getting up to kiss Bella's cheek.  
"Sure, dear." Bella skipped over and plopped down on Alice's lap.  
"Someone's energetic?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow. She blushed but nodded.

An awful smell was approaching and everyone's nose scrunched up in disgust. Tanya grabbed her nose. "What is that god awful smell?"

"Stupid mutts," Alice murmured lowly.

"Mutts!" Irina screeched. "You have wolves with you as well? Isn't a human enough?" She growled.

"Irina, calm yourself!" Eleazor yelled. Bella looked up at me.

"Jacob's here?" She asked. My teeth grounded together at the thought of Bella being close to Jacob.

"Yes," it came out more like a growl. There was a knock at the door, so Bella got up to get the door. Alice came over to me placing her hands on my chest keeping me in place, then running with Bella.

"Edward, stop, come on!" Alice whisper yelled exasperated. I took a deep breath before nodding.

Bella walked in with Jacob on one side, and the new wolf, Seth on the other. "Morning mutts," Rose greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

Jacob smirked. "Good morning bloodsucker." Bella gave him a glare, shutting him up.

"Watch it, Jake." Esme walked out of the kitchen with a plate of six pancakes. How in heaven's name can Bella fit all that? I would expect Emmett to eat something like that if he were human, but not tiny Bella.

Seth's mouth dropped to the floor. He was literally drooling, because he smelled the pancakes. He took in a deep breath taking it all in, while everyone gave him strange looks.

Jacob bumped Bella's shoulder. "Leah said their mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby." Bella laughed.

Seth seemed to be moving like a zombie, with arms in front of his body, trying to grab the pancakes. "Mrs. Cullen, may I please have one?" Esme laughed. _"He's so sweet."_ She thought.

She extended the plate; anybody would've taken only one, but not this kid. He vacuumed it with his mouth, leaving the plate spotless. Bella looked at the plate wide eyed.

"Seth!" She shrieked. He winced, turning around. "You ate my pancakes! How could you?"

"Well he is a dog…" Irina muttered from behind Tanya.

"Watch it leech," Jacob snarled. Tanya snapped her teeth.  
"Listen here mutt, watch your tongue around us, you are after all out numbered."

Jacob snarled, before Carlisle spoke up. "Jacob, you do remember the treaty don't you?"

Jacob seemed pissed but nodded. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"What treaty?" Bella asked looking at me.

"Well years ago, we lived here and hunted the animals until one day the Quiletes found us—they were descendents from the wolf, making us enemies—they were going to expose us, but we made a treaty with them, if we didn't hunt on their land there would be peace. They aren't allowed on our territory, and we're not allowed on theirs." Jacob chuckled.

"You forgot the most important condition for you vamps," I froze. Crap, Bella's going to flip out.

"What condition Edward?" She asked, with her head tilted to the side. She looked like a little cute kitten.

"W-we aren't allowed to bite a human, let alone turn one of them into us." Bella got pissed.  
"That can't be possible! What about me?"  
Jacob grabbed her shoulders. "What about you Bella?"

She didn't even look at him, her eyes were on me. "Edward, we agreed I would be turned!"

Jacob turned to me furiously. "You. Are. Going. To. Turn. Her?" I ignored him.

"Bella, I know—"

"You can't back out, we'll have to move or something, but you have to turn me!"  
"Bella are you utterly insane! You can't be one of them! If they bite you, the treaty will be broken; we'll attack. We'll have to kill you!" I snarled harshly at that.

"Over my pile of ashes," I growled.

Bella broke free of his grasp. "Jacob, it would be my choice, you have no say in this!"

"Bella, it doesn't matter, they can't bite, nor create an immortal. Your choice or not, the treaty will be broken."

"Stop!" she yelled covering her ears. Rosalie snarled, at Jacob.

"Shut it blondie, don't you have a mirror to go look at or something?" Jacob snarled back, while Rosalie looked murderous. I'm sure she would've killed him if Emmett didn't wrap his arms around her waist holding her in place.

There was an awkward silence, until Seth spoke up. "I like blueberry muffins!"

We all looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What the tension here is suffocating, I wanted to lighten it."

"Seth, shut up," Jacob said hitting his forehead with the palm of his head.

Seth saluted him. "Okie dokie," I groaned.

"Bella, please, think this over" Jacob begged.

Bella huffed looking away. "Look Jacob, I understand you're worried, but this is my decision, I want to be one. I would like it if we were still friends, but if we can't then I guess this is goodbye, I guess." Jacob looked taken aback.

"Goodbye Bella…" He whispered walking out the house, before stomping back in to the kitchen. Soon he came out pulling Seth's ear. Seth had a bag of potato chips in his hands while he complained.

"Ouch, Jacob!"  
"Moron, eating leeches food, what's wrong with you? Are you sure you're a werewolf?"  
"Um…yes…no…wait is this a trick question?" Jacob groaned while dragging him out.

It got quiet, before Emmett was Emmett. "Well, that's an interesting way to start a morning."

Bella skipped over to me. "Edwarddd," she sang. Uh oh, what does she want?

"Yes Bella?"

She batted her eyelashes, pouting and swaying on her heels. "Can you pwetty pwetty pwease take me shopping later on?" She sounded so cute that I couldn't deny her.

"Of course Bella." she smiled brightly and jumped kissing my cheek, before high fiving Alice and Rose.  
"That's the Cullen women way." Rose said with a huge smile.

Jasper and Emmett whined. "Dude, what the hell, how could you give in so easily? You're disgracing us Cullen men!" Emmett exasperated.

Rosalie turned with a smile. "Emmett, you're taking me to the mall right babe?" Emmett looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, baby." I laughed.  
"Oh yeah, how could I?" I said sarcastically.

Jasper shook his head. "You both are pathetic, losing your will to women." Alice skipped merrily to him. She stood on her tip toes to play with his hair.

"But Jazzy, I know you cleared your day to come shopping with us right?"

"Of course Alice," he said immediately.

Emmett smacked my chest laughing. "Oh yeah we're bad, aren't we?" He just glared at us as we shrugged.

"Well girls, I say we get ready," Alice said clapping her hands. "Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Irina you guys can come too."

"No I don't want to shop with a human," Irina said looking at Bella with disgust. I'm guessing she got pissed off with Irina's attitude.

"Irina, I don't know what your problem is with me. Yeah I'm human, but I don't know why you hate it so much considering you were a human once, weren't you?" Irina stayed silent. "I thought so; I'm not going to let you push me over anymore." She stomped upstairs with the others following her. Irina sunk into the couch mumbling curses.

"Irina, stop it for god's sake! She's right, why are you always so mad at her?" Irina shook her head looking away from Eleazor.

After about an hour and a half they all walked down. Alice was wearing a short sleeve low cut pink shirt with a white camisole inside, dark blue skinny jeans and white pumps. Rosalie was wearing a blood red one shoulder sweater with a skirt and black leggings. She had on some huge boots! Her hair was also pulled to the side. Tanya had put on a golden shirt that said, "You love me, I know it" I felt there was a double meaning there, but who cares. She had grey skinny jeans and black boots and her curly hair was pulled back with a headband. Carmen and Kate were wearing pretty much the same thing, just in different colors. Carmen wore a white sweater while Kate wore a black one, with jeans and boots.

Then Bella came down, she looked absolutely gorgeous! She had on a sweater dress that reached mid thigh. It was black with grey stripes. She wore grey leggings and black small heeled boots. The ends of her hair were curled and a cute headband was in her hair, behind her bangs.

She skipped over to me with a smile. "You ready to go?" I nodded walking out the door. We got in the car and speeded away.

_8 hours later…_

We finally were home. All us boys—including Eleazor—grabbed the girls bags and walked inside. Bella ran in the house and plopped down on the couch, letting out a huge breath. "Phew, what a day, I'm so tired." I dropped the bags next to her, giving her a look.

"You're tired?" Jasper asked. She turned to look at him before nodding. Esme walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a towel, with Carlisle following behind her.

"Hello dears, how was today? Did you have fun?" The girls literally shouted yes, while we groaned or grumbled a yes. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"I see you boys disagree," Emmett ran up to Carlisle and grabbed his hands. It kind of scared me, not to mention Carlisle.

"You don't imagine! I thought I was going to die Carlisle, die! Do you know what it's like to be in a building full of clothes, with women making you hold onto their bags, and not even one video game?" He fake cried into his chest then raised a finger. "Not one Carlisle!" Carlisle made a weird face and slowly patted Emmett's back. Esme giggled but rubbed his back.

"There, there dear, you're home now, go on and play." Emmett looked up at Esme brightly giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ew…" Bella muttered.  
"Thank you Esme!" Emmett yelled running over to his X Box 360. "Jasper I bet twenty dollars I can beat you at modern warfare."

Jasper's head snapped up as he ran over to Emmett. "You're on! I'll smother you."  
"Oh dear," Esme said shaking her head. "Eleazor could you be a dear and watch them, or move anything _breakable_ away from them." Eleazor snickered but nodded.

I saw Bella's eyes droop, so I walked over there and cradled her to my chest. She looked up at me and blushed. I looked over to see Tanya looking out the window with her palm under her chin. I felt content, until Alice had to be Alice and ruin the moment.

"Here Bella," she chirped, handing Bella a mug of coffee. My head snapped up at Alice.

'What do you think you're doing?' I mouthed to her, making sure Bella didn't see. She just smiled innocently.

"_What? It's six in the evening Edward, she can't sleep now! Besides Kate told me that this somehow helps keep humans awake and active," _she thought rolling her eyes. Bella's nose wrinkled up when she brought the mug up to her nose.

"Alice, what the heck is this? It smells so strong," Bella asked holding the mug away from her face. Alice rolled her eyes, pushing the mug back to her.  
"Just drink it Bella, you won't feel tired." Bella hesitated before taking a sip. She looked up smiling.

"It's good," Alice had a smug smile on her face as Bella chugged down her coffee. She put it aside when she was done. "Thanks Alice."

Alice skipped away. "No problem, Tink!"

* * *

**A/N : Sooo whoever guessed the Denali's and the wolves you won ! Loll, i'll put ur names up in the next chapterr!**

**Soo that dream that Bella has gives you a hint of what this story is about, and if you read it carefully you might understand wat the person wants and wats going on. Anyways, i hoped you liked it and if you do you can let me know it in ur reviews and also wat u liked . Read and Review 3**

**~Nessie**


	50. Never again!

**A/N: Heyy guys sorry i have been gone for so longg. Well anyways im not gonna dedicate anything up here but wen u finish reading look on the bottom ^o^. Thanks and Read and Review.**

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 50 Never again!

_One hour later._

Dear Jesus, what has Alice done! "Oh my God look at these shoes! I have to have these shoes, look Alice, look! Aren't they pretty? Eep I know they are! Edward!" I heard Bella's footsteps running towards me. Emmett grabbed one of Esme's pillows and put it over his face groaning.

"_This is the only time I hate being a vampire." He thought. "I can't sleep to escape the noise, and I have super hearing! And there's two—TWO!—hyper active people in this house now."_

Someone tapped my shoulder. I hesitantly turned around to see Bella's overly big smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling, while she bounced up and down. God damn you Alice, why'd you give Bella extra strong coffee? Bella had recently become hyper about ten minutes ago and was irritating everyone—except Alice, who was enjoying the new Bella who could keep up with her energy.

"Yes Bella?" I asked. She literally smashed my face into the magazine.

"Look Edward, look! Aren't these shoes gorgeous?" She squealed. Once she removed the magazine I saw some blood red pumps.

"Yes Bella they're very pretty." She nodded eagerly, and then grabbed my hand pulling me towards the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were. Alice was smiling hugely, while Jasper was banging his head against the table.

"Look!" She said pointing to another pair of shoes in the magazine.

"Bella, they're beautiful, now why don't you relax?" I suggested. She frowned shaking her head.

"I have way too much energy to sit down and relax." She ran from the kitchen to her room.

Bella's POV

I looked through my room to find more magazines, to look for more shoes, but nothing. Ugh! I ran to Rosalie's room, but found nothing.

"Where the hell are the magazines?" I muttered, spilling papers onto the floor. Oops, I giggled, Emmett will pick that up.

I ran to Alice's room and found a magazine, but it was based on make up not shoes.

"Damn, where could they be?" I ran downstairs to see Emmett, Tanya and Eleazor covering their faces with pillows. What could be wrong with them? "Guys!!!!!" I yelled.

"What is it Bella?" Emmett asked from under the pillow.  
"Do you have a shoe magazine?" He peaked from under the pillow to give me a confused look.  
"Bella, I'm a man, why would I have a shoe magazine?" I shrugged.

"I don't know you used to have comic strips about Batman, how am I suppose to know?"

"Hey! Batman is amazing, okay?" I didn't even finish listening; I just kept running around the house, searching like crazy.

_2 hours later…_

It was currently eight o clock at night, and I was still running around. Although I don't think Esme will be happy with the re arrangements I made to the house…

If you could imagine a tornado passing through our house, it would be minimal damage to what I have done. "Emmett!" I yelled running to the living room playing his Wii fitness.

"Yeah?" He asked while doing his aerobics. I walked in front of the TV to block him. He gave me a little glare.  
"." (Emmett you need to help me clean this place up) I spoke so fast I don't think he understood me. He gave me a confused look before gently pushing me away.

"Not now Bells, I'm doing my fitness." I ground my teeth and stomped my foot.

"Emmett you're a vampire you can't get fit!" He ignored me and I ran to my next resolution. Edward.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I called running towards him. When I reached him, Rose, Alice and Tanya, I started to feel droopy. I shook off my tiredness.

"Bella, what happened?"  
"Emmett'?" (Emmett's being a big meanie and not helping me clean up the mess but I know you will, right Edward?) He looked at me like I had spoken a language he's never heard. He turned to look at Alice.

"Alice, you speak whatever this is, what did she just say?" He asked. Tanya giggled into her hand quietly with Rose.

Alice smirked. "Oh no more yelling at me about, 'why'd you give her coffee, it's your entire fault?'"

"Alice please, I have no clue what she said and my head hurts just trying to decode what she said," he said, while Alice laughed.

"She said, 'Emmett's being a big meanie and not helping me clean up the mess but I know you will, right Edward?'"

"Alice, I'm scared to know how you know that," Tanya said taking a step back.

"They speak the same language," Edward said shaking his head.  
"It's not rocket science!" Alice shrieked putting two fingers on her temples.

"Nope, it's worst, I can figure out rocket science," Edward argued. I was getting impatient so I started to bounce up and down pulling on his shirt like a little girl.

"Edwarrrddddd," I whined. My sleepiness was coming back ten times worst. That's not good.

Edward's POV

"Bella, relax," I told her calmly.

She stomped her foot and shook her head. "Carlisle and Esme will be home any time soon." I sighed.

"Okay, okay, let's go." She jumped up and down squealing.  
"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." She pulled my hand talking too fast for me to understand, but when we got to the doorframe she grabbed her head before she wobbled.

"Whoa." She then collapsed, but I was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. She worried me a bit until I heard her talk.

"…shoes…no they're mine…get away you stupid goat…" I turned to look at Alice.

"You've created a monster," I said chuckling while she looked at me in horror. "I would expect you to dream of things like this if you could, not her." She huffed, while Tanya laughed.

I walked upstairs and placed Bella under her covers. She snuggled into them before falling into a deeper slumber. I smiled, leaning down to her ear to whisper, "I'll be back later," then kissed her forehead. When I walked upstairs the front door opened, revealing one surprised vampire and another angry vampire. Uh oh.

"EMMETT!!!!!" Esme yelled at the top of her lungs. Emmett walked to the living room.

"I didn't do it!" He defended himself. Esme ignored him and continued yelling.

"YOU RUINED MY HOUSE EMMETT!"

"I swear I didn't do it!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO EAT HUMAN FOOD FOR ONE WEEK!" Emmett looked like he wanted to cry. Esme walked over to him, grabbed him by the ear and walked to the kitchen.

"No, Esme no!!!" we heard Emmett yell terrified, until it was muffled. Like in a scary movie Rose and Kate bit their nails for dramatic effect. When he came out, he looked scared. Jasper, who was dying of laughter, asked Emmett, "What'd she feed you?"

"C-co-cookie dough," he stuttered shivering. That's all it took, we all fell to the floor laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter children, I will punish you with him for laughing and not stopping him." I decided this had been enough, so I stopped laughing to look at Emmett, but I just bust out laughing again. Emmett looked so helpless it was hilarious! If we were able to cry I'm pretty sure everyone would be crying from laughter now.

"Esme,"—laugh—"Emmett"—laugh—"didn't do it" She looked shocked that Emmett had told the truth for once.

"Then who did Edward?"

"It was Bella," I whispered. I couldn't believe I had just sold Bella out. Esme looked shocked, and then pissed off, then guilty. _"I should apologize to Emmett. He's going to have to throw up that food." _She thought_._

"Emmett, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Esme said looking at the ground. Carlisle hugged her for comfort.

Emmett smiled brightly. "Somebody actually apologized to me for something I didn't do? Awesome! It's okay Esme."

"Bella is going to hear it when she wakes up." Esme muttered, but Rosalie got a bit defensive.

"Esme, don't yell at Bella, she was just really—and I mean really hyper." Esme looked a bit confused.

"Why would Bella be hyper? Sweets don't make her hyper, no matter how much she eats."

"Alice did it!" Emmett yelled. Alice glared at Emmett, and if looks could kill, Emmett would've dropped dead right now.

"Alice? What'd you do?" Esme asked her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I gave her coffee." She said innocently.

Esme shook her head. "I cannot blame you because you didn't know, but she's going to have to clean this all up as soon as she wakes up," she said walking to the kitchen.

"What? The pixie doesn't get yelled at for actually _doing _something, but I get fed human food for doing _nothing_? That's racist."

"Emmett, racist is for a race, gender is not a race, dumbass." Jasper said laughing at Emmett's lack of common sense.

"Ugh, you get what I mean."

"I'm not a pixie!" Alice yelled pouncing on Emmett. It was hysterical watching tiny Alice—who was probably half the size of Emmett—beat Emmett. I looked over at Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie's face looked amused while Jasper didn't know if to laugh or pull Alice of Emmett.

I nudged Jasper's arm and cocked my head towards Alice and Jasper. "You going to do something?"

He shook his head. "If I take her off him now, it will be my head later on." I laughed shaking my head. "Plus, as long as she doesn't get hurt she'll be alright." I raised an eyebrow and he raised his hands in surrender.

Rose suddenly entered the conversation. "Jasper learned his lesson after Alice hit him and didn't talk to him for a whole day."

"What!" I said.

Rose smirked while Jasper grimaced. "See, they were hunting when Jasper saw a bear over Alice. He immediately thought she was in trouble so he killed the bear and hid Alice. When he turned to look at her she was furious that he took her kill. She said that she was over 50 years old and she could take care of herself."

"Oh my god, Jasper is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, that was one of the worst days of my life. I do a good deed and got ignored for it." I laughed hysterical.

After another five minutes Alice and Emmett were still wrestling. Jasper was getting worried so he walked over to them and carefully took Alice off Emmett. Alice kept thrashing to get away from Jasper, but he tossed her over his shoulder before turning to me. Alice was yelling and kicking him but he didn't budge.

"Yeah, I think Alice needs some fresh air. Be back in a couple of minutes." He ran out the house while Emmett got up and sulked. Rose sat down in the couch and crossed her legs shaking her head.

"Don't come complaining to me Em, you should know by now that you shouldn't piss Alice off." He pouted and walked over to his X Box.

After about half an hour, the door flew open, revealing an angry vampire and frustrated one. Alice stomped in the house and plopped down next to Rosalie, while Jasper shook his head walking over to me.

"_Thank the heavens Edward that you still don't have to worry about your girl about to rip your head off." He thought._

I chuckled. "I will soon though." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_I'll pray for you." _

"Why?" I asked.

"_Women can sometimes be our defeat man. They are impossible at times! Bella could be the same." _

"I doubt it, she's not that crazy." He raised an eyebrow, while I put my hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, maybe a little."

"_Edward, I hope you know your prayers because you're going to need them, believe me." _

"Jasper shouldn't you be making amends with your wife?" I asked. He looked over at Alice and she huffed looking away from him.

"I'm scared." He admitted, while I laughed. Suddenly I heard a yawn. When I looked up at the stairs I saw Bella, rubbing her eyes.

"Well look who's alive?" Emmett joked. Bella giggled before skipping down the stairs. She said hi to the Denali's and took a seat between Rose and Alice. Not long after Esme walked in from the garden.

"Isabella." Uh oh, when Esme uses full names in that tone that means she's mad or we're in trouble. I looked over and saw Bella gulp.

"Hey mom," she squeaked. Esme raised an eyebrow.  
"Young lady you are in so much trouble. Look at this house." Bella looked around and blushed guiltily. "You are going to clean up this whole house, without the help of your siblings." Carlisle looked wide eyed at Esme and Bella's mouth fell open.

"Esme…" Carlisle tried, but all in vain.

"Carlisle you know I love our daughter, but she has to clean up what she has done. This is the worst mess she's ever done!" Carlisle nodded, while Bella got up.

I looked over pleadingly at Esme. She met my eyes, _"I'm sorry Edward, Bella has to learn."_

"But it will take her forever." I said too low for Bella to hear.

"_Well then you will have to watch what Alice gives Bella from now on won't you?"_ I nodded helplessly as she walked back outside to the garden with Carlisle behind her.

I looked at everyone and they nodded. Bella's was picking up the magazine scraps that were scattered all over the floor. We all got up and started picking up faster than her. She looked up surprised.  
"Guys!" she hissed. "Stop, I don't want to get you in trouble too."  
Emmett snorted, "Since when?" Bella ignored him trying to take what I had from my hands.

Tanya walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, let us help you please?" Bella looked at Tanya, hesitating before she gave up.

"Okay,"

"Let's get back to work people!" Alice yelled. She was sitting on Jasper's shoulders trying to place a vase back in place. Don't ask me how it got on the floor when Bella can't even reach that high.

Minutes passed by and we were still cleaning, 'til I heard Esme's thoughts. _"Maybe I was too rough on her…"_ She was coming in.

"Drop what you're doing! Places!" I hissed. Alice jumped down from Jasper's shoulders, Rose ran to the couch, Carmen and Eleazor threw out the magazine scraps, Kate sat down next to Irina who still had on her poker face, Emmett ran to his X Box and I sat down next to Bella.

She had a duster in her hand and was wiping down the table. Esme walked in that moment with a wide mouth. "Bella…you did it!" She exclaimed brightly. Bella nodded with a smile.

Carlisle looked over at me and winked._ "Good job son,"_ I nodded.

"And you said you couldn't do it," Esme said giving Bella a hug. "Now dear, one thing you can never ever have is coffee." We all laughed and Bella blushed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!? It needed a little humor don't ya think? anyways im going to give credit to my reviewers who got the visitors right, which were the Denali's and wolves.**

**1. TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul**

**2. motherduckatschool- she got the wolves right !**

**3. D-trixluvah8992**

**4. hrrrpenny**

**5. vampsrulewolvesdont**

**Oh and this is to my reviewer teeesha: Read the flashback again and the description of Joe loll that's all I'm saying.**

**Anyways read and review and il update!  
**

**~Nessie**


	51. Getting to know you and SEX ED

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Happy very B-lated Valentines Day. This is a long chapter, so i hope a lot of more people will review or il cry. Read and Review.**

**Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 51 getting to know you and SEX ED!

Bella's POV

"Bye Carmen, Bye Tanya, Bye Kate, Bye Eleazor." I said waving them off as they drove away. "And goodbye Irina." I ran upstairs and picked out my outfit. I decided on skinny jeans with a long sleeved black V-neck shirt, with a white camisole peeking out and black converse.

When I came down the only person waiting for me was Edward. He had his gorgeous crooked smile on his lips, while his golden eyes shined. _"Oh what I would give for you to love me as I love you,"_ I thought to myself. When I reached the bottom step Edward outstretched his hand for me, which I took and led me to the garage.

The ride was silent, but I was content because I could be in peace with Edward all to myself. When we arrived to school we saw Coach Clapp walking in with a bagel with ham, cheese, biscuit and egg. My nose wrinkled up in disgust. That's disgusting!

"Isn't he supposed to be on a diet?" I whispered to Edward as we walked in the building.

"Yeah that lasted for about an hour then he had ten bags of Sun Chips with a liter of soda. You can see how well that diet went." I covered my hand over my mouth to keep the laugh I wanted to let loose, quiet.

Edward looked up after Coach Clapp and started laughing. "What?" I asked. Edward ignored me, so I shook his arm. "Edward, what happened?"

"Guess what we're doing in gym today?" He asked amusement clear in his face.

"Uh that dreaded sport they call volleyball." He chuckled shaking his head.  
"Nope, we're having sex ed." I froze in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you serious?" I asked slowly and he nodded. He knew I was traumatized with the sex talk after Emmett told me the Bird and Bee story. I shuddered remembering it and Edward laughed.

"Bella it was years ago!" I gave him a look that said, 'yeah and your point is?'

"Hey, don't give me that look that says yeah and your point is?" I giggled and walked into my first class.

The bell ran and I walked out of my class with Edward onto my next one by myself. I felt someone coming closer to me and my breathing hitched. But I noticed it was that boy James.

"Hey James," I greeted.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" He asked. I nodded and kept walking.  
"Good, pretty tired, you?" he shrugged.

"I've been better. So what class do you have now?"

"Gym," I groaned. I would have to hear that stupid sex talk. He chuckled quietly.

"I'm guessing you don't like gym?" I shook my head.

"Nope and the fact that we have Sex Ed today makes it even worse!" From the corner of my eye I saw Mike and a girl I've never seen.

She was really pretty. She had fiery red hair, which was curled to her mid back. Blue eyes which stood out nicely; sharp features, and fair skin. She looked about 5"7, my age, and rich. She looked like she was wearing designer clothes. When I looked at her in the face she flicked her scarf and glared at me. I'm so glad her eyes didn't have bullets because I would've been shot by now.

I turned my head and saw as Mike ran towards me and James. I mentally hit groaned. This kid just doesn't get it does he?

"Hi Bella," his smile was huge. I put on a fake smile.  
"Hi Mike." He looked over at James, then at me, before glaring at him. James was also glaring at him.

"Who's this?" He asked cocking his head towards James. I sighed, shifting my books to my left arm.

"Mike this is James, James this is Mike." They gave each other stiff nods, and I started walking away faster. When I finally reached the gym I ran in and got changed.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle and Alice covered her ears hissing. "Stupid moron." We both took seats in the bleachers with the rest of the class, while Coach brought out a movable chalkboard and box. I gulped.

"Okay, so I know you guys know what sex is already, but it's necessary that you have to take this. So if you listen, keep quiet, we'll be finished fast. Keep questions until the end." Some kid—who I recognized as Tyler raised his hand. Coach sighed. "I said questions at the end."

"But this is important."

"What is it Mr. Crowley?"

Tyler pointed to the box and chalkboard. "Um, you're not going to draw anything sexual there right? And what's in the box?" Alice giggled quietly.

"No Mr. Crowley I am not going to draw anything_ graphic_ on there, and if you keep shut you would know what's in the box."

"But—"  
"I said shut it!" Coach Clapp yelled. Tyler shut his trap and Coach began.

"So sex starts with desire, and those desires are called lust. It triggers…" I was about to puke at this conversation. Its worst than what Emmett said to me.

_Flashback:_

_I walked in through the door after school. I was seven years old and just found out what love is and that people make babies. I wondered how though._

_Nobody except Emmett was in the house. I skipped over merrily to him. "Hi Emmiee" I sang. He turned to look from his PS3—the XBOX of that time—and kissed my cheek with a wet kiss._

"_Hey Belly Welly. How was school today?" He asked. I sat down on the couch and shrugged. _

"_It was good. But I have a question to ask you and you're the only one I know who will answer it." His attention was still glued to the screen.  
"Mhm, what is it?" _

"_Em, how are babies made?" I asked. His fingers stopped pressing buttons and he looked at me with wide eyes before chuckling quietly. _

"_Bells, why do you want to know that?" _

"_Because, I know people make babies, but like…HOW?" _

_He took a seat next to me, sinking the couch making me almost topple over. "Belly, do you want me to tell you how?" I nodded my head eagerly. "Okay, well see the bee is the boy and the bird is the girl. The boy has an organ called…the stinger and he uses that to…"_

After Emmett finished telling me that story I ran away screaming. The doors flew open and in ran Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Alice all looking alarmed.

"_Sweetie, what's the matter?" Rose asked. _

"_Emmett, you were supposed to be watching her," Alice growled. Emmett didn't dare to look up but kept laughing._

_Edward bent down to my level and tilted my chin up. I yelled. "Get away from me with your stinger!" He looked up confused, but soon his eyebrows started to un knit themselves. Rose and Alice looked at each other in confusion and next Jasper bent down to my level. _

"_Bells, Edward doesn't have a stinger." He said. I nodded my head.  
"Yes he does, Emmett said all boys have an organ called a stinger." Jasper, Rose, and Alice looked at each other, then I heard Edward growl._

_I looked up and saw Emmett still looking down, but Edward was crouched and growling. "Emmett, you stupid moron, how dare you?" Everybody else seemed to piece everything together. Rosalie looked scary. Jasper was crouched too, but I didn't see Alice. _

"_She wanted to know." Emmett defended backing away slowly. All of a sudden Alice jumped on him. _

"_You idiot! I got him!" Rosalie turned to me with a sweet smile. _

"_Honey, why don't you go to your room for a bit? We have to talk to Emmett for a second." Me being innocent, I nodded my head and skipped up the stairs. _

_End of Flashback:_

I came out of my thoughts when someone shook me. I turned to see it was Alice looking at me curiously. I just shook my head and said, "Just thinking."

"Don't tell me you're remembering the bird and bees talk with Emmett?" She asked giggling. I nodded.

"And that's all you need to know about sex" I caught Coach Clapp say. I looked over a bit shocked. Alice touched my shoulder with a smile.

"You daydream for a long time, chica." She teased.

Tyler raised his hand and Coach Clapp sighed. "Yes Mr. Crowley?"

"Now do we get to see what's in the box?" Coach Clapp sighed once again. Alice giggled quietly next to me.  
"Boy is he in for a surprise." She muttered. I looked at her confused and she just tapped the side of her head with a smile. I just shrugged and got up ready to leave with the rest of the class when Coach Clapp blew his whistle.

"Before you leave, pass by me, and if you don't I won't mark you as present." Everyone walked by him and he seemed to give everybody something. Tyler's eyes bulged out of his head when he got whatever he got. I was next so I opened my hand and in it he dropped…a condom.

I looked up at him to see if he was serious. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Swan, you act as if you've never seen one." I shook my head. "Well get used to it. Now go." I walked away with that…thing in my hand. Alice caught up to me easily.

"Bella, you ok?" She asked.

"Alice why didn't you tell me we were getting co-co-con"

"Condoms," she said slowly as if she were talking to an idiot.

"Yeah those." She shrugged and twirled the thing in between her fingers.

"Alice! Put it away!" I hissed. She looked over at me as if I was crazy.  
"Bella, it's just a condom, calm down. Kids your age see this all the time, hell most of them use it." I groaned.  
"Bet you have." She sent a smug smile my way.  
"No, when you're a vampire you don't need to worry about things like that." I shook my head and walked into the locker rooms.

After we came out of the locker room I saw James waiting outside. When he saw me he walked over to me with a smile. "Pst, I think he likes you" Alice whispered then giggled like a regular high school girl.

"Hi, Bella." He said with a sweet smile. I smiled back.  
"Hi James, let me introduce you to my sister. Alice this is James, James this is Alice." Alice's usually perky attitude dropped as she took a real look at James and she looked suspicious.

"Hi James," she said a bit bland.  
"Hello Alice," he said in the same way. I quickly cut in to ease the tension.

"What brings you here, James?" He looked back at me.

"I wanted to walk you to class." I was stunned that someone would like to walk me to class.

"Sure, come on Alice." She was still staring at James through narrowed eyes until I called her name.

"Coming!"

Lunch time

Alice didn't wait for me to go to lunch, but instead ran out of the room at human speed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I shrugged it off and walked down to the cafeteria.

Once I entered I saw my family sitting at there usual table. I wasn't hungry so I walked over to them. Alice's face was deep in thought when I got there and everyone—but Edward—was chatting.

My chair scrapped the floor and I sat down. "Hey Belly!" Emmett greeted in his usual cheery way.  
I smiled and said, "hey Emmy" Rose looked over at me and smiled a gorgeous smile.  
"Hey baby, how was your day?" I thought back to gym and shuddered. Edward—who was sitting next to me looked at me with worry.

"You ok, Bella?" I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, just remembering gym." He understood and chuckled a bit, but everyone else was lost, because they had gym after lunch.  
"What happened in gym, Bella?" Jasper asked holding Alice's hand.

"We had Sex Ed," I muttered embarrassed, but that's all it took for Emmett to laugh. The cafeteria looked over at us and I ducked my head, blushing harder feeling mortified.  
"You—" _laugh_ "had—"_ laugh _"sex Ed?!" I kept my head in my arms and nodded. He chuckled harder. "Did they give you the bird and bees talk?" I looked up at him and glared, as I think the rest of the table—excluding Alice, because she was still deep in thought.

"No Emmett, I didn't have the birds and the bees talk again. Once is enough" I murmured. Edward looked over at me and chuckled. "This is so not funny_ Eddie_" I said in a sickly sweet voice. He grimaced and I smirked. "The worst part was what they gave me." I said.

"What'd they give you?" Edward asked.

"They gave me a co-co, you know what, why don't I just show you?" I pulled out the disgusting thing and showed it to them. Emmett took one look at it and threw his head out in a booming laughter. Rosalie snatched it before Jasper could and examined it, twisting it around in her fingers. Jasper took it next and started reading the back.

"To use…" I plugged my ears.

"DON'T READ THAT!" I whisper-yelled, he looked up at me and chuckled. He gave it to Edward who looked at it and laughed.

I started getting worried about Alice. She's been in deep thought for a pretty long time. "Hey guys, what's wrong with Alice?" Edward looked at me while Jasper and Rose looked at her. Emmett was still laughing.

"I don't know, she's thinking that she's seen a familiar face in one of her visions, but she can't remember." Edward explained. I leaned over and waved my hand in front of Alice's face.  
"Ali, wake up" I said. She started blinking and shaking her head.

"Ooh sorry guys, how long was I thinking?" Emmett looked up and in between he snickering said,

"Just missed the Sex Ed conversation and the condom presentation." Alice started giggling.  
"When Coach Clapp dropped the condom in your hand you should've seen your face Bella, it was priceless." I groaned and hid my face in Edward's chest as he chuckled. The lunchroom got quiet so I peeked to see James walking in and looking towards me. His smile slipped and he started to glare. I looked over and saw the new girl Victoria glaring at who I believe was me. I looked up to see Edward glaring at James. What the hell? Is this a glaring contest?

I turned to see Alice narrow her eyes. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked. She let go of Jaspers hand and put her fingers to her temples and began rubbing it.

"I know I've seen him in one of my visions, I just can't remember."

"Alice, you've seen him before, you even asked me who that was! I just introduced him to you today." I remember when I stumbled into him.

She closed her eyes. "I know, but now I really looked at him. Before I only knew his name because he was the talk of the day like we were in the beginning, and I only caught a brief look at the back of his head the day I asked you who it was." Jasper wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed the top of her head. She remained with her fingers on her temples but she sighed and leaned into him.

Rosalie seemed to break the ice. "So isn't everybody happy that tomorrow's the last day of school?!" Emmett nodded vigorously as did I. Edward nodded too.

"Yes, this is a hell hole." I said.  
"School has always been and will always be." Edward stated leaning back in his chair.

The bell rang and we all collected our stuff. "See you guys later." I waved.  
"See ya later Bell." Alice waved skipping with Jasper's hand in hers.

"Bye honey." Rose kissed my cheek and walked off with Emmett's arm linked to her. I turned to Edward.  
"So you ready for our last day of biology class?" I was actually a bit excited. He smiled and nodded.

We walked into class and heard Mr. Banner that we were watching a movie on cell division. I groaned, but it's not like I'm going to pay attention to it anyways.

Once the movie started I got a text message. It read Alice.

_Bella, _

_  
Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? =)_

_Alice_

I laughed a bit and tapped Edward's shoulder. He looked over at me and I showed him the message. He read it and rolled his eyes. "Alice will be Alice." He muttered.

"Should I say yes? It's not like I'm going to miss anything am I?" He shook his head.  
"No teacher's that dumb to give work on the last day of school." I nodded and texted back.

_Alice,_

_Sure, but we're going shopping in Port Angeles? I mean they have nothing really._

_  
Bella_

I put my sidekick away only to find it vibrating again. I took it out and it read another message from Alice.

_Bella,_

_HELL NO!!! We can go to Paris or New York. I'm thinking more New York considering we haven't been there in a long time._

_Alice_

I was getting excited about this trip, but then I thought…what about Esme and Carlisle?

_Alice,_

_I agree New York. It's a shopping capital! But do you think Carlisle and Esme will let us? And who else is coming?_

_  
Bella,_

My phone vibrated again.

_Bella,_

_Yup, I already saw them agree to this. They want some "quality time" if you catch my drift—_My nose scrunched up at the idea of "quality time"—_And all of us. Me, you, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. We'd be in separate rooms, as in boys in one room and girls in another._

_Alice_

I was literally bouncing in my seat.

_Alice,_

_Omg! I can't wait! I'm so excited, when are we leaving? =)_

_Bella_

I turned and saw Edward had a confused look on his face. My phone vibrated again.

_Bella,_

_Me either!!!!!!!!!!! 3 We're leaving tomorrow 10 am. The earliest flight I could get. _

_Alice_

_Alice,_

_Awesome! I can't wait. Thank you Alice, I love you 3 _

_Bella._

My phone vibrated once again but this time it was two messages; one from Alice and one from Rose.

I opened Alice's first.

_Bella,_

_No problem Tinker bell. I love you tooo 3 =)_

_Alice._

I smiled and next I opened Rosalie's.

_Bella,_

_Soo I hear we're going to New York tomorrow? _

_Rosalie._

Damn, Alice is fast.

_Rose,_

_Yup, news travels fast huh? I am so excited =)_

_Bella._

When I put my phone down, I received a note in my lap. I opened it and saw it was from Edward.

**Hey, what's going on? Why are you bouncing like crazy and why are Rose and Alice blocking me?**

I grabbed a pen and wrote back while my phone vibrated.

Sorry, we're just very excited. Alice is taking us shopping in New York!!!!!!

I opened my phone.

_Bella,_

_  
Its Alice of course news travels fast haha. I know so am I. I can't wait to see what's going to happen in New York. =]_

_Rosalie._

_Rose, _

_Haha of course. I know I really want to see what New York has in store for us._

_Bella. _

Edward passed me the note and I read it.

**When? For how long? Do Carlisle and Esme know about this Bella? Do Emmett and Jasper know? Do you know how bored they are going to be? Do you know how much I'll miss you Bells?**

I wanted to cry at the sweetness of the last sentence.

Relax _dad,_ of course Carlisle and Esme know and yes Jazz and Em probably know, because we're all leaving tomorrow. I'm not sure for how long though.

I didn't get another text from Rose.

**Dad!!! Heyy Bells, that's not nice. And really we're all going?**

Edward you know I love you (Literally) Yup Alice told me, she said we're all going but we'll be in separate rooms. All the boys in one room and all the girls in another. 

I heard him groan a bit before he started writing back.

**Seriously? Separate rooms? **

I giggled a bit.

Edward! We are girls! 

I passed him the note and he rolled his eyes.

**Bella I know that. But, what are all us boys going to do in one room? We can't even sleep! **

Aww, I don't know. We have a lot of fun. Play video games.

**Thanks Bells very helpful!!!! Not!**

I laughed a little.

Sorry Eddie, but I'm not a guy I can't help you out in that area.

He read the note and laughed, when the bell rang. I collected my stuff and looked up to see Edward's head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Alice is coming." In about five seconds she was at the door with a smug smile. Mr. Banner was too busy fixing papers to see her or us at that matter. Edward smiled and nodded at her once. "Bella, we're cutting," he whispered lowly.

I looked over at her and she nodded but mouthed 'hurry up.' I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand—ignoring the electrical shock—and ran out of there with Alice beside me.

"Well hello you guys." She greeted "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Alice, why are we cutting?" I asked.

Edward answered this. "We never stay all day on the last day." He said it in such a 'duh' tone.

"No wonder why you guys would always get home earlier than I would." I stopped dead in my tracks as did they. "Hey! That means that you guys sent me to school all day and you guys left early?!" I shouted. Alice rolled her eyes and gestured towards me as she kept running.

Edward picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Come on Bella, we have to make this fast." I blushed at the contact, but flailed a bit.

"Are you trying to say I'm slow?" I teased a bit wanting to hear his respond. I knew he wouldn't want to hurt me.

"Um…Bella you're not…I mean…So what do you want to get in New York?" He asked trying to change the topic. I giggled.

"Good save. I don't know whatever I like I guess." I heard him chuckle and mutter "girls" Next thing I knew I was strapped into his Volvo. Out of the dashboard window I saw Rose getting in the Jeep while Emmett started to move out of his 'leaning against the Jeep because I'm cool' position. Alice ran into her Porsche and Jasper just closed the door.

Edward took off with Em and Alice right behind him. "Sooo, what are we going to do now?" I asked breaking the silence.

He looked over at me and shrugged. "I'm not sure, whatever Alice has planned for you before tomorrow." I nodded and leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes.

It didn't even feel like I shut my eyes for five minutes, before Edward called my name. "Huh?" I answered groggily. He opened the door and soon was by my side picking me up bridal style. My eyes immediately snapped open as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Aww look at little Belly," Emmett taunted. I looked over at him as he smirked at me. "She's a wille baby again." Alice locked the car and walked over to him to pull him by the ear.

"Ha ha." I laughed. Edward chuckled and brought into the house. Esme greeted us and Edward set me down on my feet. Apparently Carlisle also left work early today, because he came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Bella," I smiled.  
"Hi daddy." He smiled back before he picked up something to the floor. He held it in front of his face and raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Isabella, why do you have a condom?" I blushed probably a hundred different hues of red. Emmett pulled his arms away from Rose's waist to fall to the floor laughing. Alice giggled a bit, and Esme flitted over to Carlisle's side and took it out of his hands. Carlisle's eyes didn't leave my face and his blonde eyebrows were still raised.

I ducked my head in embarrassment and Edward chuckled a bit. I looked up at him and shot him a death glare, as if to say 'shut up'. He understood the message and shut it.

Edward POV

I chuckled a bit at the situation.

"_Why would Bella have this?" _Carlisle questioned. Bella looked up and sent me a 'shut up' glare, which was creepy, so I shut up. She smirked and looked up at Carlisle.

"Well, Bella?" He pressed once again. Esme touched Bella's shoulder and gave her a stern look.  
"Sex Ed dad," Bella muttered. I'm sure we would've missed it if we didn't have vampire hearing.  
"They taught you Sex Ed?" Esme asked. Bella nodded.

"Oh thank God!!" Carlisle cried out, releasing a breath he was holding in. We all looked at him like he was crazy, even Emmett looked at him that way. "I was beginning to think you used that thing." He said, pointing to it.

Bella blushed again and Emmett laughed. "Bella, didn't even—" _laugh_ "know what it was—" _laugh_ "'til they told her."

"Shut up Emmett!" Bella yelled. Alice wanted to take Bella. She skipped over to her and pulled her hand.  
"Come on Bella! We need to get an extra luggage!" Alice squealed. Bella nodded and was dragged out of the house, with Rose following them. Esme smiled after them.

"Well, I'm going to the garden boys." She started to walk away before she stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Don't break anything please!"  
Emmett plopped down on the sofa and put his feet up on the table.

"Emmett, feet down!" Carlisle said sternly. Emmett sighed but pulled them down.

"Carlisle is it true you allowed Bella to miss school tomorrow so we could go to New York?" I asked curiously. He looked over to me and nodded.

"Yes Edward, I did. She needs a break and Alice got to me." He looked down and I'm sure if he could blush he would.

I laughed a bit and sat down next to Jasper. "What's up bro?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about my anniversary. I don't know what I'm going to give Alice." He looked down. Emmett suddenly popped in.

"Oh crap mines in a couple weeks. I almost forgot." I shook my head.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Didn't you forget last time and Rose almost murdered you." I said. A look crossed his face and he shuddered.

"Alice is very special I don't know what to do for her." I felt a sting of jealousy. At least he was with his loved one, Bella and I have a pretty long way before anything.

I got up and went to my room and locked myself in there and listened to Claire de Lune by Debussy. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes grabbing my hair.

This is driving me crazy! This feeling, its driving me nuts! I've never expected to fall for anyone and I gave up hope when I became a vampire. Then we find Bella and decide to keep her. Alice has a vision of me falling in love with her, and I do everything in my will power to stop it, but it was too late because I already love her with all my being.

I must've been thinking for a long time, because I heard feet shuffling and then Alice's feet behind the other footsteps. "Come on, Bella." Alice said.

"But Alice, what's wrong with Edward I'm worried." Bella whispered. My head snapped in the direction of the door and I heard Alice's thoughts.

"_Edward, you better thank me for saving your butt. I know you're not in a good mood, so you better thank me."_

"Don't worry Bells, he'll be fine. He's just thinking is all, now come on, you've got to get to bed so you can wake up early tomorrow." Alice's enthusiasm was back.  
"Okay Alice," I heard footsteps walk away. I closed my eyes and just kept thinking.

Suddenly someone was knocking hard on my door. "Edwardddd get your butt downstairs!!!" Of course it was Alice. I groaned and opened the door. She stood there with a smile.

"Alice there's no ne—" Before I could finish my sentence she threw me a luggage and skipped to Bella's room.

"You better pack up quick; we're leaving after Bella gets ready." I quickly packed up at vampire speed, when I heard yawns. Bella walked by my room and into the other bathroom.

After she came out looking refreshed, I walked out and called her name. "Bella," she looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Edward, you feeling better?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I needed a moment." She just laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "So you think it's funny?" She nodded. "Well let's see what shall I do to get revenge?" I asked in a mocking question. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to run. I ran over to her vampire speed and caught her by the waist.

She squealed and looked up at me. "Edward, let me go," she giggled. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Come on guys! Stop playing in the hallway and get ready!" Alice yelled. I chuckled.

"You heard Alice, I have to get ready," Bella complained.

"Okay." I said letting her go. She smirked.

"Thank yo—" I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. "Ah! Edward, let me go!" She yelled kicking her feet. I just rolled my eyes. I got to her room and placed her on her bed.  
She pouted with her arms crossed. "Oh come on Bells, I'm sorry." She looked away. I kneeled down and grabbed her hands. She looked down at me with wide eyes. "It was a faster way of transportation." That did it. She started laughing and I knew I was forgiven.

She bent down and kissed my cheek—which caught me by surprise—before she pushed me. "Go Edward," she said through her laughter.  
"But why?" I whined.  
She raised an eyebrow. "I've got to change." Ohh.

"Oh okay, see you in a bit." She laughed and pointed to the door. I walked out there and walked downstairs.

Alice stood there with a smirk. "What were you guys doing in the hallway?" I shrugged and kept walking. She stood in my path and raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing Alice," I put my hands up. She didn't buy it but let me go.  
"Mhm," she mumbled. "Come on Bella!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said coming down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme stood up from the couch and walked over to her. Emmett and Jasper were taking the luggage outside.

"Be careful, sweetheart." Esme told Bella, putting a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Please be careful Bella, and listen to," he looked around. "Anyone but Alice and Emmett." They both screamed 'Hey!' simultaneously. Carlisle chuckled. "Be good and listen to Rose." He looked at Rose and she smiled back, putting her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I know daddy, I know. I'll miss you guys. Goodbye." She kissed Carlisle's cheek and walked out the house with me and Rose following her. Emmett came over to us with a sulk face.

"It's about time guys." He grumbled. We shrugged and got in the car headed to the airport.

_8 hours later…_

Bella's POV

Alice skipped over to the managers table and asked for our rooms.  
"The two luxurious suites please." She batted her eyes at the employee for extra effect and he looked dumbfounded. I started to giggle as he stuttered.

"S-sure, r-right this way." He kept looking at her like a piece of meat. I looked over at Jasper and saw him fuming.  
"Thank you!" She skipped back to us and grabbed Jasper's hand as the guy led us up to the top floor.

"Here you go ladies." He opened the door to reveal a beautiful room. It was a feather pink with a crème. It had a huge bed fit for five people with light pink sheets and crème duvet. There was a crème burier with a tiny stool and a huge chandelier hanging from the middle. It was a room fit for a princess! My mouth must've been open because Rose closed it for me as Alice walked in as if she owned the place.

I even heard the guy take a breather. "Dayummm!" Emmett boomed. I nodded slowly and walked in.

"Alright boys, go to your room. Shoo!" Alice said waving her hand in dismissal. Rose got up and closed the door in the face. I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing.

This is going to be good.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Hope so.**

**I'd like to thank Loubehhlou and Titanterror12 for their amazing reviews! I'm glad you guys liked my story and it made you laugh! **

**Read and Review pretty please**

**~Nessie**


	52. Back to ForksSummer overBack to school

**A/N: Hi hi hi, so i know you all want to yell at me for not updating , but theres just problems going on and i hadnt been able to get in the mood to write with everything. READ THE END please. Read and Review**

**~Nessie.**

* * *

Ch 52 Back to Forks. Summer over. Back to school.

Bella's POV

New York was amazing! We were there for practically the whole summer. We came back last week with double the amount of luggage's we left with, much to Carlisle's surprise.

School starts tomorrow and my birthday is in three days. Ugh! Usually I would be happy about my birthday, but I realize I'm starting to grow old. But luckily I won't be for long, because next year I'll be a vampire. Alice is planning my birthday party for this Saturday and is going nuts because she only has four days left.

"Bella!" She yelled from her room. I got up from my bed and walked over to her room.

"Yeah?" She was sitting on her bed with papers scrambled everywhere and a pen in her mouth.

"I have your theme! All I got to get you is an outfit." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Alice, I have three luggage's full of clothing from New York. You're going to tell me I don't have one good outfit in there?!" She sighed.

"Fine, you probably do have the perfect outfit…" She trailed off.  
"Alice, what's my theme?" I asked.

She beamed brightly. "Club themed." I squealed and Edward appeared on the doorway.  
"What happened?" He asked.

"No way!" I squealed again ignoring Edward's question.  
Alice jumped on the bed. "Yes way!"  
"What just happened?" Edward asked again.

"I'm having a club themed party!" He shook his head with a small smile and walked away.

"Well Bells, you have to go to bed." I groaned. "Bella, get your butt in that bed now."

I pouted but went to bed.

_The next morning…_

Alice's POV

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:50 am. Oh, well it's time to wake Bella up! I smiled, skipping to her room. Edward and Jasper walked upstairs and saw me smiling.  
"Alice, what's up with that creepy smile?" Edward asked teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's a new school year!" I said like it was obvious.

"Alice, why in the world would you be happy about that?" Jasper asked.

"Because…" I didn't even know why I was excited, I just was. "Well, just because…" I skipped passed them and into Bella's room.

She was tangled up in her sheets with one leg hanging off the bed and the other crossed. Her right arm was over her chest and her left dangling off the bed with her left leg too. Her hair was sprayed all over the pillow and she just looked well…like a sleeping Bella.

If I wasn't me then I would've let her kept sleeping, but I was dying to get her ready for school. So I skipped over to the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Oh Bella," I sang. "Wake up, doll." She groaned and rolled over hitting my arm in the process.  
"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

I huffed and walked over to the edge of the bed. An evil smile crept on my face and I grabbed the sheets and pulled them, making her fall off the bed with a thud.

"Ah!" She yelled. She sat up straight and glared at me. "Alice, must we always start off the morning like this?"

I shrugged. "If you would get up easily without any trouble, maybe I wouldn't need to go to extreme measures." She snorted. "Ah shut up. Go get washed up while I pick out your outfit." She nodded and walked over to the bathroom, but not before tripping on her two feet. I giggled. "You alright over there?"  
"Yeah," she called back. I walked into her huge walk in closet and decided what she was going to wear. After I was done, I looked in the mirror only to see my pink shirt stained with mud. I growled, knowing who it was. Emmett.

I ran back to my room and picked a totally different outfit on short notice. I picked a pair of light washed jeans with a black and white striped shirt. I did my make up quickly putting brown on my lids and black on the outer corners. I quickly grabbed the straightener and straightened my hair so it wasn't in its usually spiky fashion.

I heard footsteps and saw Jasper looking at me with a smile. "Why did you change darling'?" A little bit of his southern accent—which he has tried to keep from using—passed through.

"Emmett used my shirt to clean up his hands after he played in the mud." I pouted for affect. He walked over to me and kissed my pout, which then turned into a grin.

"Don't pout, Al." I pouted again just to see what he would. He bent down and kissed me a little longer this time. When he pulled away I beamed and he chuckled. "There we go, I love to see those little white pearly teeth." I jumped and kissed his cheek before walking out.

"I love you Jazz," I whispered.  
"I love you too, darling'" I heard him say back.

Bella's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at what Alice had picked out for me to wear. It was actually so adorable I couldn't wait to put it on. It was a ¾ sleeved, purple baby doll shirt that reached mid thigh, and had a beige design on the hemline of the shirt and sleeves. I also had light blue jeans and a pair of thick heeled boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror and for once I thought I looked pretty. Although my hair was still a haystack, so I grabbed a brush and lightly brushed it back. By the time I put the brush down Alice was back in my room with a curling iron and make up set. She pushed me down onto the chair and started working on me.

"And vuala!" I opened my eyes and saw me. My hair was in huge wavy curls with my hair parted down the middle. I had on light brown eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara. Alice handed me a peachy lip gloss and I was ready to go.  
"Thanks Al." I hugged her and she kissed my cheek before running off.

When I walked down the stairs I saw Rose. She was looking gorgeous of course. She had on a regular black shirt with light washed jeans and her hair was wavy at the ends and tousled. She had on some natural grey eye shadow and some lipstick.

She smiled at me and I waved smiling back. Then I looked over to see Edward. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt and dark jeans. His hair was tousled and he looked just perfect!

He looked at me and smiled. I completely melted, but I snapped out of it in time to smile back. He walked over to me and led me to his car. "You look beautiful, Bella!" he complimented.

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

When we got to school, everyone stared at us with mouths open as we walked to the office. This time it was Rose who introduced us.  
"Hello Ms. Cope," she greeted friendly which is really a first for Rose. Ms. Cope looked up with a smile.  
"Good morning, Rosalie. What may I do for you today?" She asked.

"We would like our schedules please. It's Hale and Cullen." Ms. Cope nodded and looked through a cabinet, taking out a stack of papers.  
"Here you go. This is for Jasper," Jazz took it. "This is for Alice," Alice bounded and took it. "This is for Emmett." Emmett snatched it and looked eagerly at it. "This is for you Rosalie." Rose grabbed it and took a look at it. "This is for you, Edward." Edward reached in front of me and took it. "And this," she kind of looked at me funny. "Is for you, Isabella." I took it and looked at it.

Before I could actually read it, Alice took mine and Edward's and compared them.

_Hale, Isabella_

_Period 1 Spanish-_ _Mrs. Martinez_

_Period 2 Geometry- Mr. Delic_

_Period 3 Gym- Coach Clapp_

_Period 4 History- Mr. Zoom_

_Period 5 Free Period_

_Period 6 Lunch_

_Period 7 Biology- Mr. Banner_

_Period English, literature- Ms. Melina_

_Cullen, Alice_

_Period 1 Spanish- Mrs. Martinez_

_Period 2 English, literature- Ms. Melina_

_Period 3 Gym- Coach Clapp_

_Period 4 Biology- Mr. Banner_

_Period 5 Geometry- Mr. Delic_

_Period 6 Lunch_

_Period 7 History- Mr. Zoom_

_Period 8 Free Period_

_Cullen, Edward_

_Period 1 Gym- Coach Clapp_

_Period 2 AP Spanish- Mr. Cordero _

_Period 3 Free Period_

_Period 4 History- Mr. Zoom_

_Period 5 Pre Calculus- Ms. Donna_

_Period 6 Lunch_

_Period 7 Biology- Mr. Banner_

_Period 8 English, literature- Ms. Melina_

"Awesome, I have the best free period!" Alice exclaimed, giving us back our papers and jumping.  
"Me and Edward got a lot of classes together." I noticed looking up at him. He smiled down and nodded.

"Wait, I have a bigger question to ask." Emmett said. We all looked at him. "Do we all have the same lunch period?"

Everyone took a look at their paper and said "I got 6th." At the same time except Emmett who said "I have 7th." We all looked at him and he looked shocked.  
He fell to his knees. "Noooo! Oh cruel, cruel world, why?" Rosalie checked to see that nobody besides us was seeing this. I put my hand over my eyes and looked away.

"Emmett, go tell the guidance counselor to change it." Edward said like if it was obvious.  
"I can't, she kind of hates me…" He trailed off and Edward snorted.  
"Well maybe if you didn't throw a rock at her car and saying you wanted to 'test gravity' she might like you more." Edward retorted. Emmett smirked at the memory then grimaced. "Come on Emmett, just beg her. And if not just use the tricks we have up our sleeves." Emmett nodded and ran off. Right before rounding the corner Emmett came back.

"Bro, it's a guy and I don't think he'll take charming very coolly. He looks straight and I am straight." Jasper chuckled before saying,

"Have Rosalie convince him." Rose looked over at him fumingly.

"Excuse me? I am not a toy you use when needed to." Emmett grabbed her hand in his as she turned to look at him he looked her in the eyes with love and plea. She visibly melted.

"Please Rose? I want to have lunch with the family, with you," he grabbed her chin and she smiled.

"Okay Em, let's go." He smiled and ran off with her.

I laughed and walked into first period. The day just breezed on by.

I just got home after a long day of school. From second period and on I told my friends about my club themed party. They agreed and would call me later on. I told if they come they have to come in club clothes.

_Ring! Ring!_

I picked up my sidekick and saw it was two calls, three missed ones and fifteen text messages! Holy cow!

I picked up the first call and joined it with the second one. "Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Yeah Bella, it's Lauren and Jessica." Lauren's nasal voice said over the phone.

"Oh hi guys." I greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, whatever." Rude much. "We're calling to RSVP for your party." My jaw dropped. Alice invited them?

"Oh, are you?" I gulped hoping she was joking. Jessica laughed while Lauren snorted.

"Well a duh! Why else would I call you? It's not a friendly hello."

"Alright, then be here by seven and the theme is club." I gave them the details and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Whatever, Hale. Goodbye." Lauren hung up as Jessica said bye. Once I closed my phone Alice walked past my room with her phone on her ear.

"Alright, so remember by seven…okay…goodbye." Alice ended the call and I looked at my text messages. A lot of the people confirmed, so I kept scrolling down until I saw two unknown numbers.

"1-917-554-0987" I opened it only to find it was from Mike. I rolled my eyes, this kid doesn't get I don't like him does he?

I read the message he sent.

_To: Bella_

_Hey Bella, it's Mike Newton; I just wanted to RSVP for your party. I didn't get an invitation, but I understand, maybe you forgot to give it to me or tell me. So anyways see you Saturday!! =)_

I rolled my eyes. I texted him back giving him the details to my party and saving him in my contacts that way I know when it's him.

I looked at the other unknown number. It had a different area code then ours which was strange.

"1-590-646-8890" I opened it, but I couldn't tell who it was at all!

_The most beautiful thing I have ever seen holds my heart. _

My eyebrows scrunched together at the anonymous message. I realized Alice was talking and I had tuned her out. I didn't look up but cut her off.  
"Alice?"

She stopped mid sentence. "Yeah?"

"Come take a look at this." I said gesturing to the spot next to me. She sat down gracefully and I passed her the phone. "Do you recognize that number?" She looked at it confused and I realized then that she didn't know who it was.

"No Bells, sorry." She handed me back my phone. "Why? What happened?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing I just got a really random, weird message from this unknown number." She held her hand out for the phone and I gave it to her.

She read it so fast I didn't even get a chance to put my hand on my lap.

"Bella, I don't like this message." She handed me back the phone.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "This gives me a bad feeling. Just careful remember what Tanya said."

"…_there's a lunatic out there…_ _they're worried_ _because if he obsesses over anything—especially a person—he won't stop 'til he gets it, even if death is the way…"_ Tanya's words rang through my head.

"Anyways, Bella why don't you go freshen up and start your homework?" Alice suggested with a smile. I nodded and put some sweats on and took out my books.

My mind didn't stay on my homework though; it went back to what Tanya said.

"_You have to be more careful with Bella…"_

I looked down at my books and bit my pen cap. Could the message from my phone, and the lunatic have some sort of connection? No, probably wrong number.

But it seemed like it was a message for me. My eyes narrowed at nothing, but I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Edward. He was casually leaning on my door frame with a grin on his face.

"So Bella, have you finished your homework?" He asked half teasingly. I looked down at my English book and saw I wrote one word "The." I groaned and shook my head. He laughed and walked towards me. "Well maybe if you weren't so busy staring into outer space you would have finished by now."

I didn't have a smart come back so I just stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. Suddenly I was lifted into the air and placed on someone's lap. I looked up to see Edward was in my seat and I was on his lap. I blushed and looked away trying to hide it. From the corner of my eye it looked like I saw him grin slightly.

"So missy, you might want to finish you know?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well a duh!" I said. He raised his eyebrows, and—don't ask me how—got a pillow and hit me with it (Well not with all his strength.)

I raised my eyebrows at him before I took the pillow and hit him with it. He looked a bit shocked that I took it from him. I started laughing and continued to hit him. He started blocking himself, before he took my wrists and pinned them down to his lap. I tried to get free but he only raised an eyebrow as in to say 'do you really think that's going to work?' I nodded and he chuckled.

When I looked up I noticed our faces were centimeters apart. He stopped laughing and it all went silent. Before we knew it we started to lean in. My mind went blank and suddenly everything surrounding us didn't matter to me.

I shut my eyes and our lips barely touched when Alice walked in my room.  
"Here you go Bella," My eyes snapped opened and I jumped off of Edward's lap and landed on the floor on my butt with an 'oof'. Edward got up and helped me up. I looked away not wanting to see Alice's reaction, but she acted like normal. "Hey Edward, leave me and Bella please."  
"But Alice…" Edward was cut off by her glare.  
"No buts, she needs to eat and I'm gonna help her finish your homework."  
He mumbled something that sounded like, "well I was going to do that." Alice didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

Edward turned to me and hugged me. "Night Bella," I hugged him back before he pulled away.

"Night Edward," he walked out of my room closing my door on the way out. I sighed and looked at Alice. She had put the tray of food down and was giving me the look.

"Hi Alice," my voice squeaked as I sat down at the edge of my bed.

She walked over to me. "Don't you 'hi Alice,' me" she said doing a perfect imitation of my voice. "What did I walk into?"

I decided to play ignorant. "Um, my room?"

"Ha ha Bella, you're hilarious. Now seriously, why were you on Edward's lap and why were your faces so close together?"

Alice's POV

I waited patiently for Bella's answer as she shifted uncomfortably. I already knew the answer. They were going to kiss.

"Um, well it's not the first time I sit on his lap." She got up and looked away. She's so nervous that I wanted to laugh, but I didn't I wanted her to confess to me that she loved Edward.

I realized Edward was downstairs and he would hear me, so I sent him a thought. _"Edward, can you take Jazz hunting?" _I heard him groan and the door shut.

I walked over to Bella and touched her arm. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Bella, you have always told me everything. I don't want that to change now. You can trust me you know." She smiled back at me.

"Ok Alice, you're right. I've told you everything." I nodded and she took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you I liked Edward?" I nodded again. "Well I realized that…that…that"

"That?" I insisted.

"That I love him." She said with closed eyes. I inwardly 'awed'. I touched her face and giggled.

"Bella, you're in love with Edward?" She slowly nodded her head.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of honey,"

"I'm not really ashamed, but more of scared and shocked. I mean I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen and shocked because well I grew up with him. He's practically my brother!" She plopped down on her desk chair. "And now I realize I love him! Everything's so awkward now."

"Ohh honey, don't worry about anything ok. Things happen for a reason." She gave me a watery smile. "Oh don't cry Bella."

"It's just I don't want to be rejected by him. I know he doesn't love me—" I wanted to scoff at that. You don't know how much he does love you. "And I don't want to suffer. Or make him feel that he has to."

I kissed her hair and smiled. "Bella, don't worry ok? Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"But I have to do my homework." I shook my head.

"You won't go to school ok? Now go on, get your jammies on and sleep." She smiled at me using the word jammies and went to the bathroom.

I left the room and went to mine and talked to Rose about it. Rose shook her head.

"Oh my poor little girl." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"When they get together, they'll know all this was worth it." Rose smiled and nodded. I pulled back and took out my cell phone. "How about we start getting the decorations and presents for Bella's party?"  
"You read my mind Alice." Rose said looking at a magazine.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so i probably know you guys are saying "why the hell did she not write about New York?" or "You skip around too much." honestlyy i was going to write about new york but then the story would be elongated and wel never get over it ! i think everyone wants to see Edward and Bella together, so i gotta hurry it along. Maybe il do an outtake of those chapters wen im done with the story. Well if i can get 15-20 reviews in ONE day il post a new chapter . READ AND REVIEW **

**~Nessie**


	53. Birthday Morning

**A/N: I have updated! i feel so accomplished. i think im just going to make you read the bottom author notes from now on .**

**Nessie.**

Ch 53 Birthday morning

Bella's POV

I heard the alarm clock go off in my room and I groaned. School this week has been so annoying! English papers, math homework! I opened one of my eyes and saw it was 9:30 am. I threw my pillow at the alarm clock and snuggled back into my blankets.

As soon as I was falling into a dreamless sleep, I heard Alice shout my name. "Oh Bellaaaa!!!!!"

I groaned and threw a pillow at her. "Five more minutes Alice."  
She huffed and stomped out the room. "Fine, but that's it." I smiled and covered my body with the blankets.

"Alright, Isabella I let you sleep for six minutes! That means we're one minute behind schedule!" I heard Alice's voice. I sighed and sat up in my bed. Suddenly she was next to me hugging the life out of me. "Happy birthday Tinkerbelle!"

I laughed. Oh yeah today is my birthday. "Thanks Ali," She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bathroom.

"Now birthday girl get your butt inside, take a shower, freshen up and meet me downstairs for breakfast." I nodded and walked in dropping my clothes on the way in. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had matured a lot since I was 15 or even 16!

I shook my head and got in the shower.

After I finished, I got out and put a pair of blue aerie sweats with a white tank top. I left my hair wet and loose so it would air dry and I went downstairs bare footed. Before I even reached the bottom steps I was lifted into the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLIE!!!!" Emmett shouted while he crushed me to his chest.

"Em…can't…breathe." I managed to choke out. He immediately put me down and laughed.

"Sorry Bellie, I forgot." I just smiled letting him know it was ok. "Anyways, happy birthday!" Before I even said thank you, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the kitchen. "Lets go, the others are telling me I'm hogging you up."

When we got to the kitchen, everybody had a smile on their faces, before I was pulled in every direction.  
"Happy birthday, baby girl." Rosalie whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks mommy." Carlisle and Esme walked up to me next. Esme's smile was huge and she was glowing.

"Happy birthday, dear." Esme kissed my cheek and I beamed.

"Thanks mom."

"Happy birthday honey, another year you have celebrated with us," Carlisle said kissing the top of my head and pulling me into his arms.  
"Thank you daddy." I said hugging him back. When he pulled back, I was literally tackled to the ground. When I looked up I saw Alice beaming at me.

"Happy birthday, Bella!!!!!!!!" She said bouncing on my stomach. I just giggled.  
"Thanks Ali, but the floor is not very comfortable, can you get off now?" She laughed and nodded getting up in one fluid motion and walking away. "Thanks for the help Alice," I said sarcastically. I heard her bell like laugh.

Then I saw Jasper looking down at me with one eyebrow raised, his expression amused.  
"Jazz, are you gonna keep looking at me like that or are you gonna help me?" I asked. He chuckled and extended his hand which I took, and got up. I brushed off the imaginary dust.

"Happy birthday Bella, you're getting old!" Jasper exclaimed, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"But I will never reach your age Jazzy." I said in a sweet voice. "How old are you again?" I put a finger on my chin and he narrowed his eyes. "100, 150…" I looked at him and smiled. "Oh wait, over 200 years old! Now whose the old fart!?" I said laughing. He snorted.

"I am not old, I am mature." He said.  
"Yeah, real mature, grandpa." I teased and he grimaced. He hated when I called him grandpa.

"Fine I'm old. But as an older person, that makes me an elder I deserve respect, young lady." He said jokingly with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, and a wheelchair while I'm at it." That made him chuckle.  
"Touché," he said giving me a hug.

When I pulled away I was scooped off the floor and twirled around. I squealed until I was placed back on the floor. There stood Edward, his golden eyes filled with excitement and a huge—and by huge I mean, huge!—smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Bells." He said hugging me tightly. I hugged him back tightly as well. I'm guessing we stayed there for a while, because someone cleared their throat. I relentlessly let go and blushed when I saw it was Emmett. He had a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Dear, we've actually made you something," Esme said with her hands clasped together under her chin and a small smile. I got really curious, so I acted like a seven year old again.

"Ooo, what is it mom? Can I have it? Please? Please?" I was bouncing a little bit and everybody started laughing.  
"Sure, dear. Edward would you like to show it to her?" He nodded and walked to the fridge. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I saw him getting something.  
"Towards the back, Edward!" Alice told him. He nodded and pulled something out. When he turned around, in his arms he had a beautiful white ice cream cake with some blue, and the letters said 'happy birthday Bella'.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much you guys." I said grabbing it and placing it on the table. Two arms were placed on my shoulders and I saw they were Rose's.

"Your welcome, you don't believe how long it took us to make this perfect. Considering me, Esme and Alice don't eat." She laughed and I giggled.  
"Well thank you guys because this is amazing!" I gestured towards the cake. Alice skipped forward and took my hand.

"Yep, but you better cut a piece because we've got to start getting you ready for your party." I groaned.

"But Alice," I whined. "The party doesn't start 'til another nine hours!"

She scoffed and started tapping her foot. "So? We've got a lot of work to do. We've got shoes to buy, hair to style, clothes to choose, it's a lot!"

"Ugh fine!" I cut a piece of cake and put in on a plate and started eating it.

"Go put some shoes Bella; we're going to the mall." Alice said with a serious face and keys waving in the air. I nodded and put on my white sneakers, grabbing my sweater and my piece of cake before going out into the car.

Once I settled into Alice's Porsche, Alice began to talk. "So Bella, are you excited today's your birthday?" I nodded.

"It means only one more year until I'm eighteen and get to be a vampire." I said and Rose looked out the window.

"Everything ok, mommy?" I said leaning forward towards her.  
"Yes," she muttered. "It's just I don't want you to become this Bella, this isn't a life I would've chosen for myself. I don't want you to regret this choice."

I touched her shoulder lightly. "Mommy, I am not going to regret this choice. It's what I've wanted for some time now. I want to live forever with you guys!" She nodded and smiled.

"So we have to get your shoes for the dress you're going to wear Bells," Alice said suddenly.  
"Okay Alice."

Edward's POV

It's been three hours since Alice and Rose took Bella to get some shoes. How long could it take to buy a pair of shoes?!?

Jasper was finishing setting up the decorations. "Dude, pass me that light over there," he said. I got off the couch and passed him the green light, while Emmett was setting up the sound system.

"Jazz, what could be taking the girls so long?" I asked. He shrugged and came down.  
"They're girls Edward, that's all there is to be known."

Emmett chuckled. "True, girls make a five minute thing turn into an hour thing. I mean look at Alice, she takes three hours to get ready and she has super speed!" Jasper growled.

"Watch it Emmett." He warned.

"Ooo what you gonna do Jazzy, send out feelings for me to cry?" Emmett mocked and Jasper tackled him. I shook my head and heard the door open.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!!!!" Alice yelled at the same time Rose yelled,

"EMMETT MCCARTY!!!" and Bella said,  
"Stop yelling you guys, they're right there." Jasper and Emmett stopped wrestling and looked up at their furious wives. Rose walked over to Emmett and said,

"No more fun for a week." Emmett shot up, leaving Jasper on the floor and followed Rosalie, trying to talk to her.

"Baby, don't…" He started.  
"Don't say anything or it will be two weeks!" Rose snapped walking upstairs. Emmett looked on the brink of tears and slumped on the bottom step. When I looked back I saw Alice stomp towards a very nervous Jasper.

He sat up and visibly gulped. Alice bent down and pulled on his ear, dragging him to the backyard.

"Ow, Alice, honey!" Jasper complained, but that only made her pull his ear harder as they went to the back yard. I didn't move from my spot waiting to see what happened to Jasper. All I heard was a yell before Alice walked back in with a triumphant smile on her face and walked upstairs. Jasper didn't walk back in so I turned and looked at Bella. She looked like she was trying not to laugh and was failing horribly.

"Bella, you ok?" I asked walking towards her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and waved me off shaking with silent laughter. After about two minutes, she became normal again.  
"Ok," she took a deep breath. "I feel better, sorry, but that was just too funny!" I chuckled shaking my head. When I was about to speak again I heard Alice's shriek.

"BELLA!" I covered my ears at how loud she was and Bella winced.

"What?!" She called back.

"Get your butt up here before I come down there and drag you up!" Bella groaned and I hugged her tightly.  
"Don't worry Bells." She snorted.  
"That's 'cause you don't have to go through hours of torture." I chuckled.  
"True. Aren't I lucky?" She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out.  
"BELLA!!! I am going to count to three!!" Alice yelled. Bella was about to pull away when I held onto her tighter. She looked up at me confused.

"Um, Edward, do you want Alice to kill me?" I inwardly sighed, and let her go. She started walking up the stairs and I looked down at my shoes. When I looked back up she stood mid way, with a smile on her face looking at me before she ran up the rest of the way.

I shook my head with a smile and turned to see Emmett sprawled out on the doorframe of the kitchen. He looked…dead. I walked over to him and kicked him in the arm to see if any response came from him.

"Emmett?"

"Bro, no fun…no fun…" I squatted down and patted his cheek.  
"Emmett, if you don't hurry up and get ready, Rose will never have fun with you again." He shot up and ran upstairs.

When I straightened up I heard the yard door open. In came Jasper, who looked like he was wrestling in the woods. He had leaves in his hair and pieces of bark and some branches in his clothes.

"Um, Jasper—" he held up his hand.  
"Believe me Edward, you don't want to know." I just nodded and tried to keep from laughing as he slumped up the stairs.

Esme walked in the door with Carlisle and stared after Jasper. Carlisle chuckled under his breath as Esme shook her head.

"I don't want to know." I nodded.  
"We're leaving Edward, Esme just forgot her purse." Esme ran into the kitchen and came back in a nano second.

"Got it" she said with a smile, placing the golden strap on her shoulder. "Bye Edward, dear, make sure everything goes well." She said wagging her finger. I nodded and hugged her.

"Goodbye son," Carlisle said patting my shoulder, before walking out the door with Esme.

Once they left, I walked up to my room and decided on what to wear.

Bella's POV

I was right now sitting on a seat in Alice's room, while she went crazy trying to look for the perfect outfits for tonight.

"Ugh nope not pink!" She threw a light pink colored dress to the side. I looked up at Rose and she just giggled.  
"Hey Alice, what about the dresses we bought in New York?" She stopped throwing dresses and straightened up.

"Bella you're a genius!" She squealed running out of the room.

"Uh, okay?" In a matter of seconds she ran back in with three dress bags.

"Alright, so I have found the amazing outfits we will wear!" She turned to me. "Bella, go shower while we lay everything out." I nodded and walked into the bathroom, dropping my clothes on the ground as I entered.

As I started washing my hair, I let my mind wander to Edward. He's the only one in the family that doesn't have a partner. I'm actually surprised he hasn't considered Tanya; I mean she's beautiful, and he's-he's, well he's the most gorgeous thing alive! We all know she has feelings for him, but he doesn't seem to care that much. I mean, of course I'm happy he's not with Tanya in a way because just that thought of them together got me mad; but I also didn't want him to be alone because I know he doesn't love me, which means I obviously have no chance.

I shut my eyes tightly as I got out of the shower and wrapped the tiny white towel around my body. I walked out and saw Alice taking out her make up kit and Rose hanging our outfits on the closet door next to her. Alice turned to me and pointed to the seat tapping her foot. I walked over there and sat down silently, as Alice got out her hairdryer and started drying my hair.

"Just close your eyes, Bella." I did and soon enough I felt my hair being tugged and pulled and my face being filled with different brushes and products.

"Alrightey Bella, keep your eyes closed and stand up." I did as they wanted and I felt as some soft material went down my body.  
"Okay, Bella, wait here with your eyes closed. Alice and I are going to get ready; it will only take us four minutes." I nodded and started humming an unknown melody.

As soon as they were gone, they were back. "Alright open your eyes!" Alice squealed. I opened my eyes, but didn't look at myself at the mirror yet. I turned and looked at them and I swear I have never felt my self esteem go down as fast as it did now. Alice and Rose looked absolutely stunning! Too good for words!

Alice was wearing a deep rich Goddiva knotted blue dress that ended about a little lower than mid thigh. She had on leather multi strap sandals with a black and gold bracelet.

Her make up was a brown smoky eye, with light blush, mascara, eyeliner and a nude lipstick and lip gloss.

Her hair was a little different too. It wasn't in its usually spikey do; it was curled loosely which gave her hair a touseled yet gorgeous look.

Rose was a little more bold and daring. She had on a crimson red dress that had a deep plunge and showed off her cleavage. She topped it off with a silver necklace and silver heels that looked a bit scary.

She kept the attention away from her golden eyes and focused her make up on her lips. She had light colored eye shadow with some eyeliner and mascara to finish it off. She went for a sexy red lipstick to make her lips pop and it worked!

Lastly, her golden hair was curled only at the tips to make it appear done yet not too done.

"Oh my God," I chocked out. They looked at me as if I was crazy. "You guys are gorgeous!" They started laughing.

"Bella, you should look at yourself, your looking damn sexy tonight." Rose said as she passed me over some Mairin cross-over sandals. I sat down and strapped them on while saying,

"Guys, I could never compare to you." Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and stopped me in front of the mirror as I gasped.  
"Do you still think you can't compare?" I didn't have words to describe this girl in the mirror. She was absolutely gorgeous! She had on a black beaded circle tunic dress that complimented her in every way and ended about mid thigh. She gave the outfit some color with red and black bracelets.

Her eyes were smoky, sexy and alluring, while her lips were nude yet glossy.

Her hair was wavy to give it a sexy 'right out of bed' look. It was very hard to believe that the girl in the mirror was actually me! Plain old me!

I turned and looked at them. "Guys, thank you!" I squealed hugging them. They just laughed and whispered 'you're welcome.'

There was a knock at the door and a voice that sounded like Jasper's said, "Girls are you done in there? You've been in there for a long time?"  
"Yeah, hold on Jasper. Go wait downstairs with the other guys." Rose said fixing her dress. "You ready Bella?" She asked and I nodded. Alice put her hands up and picked something up.

"Nope, we're taking a picture first." She led us to the floor length mirror in the closet and held the camera up. We all smiled and posed with our hands on our hips as Alice took the picture. "Alright, now we can go."

As we got to the stairs I started feeling nervous, knowing Edward was waiting downstairs for us. What would he think when he saw me? I shook my head and stayed at the top as the stairs. Alice and Rose stopped half way.

"Just wait up here, baby, okay?" I nodded and they walked down when they were greeted by their husbands. Jasper kissed Alice and told her she looked absolutely gorgeous and that he was sorry about what he did. Alice softened up and forgave him.

Now Emmett, well you see his eyes were roaming Rosalie's body and were filled with lust and love. Jasper turned to glare at him as he smacked his head.  
"Jazz, what the hell?!" He yelled.

"Stop feeling so much lust you moron!" Jasper pointed out as if it was the obvious. Emmett nodded and kissed Rose's hand.

"Rose, baby, you look so amazingly hot and sexy that words cannot describe you!" Damn, that's pretty deep for Emmett. Rose smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Anyways, where's the squirt?" And there's the Emmett we all know and have somehow come to love.

"She's upstairs," A velvet voice said as footsteps were coming closer to the staircase. My heart started beating crazy and I thought I was going to pass out from my nerves.  
"Come down, Bella!" Alice sang from Jasper's arms. I took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I heard Emmett whistle.

"Damn Bells, I'm going to have to be crushing some skulls tonight." He said pounding his fist into his hand while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Bella, you look so beautiful!" Jasper said with his chin on Alice's head. I blushed at his comment and muttered a thank you. I turned to look at the last but most important person. Edward.

His mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide as they looked me over. I felt a heavy blush turn my face scarlet as he stood there just staring at me. Someone cleared their throat and Edward seemed to snap out of it. He smiled at me and enveloped me in a hug.  
"You're too beautiful for me to describe, because there are no words to describe how you look right now." I wanted to cry at how sweet he was, but I couldn't, so I bit my lip hard and hugged him back hard. Who knew love could hurt this much?

Alice popped up in front of me and gave me a sympathetic smile. She pointed saying she'll be right back and I nodded, pulling apart from Edward.

"Your parents would be so proud." Rose said with a small smile on her face. I looked up and wondered what they thought of me? Would they be proud of me?

I had never really thought too much about them, since they died when I was very young and I can't really remember them, and this is my family now.

Suddenly Alice bounded in through the front door with a package in her hands. "Here, Bella," she said handing me the package. "It's for you." I raised an eyebrow and saw a red envelope with a golden ribbon. I took it and opened it to read it. It was in boxy, script.

_**Dear Isabella,**_

_**It's your seventeenth birthday today and I just wanted to congratulate you. **_

_**Only one more year until we visit you my, dear. I hope your family hasn't forgotten our compromise or backed out? Well, I send you this gift as a way of congratulating you. I hope all is well, say hello to my dear friend Carlisle and the rest of your family. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Aro**_

I finished reading the letter and looked to see everyone—except Alice and Emmett—was disturbed by the letter. I set it aside on the table and grabbed the package. I slowly took it out to see that it was a beautiful!

It was a pure golden box with intricate designs on the top and sapphires encrusted into it. I ran my fingers over the designs as I awed it in beauty. "That's a pretty box, Bells." Emmett said. I nodded and Alice said,

"Open it." I did as she instructed and found an even bigger beauty inside. It was a simple thick golden necklace, with a huge diamond—about the size of my hand—hanging from the middle. I took it out slowly and let everyone see it. A round of gasps were heard when they saw it. This necklace must be worth more than one's life, and Aro is simply giving it to me for my birthday.

I quickly put it back in the box and set the box on the table. I cannot accept this, even if I was crazy I wouldn't accept this. Sure it's beautiful, but I don't want extravagant gifts. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked tilting my chin to make me look at him. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just not going to accept that gift."

"But why not?" Alice whined.

"Alice, that's way too extravagant for me, especially from Aro. Plus if I did wear this necklace—which looks like it could weigh me down—what would I wear this with or to? Who walks around with a diamond the size of my hand around their neck!?" I said a little exasperated, waving my hands in the air.

She just giggled. "You'd be surprised by who would wear something like that. Not even the richest people in the world could buy a diamond like that! Plus, I don't think you should get rid of it, just to keep Aro on his soft side." I sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but go stash this somewhere no one will find it." She smiled brightly and ran somewhere with the box.

I checked the time and saw it was 7:15 pm. Alice was walking down the stairs when she said, "You should open the door."

"But I didn't—" I was cut off by the door bell. She smirked and walked over to the door, shutting the lights as she went by and opened the door. Edward ran somewhere, and suddenly there were lights flashing everywhere.

"Hi guys, come on in." Alice said shutting the door as about twenty people walked in. How did twenty people arrive at the same time? I didn't even know these people. But a girl with auburn hair came up to me and hugged me wishing me a happy birthday. I thanked her and she walked off.

_30 minutes later…_

This house was crazy! It was packed with teenagers who were dancing all on each other, or eating. Also, Mike arrived not too long ago and has tried every single thing to make me dance with him, but thankfully somebody has always called me or something.

"Bella!" Alice yelled over the music.

"What!" She pointed to the door, meaning someone had rung it. I pushed past a bunch of people and opened the door. There stood two of the sluttiest dressed girls I've ever seen; Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Lauren was wearing a deep purple dress that if she breathed it might break. It was so short and had a low back. She wore silver heels that just didn't go. Her hair was in its normal fake curls, while her eyes were in a purple and black smoky eye with a pink lipstick and a hundred pounds of mascara.

Jessica was wearing a sparkly green strapless dress that was as short as Lauren's and had a sweetheart neckline. She had on gold stilettos with an emerald gem on the strap. Her hair wasn't in its natural curls, but it was pin straight. Her eyes wore a golden eye shadow with a black cat tail. She also had fake lashes on and wore a nude lipstick with pink blush.

"Swan," Lauren sneered. I resisted the urge to slam the door right in her face.

"Lauren," I gave a nod her way. "Jessica." She didn't say anything, just studied my outfit then hers.

"Well Swan, are you going to let us in?" Lauren asked. I nodded and stepped to the side as they entered. When they saw the interior of my house they stared in awe, just like everyone else. They then walked over to where everyone was dancing and started, if you could call it "dancing." I shook my head. Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a night!

**A/N: Alright so i like these bottom author notes better :) so ive been happy with my reviews so i decided i should update. **

**1. my-emmie-bear007 your review had me laughing. Of course ur not crazy.**

**2. bkambcbc i had that face too at everyone's review :D**

**3. Nina Dora 15 omg i totally forgot what my story was about too! i had to go back and re read what i wrote to continue writing! that's nuts!!!!!!**

**My main goal is that by the end of this story i have about 1000 reviews! that would make me happy :D**

**So REVIEW PLEASHE**

**~Nessie**


	54. One Hell of a Night

**A/N: MY AUTHOR'S NOTES ARE AT THE BOTTOM (:**

**Nessie.**

Ch 54 One hell of a night

Edward's POV

This whole party was insane! These teenagers were rubbing all over each other and doing moves I didn't even know existed. The house was packed and I lost Bella. I saw Rosalie by the dance floor watching these girls disgustingly.

"_Ew, that's disgusting! That's what you call dancing? It looks more like they're trying to get into the guys' pants."_ She thought shaking her head.

From the corner of my eye I saw people moving aside. That's when I heard Alice.

"People, MOVE!" She pushed her way through people until she finally got to me. She fixed her dress and make up before looking up at me. "In about half an hour we're going to announce the birthday girl, okay?" I nodded and she skipped away, probably going to find Jasper.

After about five minutes, I saw Lauren walking over to me. She was stumbling a lot as she walked and giggling. When she came close enough, I smelt her. She reeked of liquor. Apparently when she left the party a while ago she went to get drunk.

I leaned back against the wall as she came closer and put her arms on my neck. I tried to take her off of me without hurting her, but she was persistent. She held on tightly and kept on giggling.

"Edward, did you know you were incredibly hot?" She slurred. I didn't move or say anything. "Well then we're perfect for each other you know? I mean everyone knows I'm the hottest girl in Forks, above your sisters too, even Bella!" I wanted to laugh in her face. She wasn't pretty at all, it was all make up. I can't believe she would even compare to herself to Bella. Bella was like Aphrodite herself, and Lauren was more like a wanna be Barbie doll.

Rosalie heard Lauren say that she thought she was prettier than her, and her head snapped up at her as she glared at the side of her face. Damn, if Rose had lasers in her eyes, Lauren would have a pretty big hole in her face right now.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree Lauren." I spoke calmly trying to pry her arms from my neck. She pouted and held on tighter, which was frustrating me.  
"Don't play hard to get Edward, I know you want this" she said pointing to her body. She must be joking if she thinks I want her. First of, she has no body! She was a tall twig! And second of all, I don't like her; I'm in love with Bella. Right when I was about to say something, I caught her thoughts.

"_Kiss him now Lauren! Then he'll know he wants you and kiss you back." _

I came back to reality when her lips were about to touch my lips. I turned my face just in time and she kissed my cheek. I pulled her away from me, holding her wrists and looked to my right only to see Bella. She was biting her lip and her eyes were wide with tears that threatened to fall over. She stood there, shaking a little.

"Bella…" I whispered, taking a step towards her. She took a step back and ran upstairs. "Bella!" I yelled.  
"Forget about her Edward, you have m-me." Lauren stuttered. I grabbed her wrists and shook her.

"No Lauren, don't you understand? I don't want you or even like you! Leave me the hell alone!" She looked a bit shocked. Rosalie appeared behind her.

"Need some help?" She asked suggestively with a raised eyebrow. Lauren turned around startled.  
"Who are you?"

Rosalie smiled sickly. "Why I am Edward's sister Rosalie." Lauren paled. "I have something to show you, why don't you follow me?"

"_I've never heard any other Cullen, besides Edward and Alice, talk! I don't like this Rosalie, she's really scary."_ Lauren thought.

"_Stupid bitch, who is she to call herself prettier than me and Bella! Please, she wishes, but there are some things that even immortality can't fix. And then she tackles Edward and makes Bella cry? I'll teach her a thing or two."_ Bella was crying?

"Take care of her Rosalie." I pushed Lauren into Rose and Rose nodded a smile spreading on her face. I ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Bella's room hearing her sob.

Bella's POV

"…So Tyler grabs the football and throws it to Robert but it hit him right in his chest and he doubled over in pain…" I was listening to Mike's story—with my fingers to my temple. This kid was so annoying.

"Hey Mike, I'll be right back." I said walking away, when I ran into Joe. Oh my God! Joe came?

"Hey Bella," he said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Joe, how are you?" I asked giving him a hug. Even though we aren't together anymore, doesn't mean we can't be friends.

"I'm good, you know school." I nodded and he chuckled. "Nice party you're having."

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Well, I have to go Bells, nice seeing you again and happy birthday." He hugged me goodbye and left.  
I pushed around the sweaty bodies to try and get some fresh air. What I saw next tore my heart out of my chest. Edward was leaning against the wall with Lauren's arms around his neck, giggling. Then Lauren leaned in and I shut my eyes. No this isn't happening!

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward's face a little to the side and Lauren's lips on him. My heart literally broke into two, and I felt the urge to die right now. Edward pulled her away and held her wrists when he turned and saw me. I didn't have the will to withstand what I just saw; the pain was horrendous, so I bit my lip to keep the tears that were threatening to spill in.

Edward tried to walk towards me but I took a step back and ran up the stairs to my room, locking myself inside. I sank to the floor and started bawling my eyes out. How could he choose Lauren? Out of all THINGS in the world he kissed her? My sadness started evaporating only to be replaced by anger.

I got up and walked to my closet. I grabbed the nearest shirt I could grab and a pair of scissors.

I stood in front of the mirror and started cutting the shirt to what I wanted. "So you like sluts, huh? Fine, let's see if you like my modification." I put the shirt in front of me and saw that it would show a lot of cleavage and shoulders. I sank to the floor and started sobbing. "…W-why?"

That's when I heard banging on my door. "Bella!" It was Edward. "Bella, please open the door!" he shouted over the loud music. I didn't move though, I stayed on the floor. "Bella!" He banged louder, and I sobbed a little more. I've never felt so heartbroken, so unpretty. What don't I have? "Bella let me in!" I squeezed my eyes tightly and soon the banging stopped.

I opened one eyelid and screamed when I saw Edward walking towards me. "H-how'd you get in h-here?" I stuttered.

He simply said, "The window" before he stopped short. It was dreadfully quiet. I had my knees up to my chest with my arms wound around them and my head turned to the side. He just stood there staring at me I suppose, I wouldn't know since I wasn't looking at him.

"Bella," he started.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" He bent down to my level.

That just pissed me off. My head snapped towards him and I glared at him. "Are you kidding me? You dare ask me what's wrong. You already know!" He didn't move just stared at me as I went off on him.

"Bella, its not—"

"Why couldn't you just tell me you liked Lauren, Edward." I whispered sadly looking at my floor. A finger lifted my chin up and I saw Edward staring at me.  
"Bella, you're being completely absurd." I was going to protest but he put a finger to my lip. "No, listen. I don't like Lauren. What in heaven's name would make you think that?" I pushed his finger away.

"Um, maybe because of the fact that you kissed her, or she kissed you, either way you guys kissed!"

"Bella, Lauren threw herself on me. And I didn't kiss her, when she leaned in I turned my face away and she ended up kissing my cheek instead." He said. Could it be that from where I was standing it looked the other way?

"I-I" I stuttered.

"Bella, why did you look like you wanted to cry and why did you come up here to cry?" He asked. I paled and felt my skin go cold. What do I do? I can't just say, oh yeah I love you and was heartbroken with what I saw. From the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up the black shirt I 'sluttified.' "What did you do to this?"

"Um, I cut it up?" It sounded more like a question.

"But why?" Shit, what do I tell him now? Oh my god, what do I do?

He touched my face with his hand and said, "Bella, whatever it is, you know you can tell me. You can tell me anything." Maybe I should tell him. I took a deep breath ready to tell Edward that I loved him with all my heart, when I heard a crash downstairs.

"I guess I didn't like the idea of you being with Lauren is all." I shrugged. Okay, fine, I backed down, but I couldn't risk it.

He seemed a bit saddened by my answer before he smiled. "Well, we should get down there. Alice is going crazy looking for you!" I smiled. "We're okay right?" I thought about it and decided that we were since he didn't do anything with Lauren.

"Yeah, we are." I said, giving him a tight hug. He hugged me tightly before letting go and staring at me.  
"Now, no more crying." He wiped a few tears from my cheeks, though his fingers came out black probably due to my mascara running. I nodded and stood up to check myself in the mirror. I wanted to groan at the sight. My mascara was running down by lips and my eyeliner was fading. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the run off make up and grabbed my mascara and eyeliner to re apply it. When I was done, I gave a small pout towards mirror-me, and turned towards Edward. He had his hand covering his mouth to cover up for chuckling.

"Was it necessary to pout?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I was in the moment." He rolled his eyes and put his arm out for me to hold. I took hold of it and we walked out the room until the top of the stairs, where he stopped.

"Hold on." I looked back down and suddenly saw that the spotlight was on us and everyone was staring at us.

"Introducing the main reason for tonight's party; the birthday girl, Bella!" Alice shouted over the mic and gestured towards me. Everyone started applauding loudly. Edward started to walk down the stairs gracefully with me by his side. I felt like a princess walking down with her prince. I shook the thought away and looked for Rose. I didn't see her, until I saw her silently enter the front door. Where was she? She wasn't doing "quality" time with Emmett that's for sure, because her hair, make up, and clothes were fine and Emmett was here the whole time.

When I reached the bottom step everyone applauded again and some even threw in some whistles, which angried Edward.

"Happy birthday Bella, we love you so much! Don't ever forget that." Alice squealed with a huge smile on her face, holding the mic with both hands. Everyone "awed" and I blushed. "Well, even though this is a club party, we're going to have a slow dance. Which one of our guys are going to dance with Bella?"

"I will," I heard Edward say. I looked up at him shocked and he looked down at me with a lovingly smile. Alice smiled and played Taylor Swift's song, "Today was fairytale." Edward extended his hand, which I took and started dancing with me.

It felt so right be dancing with Edward; to be in his arms. He twirled me once, twice, and a third time. "Are you happy, Bella?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be, I mean I have you guys, I'm seventeen, I'm having fun at my party, and I'm dancing with you." Woops, that last part was supposed to be in a thought bubble.

"I don't know, I'm just wondering. You gave me quite a scare when you wouldn't open your door." I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know if you did anything, or if you left. You had me worried." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Its okay, I don't hold it against you. I'm just thankful I could get in through your window."

"Which reminds me? Where did Rosalie go before?" He shrugged.  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure, I left her with Lauren. We'll ask her after she doesn't have a flock of guys after her and drooling over her." He cocked his head to where she was. There was a long line of guys just staring either at her face or her boobs. She was standing there with her arms crossed while Emmett looked murderous. He huffed angrily and walked over to Rose and pulled her onto the dance floor and started slow dancing with her like everyone else.

"Well, I don't blame them. I mean have you seen Rose, she has all the things a woman would kill to have. She's almost like perfection, or Aphrodite." Edward shook his head.

"Yes Bella, I've seen Rosalie. Of course she is beautiful, but you want to know something?" I nodded. He leaned in and whispered, "You're more beautiful than she is" in my ear. I shivered and blushed.

"Thank you, but I doubt it." I said looking down at our feet.

"Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly because you are extraordinarily beautiful." I smiled and the song stopped. He mockingly bowed. I giggled and curtsied.

After a while the party finished. People were leaving and I was happy, because I was so damn tired!

"Thanks, Bella! Best party ever by the way." A girl I think name was Erika.  
"Thanks for coming, bye!" I shut the door and let out a breath. "Phew!"  
Rosalie got up from the couch and walked towards me. "Well baby girl, I think you should go to sleep." I nodded.  
"Yeah, I am, but could you and Alice come upstairs to my room for a second?" She looked confused. "Please, I want to talk to you guys, but could you make the boys leave for a while?" She nodded and walked away.

I sighed and walked upstairs.

Rosalie POV

What could be wrong with Bella? I walked towards the kitchen where Edward was throwing out decorations, Emmett was picking out things and where Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap all cuddled up.

"Um, hey guys," Everyone looked at me. "Can you boys leave the house for oh I don't know about an hour?" They all looked at each other confused. That's when Alice and I exchanged a glance. I knew through her eyes she was asking if Bella asked this. I gave a slight nod.

"Why?" Jasper asked getting a better grip of Alice. She got off and walked towards me.  
"Guys just do it." She ordered with her hands on her hips.

"And what if we don't want to?" Emmett asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh really?" I said.

"Well, if you guys don't leave or if you come before time, I swear to God that I will give you guys a make over gone bad and I will make you wear it to school. So unless you don't mind wearing a tutu and stilettos, you will leave now." Alice said sternly. They actually looked scared.

"Alice, baby, you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Jasper asked nervously. Alice gave him a look that said, 'try me.' He dropped the case. "I say we go." He ran out the door and the others didn't stay behind for too long.

"Now what's up with Bella?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, she said she wants to talk to us."

"This could probably be about Edward." Alice said. I turned to look at her.

"Do you think?" She nodded.  
"She's in love with him; it could be getting to the point where if she doesn't tell him she's going to explode!" We walked to Bella's room and knocked.  
"Come in!" She called. I opened the door and saw her on her bed lying down on her stomach, swinging her feet in the air. She had on a pair of purple cotton shorts and a black tank top with black socks and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

Her outfit from tonight was lying on her chair. She had what looked like to be a sketch pad in front of her. She was drawing something and was humming something.

We walked towards her and sat down at the edge of the bed. "So what's up, Tink?" Alice always knows how to ask a question lightly. Bella stopped sketching and sat down.

"Well, you guys may or may not know, but I'm in love with Edward, to the point that if he ever left I would die!" I winced at the mention of Bella dying. She was my daughter, my little girl.

"Yes,"

"Well, I am so very confused. You see tonight with what happened with Lauren, I thought he liked her and that broke my heart. I cried and when he explained that it wasn't like that, I was about to tell him that I loved him."

Alice looked like she wanted to smack her upside the head like I do with Emmett. "Well why didn't you?" I asked.

"I backed out last minute because I was scared. I didn't want him to reject me and then let things get awkward between us."  
"But baby, listen, how will you ever know if he might share the same feelings if you don't give it a shot? Will you spend the rest of eternity wondering? Is it worth it? Sometimes it's worth the risk." She looked in deep thought. "So now that we got that out of the way, you need to go to sleep." I said playfully.

"Wait, um, what did you do to Lauren?" I smiled evily and thought back.

"Don't worry, baby, let's just say she won't remember a thing." She nodded and slid under the covers. "Goodnight,"

"Night Alice, night mommy." She yawned and drifted to sleep. I urged Alice to walk out with me and we shut the door.  
"Rose, what did you do with Lauren?" I smiled and laughed.

"Oh you know, made her fall a couple of times and threw garbage on her head. But don't worry she's way too drunk to even remember what happened, let alone who did it!" Alice laughed and skipped down the stairs. I looked back at Bella's closed door and wondered. Something deep inside me told me this was going to be a very hard year for her. I sighed.

**A/N: I updated! (: I made a mistake in my last chapter, when Lauren calls Bella "SWAN" i meant to put "HALE" i forget she's a hale and not a swan.**

**I would like my reviewers to prepare themselves cuz the moment uv all been waiting for is coming verryyyy sooonnn. but if you want to read that part then you have to help me on my reviews. I kno by the time i finish my story i want at least 1000 reviews. im counting on u guys. **

**Review! =)**

**~Nessie**


	55. Decisions, thoughts, more party invites

**A/N: GO TO THE BOTTOM **

Ch 55 Decisions, thoughts, more party invites.

Jasper's POV

It's been a month and a half since Bella's birthday, and a lot of things have changed since then.

Bella's nerves have been on edge and she's tried to stay from Edward as much as possible, which is killing Edward! He literally does not understand what is wrong with her.

We had arrived to school when Edward opened the door for Bella like he always does and she just walked away pretty fast, without giving him a second look. He slowly turned to look at me with shock and depression written on his face.

"_I'll talk to you later, alright?" _I thought to him. He nodded and walked in slowly. I sighed and turned to Alice. "Alice, do you know what is wrong with Bella?" She shook her head.

"I honestly don't. Me and Rose talked to her about her confessing her love to Edward on her birthday, and we thought it would go well! Apparently not…" I kissed her cheek.

"They have to get together Al, with Bella's worry and sadness and Edward's depression I'm going to be mourning for the rest of eternity!" She giggled and nodded.

"You're right, you talk to Edward and I'll talk to Bella, ok?" I nodded.

"Seems like a plan then." She snapped her fingers.

"I always have a plan!" She laughed and I joined her, until she suddenly stopped and glared at someone. I turned to see who or what she was glaring at and I saw it was that boy James.

"Al, baby, why are you glaring at that boy?" I asked her quietly. She didn't look away while she answered me.

"I don't have a good feeling about him Jasper. I've seen him in my visions before; I just can't remember which one!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Alice, you don't know the kid." She took her death glare away from the back of James' head and looked up at me.

"Jazz, I can't describe it, but believe me he's not here for good. I know it. We have to watch Bella around him." She truly seemed worried and I couldn't not believe her.  
"Alright Al, we'll watch Bella around him." Suddenly a car pulled up in front of ours. It was expensive and black, as a girl came out of the car.

I believe she was the transferred student Victoria. She held her head higher than anyone I have ever seen, including Rose, and scanned the parking lot. When she saw James she stopped and her face softened.

Her emotions revealed deep feelings for this kid. As he walked into school, she grabbed her designer bag, flicked her straightened red hair over her shoulder and walked in after him.

"Well, I believe we have found someone who can distract James." I mumbled.

"Victoria obviously likes James, and I have a feeling they will get together somehow." Alice said. I just shrugged as Rosalie and Emmett joined us after there make out session in his Jeep.

"Hey guys, next time just don't come to school!" I yelled laughing. Alice giggled, Rose gave me her death stare and Emmett just grinned from ear to ear as in saying 'we will.'

"Well Jasper, don't blame us because you've been moody the past month." Rosalie said straightening her dress.

I frowned. "I've been like that because of Edward and Bella, not because I choose to be."

Emmett groaned, "What happened with the sick love birds now?"

"Bella is just so depressed and lonely on the inside, and Edward is going crazy with Bella avoiding him."

"What? Alice, we talked to her!" Rose yelled.

"I know I don't know what happened I honestly thought she was going to tell him. But we have a plan. Jazz and Emmett are going to talk to Edward and me and you are going to talk to Bella to see what went on okay?"  
"Alright, when?"

"During lunch, she'll probably want to ignore Edward." Rose and her nodded.  
"Well girls, we better get to class." I said. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took Emmett's waist and walked in proudly.

I turned to Alice and she smiled and took my arm as we walked in. Some kids watched us and a lot of them had jealousy radiating of them.

"So, at lunch we attack ok?" I was in front of Alice's class dropping her off.

"Okay," she nodded and got on the tips of her toes to kiss me. Even though Alice was on the tips of her toes, she was only half my height, so I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss that told her that I loved her.

"Now go to class, my little elf." I whispered. She giggled and walked in.

_Lunch time…_

"Come on Emmett, we have to go to lunch and start on the plan." Rosalie whispered pulling on Emmett's ear.

"Aw, but Rose, I really don't want to get all mushy and have to go through an Oprah Winfrey moment with Eddie while he gets all girly with me." Emmett whined holding onto the edge of the lockers.

I shook my head. "Emmett, stop being an idiot and let's go! Edward is already there and Alice will be here with Bella any moment!" He glared at me before walking in. Rosalie huffed and stomped in after him into the lunch line.

"What will it be sonny," The old lunch lady asked me. I just pointed to whatever was in front of me, it's not like I'm going to eat it anyways.

Once I sat at the table Rose nudged me and cocked her head towards the door. I looked up and saw my wife walking with Bella; a huge smile on her beautiful face.

Bella was looking at the ground as she walked in. She got an apple and walked over to us, while Alice trailed behind her.

Edward was staring at the bagel, picking pieces off of it trying hard not to look up at Bella. Rose and I made sure that the only seat available was next to Edward and when she noticed that she started getting nervous.

"Isabella," Rosalie started in a stern voice. Bella winced at hearing her full name. "Why are you only eating an apple?"

"Um, because I'm not hungry?"

"I do not care; you have been surviving on fruit for the past two days! You will eat food now!" Bella shook her head and Rose was shocked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Rose looked at me and I gave a quick nod.

"Come outside with me and Alice Bella, we have to talk." Bella sighed and walked out with them.

Edward looked after them before going back to picking on his bagel.

"Edward hasn't anybody told you not to play with your food." Emmett joked, but apparently Edward wasn't in the mood for jokes—not even Emmett's.

"No, hasn't anybody told you to shut up before?"

"Ooo touchy, touchy," Emmett tsked. I gave him a glare telling him to shut up.

"Edward, you seriously have to stop moping!"

"Jasper, I'm really not in the mood…"

"I don't care! You have to stop being so depressed."

"I can't! Bella's mad at me for no reason and has been avoiding me since her birthday! I don't understand. I'm seriously doubting that we will ever end up together." His voice dropped when he said those last words.

"Look, bro, you and Bella are meant to be. Have you seen the way she's stared at you? If you don't see it, well then everybody else has. Have you ever thought this was hard on her too? I mean she's seventeen and she finds out she's in love with a vampire that's been like a brother/best friend to her almost all her life. It's not as easy as it seems Edward, and you're not helping the cause either. Instead of trying to get extra close to her—especially this year—you try to avoid her as much as she avoids you. How do you expect to ever get together if you both run away, of course its not going to work! Just try and figure out what's wrong, show her affection, give her details, compliment her. You'll get there dude." I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor at what Emmett said. That was damn deep!

"Jasper, why the hell are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

"That was deep!" I said.

"I tend to have those moments rarely." He turned back to Edward and patted his shoulder. "What you gonna do?"

Edward sighed. "I think I have an idea."

"Let's hear it."  
"Well…"

Rosalie's POV

Alice, Bella and I were outside the school talking.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" I asked. She just shrugged. "Bella, answer me now." She shrugged again. That's when my more parental side came out. "Bella, if you don't talk to us, god help me I will ground you. I will take all your clothes, books, freedom and even your car!" I was like Bella's mother, but I've also been her friend considering we're around the same "age", but that doesn't mean she should forget who I am. Her head snapped up at hearing she was literally going to have nothing.

"No, mom!" She yelled.

"Then tell us what is wrong with you now!" She looked down sheepishly.

"It has to do with Edward." She whispered.

"What happened with him Bella, when Rose and I left you on your birthday you seemed fine."

"Well I was going to tell Edward I loved him."

"But?" I pressed.

"Well let's just say I saved myself a heartbreak." I looked over at Alice confused, but she just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She looked into the woods and just stared off into space.

Bella's POV

I stared off into the woods and just wondered. How would they react if I told them what happened?

"Bella," Rose called. I shook out of it and looked down.

"It's long…"

"We have time," Alice cut in.

"Okay, well, when you guys gave me that advice, I took it. I was going to tell Edward I was in love with him."  
"What happened then?" Alice whisper-yelled.

"When I walked down the stairs the next day, you guys and Emmett were gone and Jasper and Edward were talking in the kitchen. When I got to the bottom, I accidentally over heard what they were talking about."

_Flashback…_

_I stood against the wall hearing what Jasper and Edward were talking about. _

"_Edward, when are you going to do it?"_

_I heard Edward sigh. "I don't know Jazz; I have hurt her in the past. I don't think she'll say its all alright."_

"_Yeah, but what are you going to wait eternity? I know you both have eternity but that's torture!"_

"_I know I can't believe when I first found out I denied it. That's the worst type of blasphemy!" There was a huge slam against the table. Who could be talking about?_

"_Well Edward, she's not going to wait the rest of eternity for you to tell her you love her!" My heart sank at those words. It couldn't be me, because I can't live for eternity. Not yet._

"_Jasper, do you think she'll accept me?"_

"_Edward, you guys are meant to be. Anybody can see that!" I took a step back and closed my eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. _

"_I hope she can too, I mean I know she loves me, but she might not want to get together." _

"_She loves you and always has, that will overcome anything!"_

"_I hope so, she's the most beautiful thing in the world and I can't stand it if she denies me." _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure she won't. She loves you as much as you love her." That was enough for me to hear. I ran up the stairs quietly and sank down to the floor. _

_My tears overflowed my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. How could I be so stupid in thinking he could actually love me back? Of course, I always knew that him and Tanya would end up together. _

_I hiccupped and came to a decision. I will try to avoid him as much as possible and save myself the heart ache. Maybe I can get over him and find someone to be happy with, while he's happy with Tanya. _

_End of flashback…_

After I told them what I heard, they gave each other a look before shaking their heads. Rose came up to me and rubbed my arms.

"Babygirl, listen, I want you to think about what you heard. Do you honestly think they were talking about Tanya?" I nodded. I was sure they were talking about Tanya. Rose sighed. "Why don't you just try to talk to Edward ok? He's not cooping with you ignoring him."

I shook my head. "I can't mom, if go back to before I will end up hurt, and I want to save myself from a heartbreak."

"Bella, you need to take our advice. Please, just listen to us." Alice begged with her hands clasped under her chin and her puppy dog eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Alice?" Something was way too fishy for her to just want me to act all normal around Edward again. She straightened up and hesitated.

"Nothing, Bells. Don't worry. Just promise me you'll go back to your old relationship with Edward?"

"Fine, only because you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes." She smiled and took my arm, leading me back into the cafeteria.

"Oh and please eat; you're going to give Edward a heart attack." She scolded in a mocking voice.

I giggled and nodded my head. Once we got to the table, I slid the chair and sat next to Edward, while taking a piece of Pizza from Emmett's plate. Edward looked up at me and smiled his crooked smile that stopped my heart for a mere second. It took a second but I recovered and managed to give him back a smile. He looked shocked and of course the moment was ruined by Emmett.

"Hey you stole my pizza!" He complained, with shocked eyes.

"So?" I questioned taking a bite from it.

"That's my pizza!" Jasper shook his head while Alice started laughing.

"Emmett, you don't eat human food! Why do you care if Bella takes it? Let her eat." Rose scolded. Emmett pouted and grumbled under his breath, until he looked up.

I saw Rose glare at someone so I turned around and saw Lauren. Hm, where's Jessica?

She looked at me with disgust. "Hale"

"Lauren," I greeted.

"Is there a reason you sneer our last name Mallory?" Rosalie snarled. Lauren paled and shook her head. "Than you should be able to say Bella, right?" Lauren nodded. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

"What brings you to our table?" I asked.

"Well, Ha—I mean Bella I'm having a Halloween costume party at my house this Saturday. I wanted to invite you and all your family." She looked around until her eyes settled on Edward. She licked her lips before turning back to me. I might be avoiding Edward, but I still get jealous.

"Sure, we'll go!" Alice piped in.

"Will you invite me Lauren?" A stranger voice asked. We turned to see James standing there; hands in his pockets and smile on his lips.

"Um sure. This Saturday at 7 pm."  
"Thank you. I hope to see you there right Bella?" I looked to the side of him and saw Victoria glaring at me; her ice blue eyes piercing me as if they were daggers. It looked as though she were saying, 'stay away from him.'

"Um, sure James." Talk about awkward. The girl Victoria stood up and walked towards us.

"Lauren, darling." Damn, her voice was sweet. Lauren turned to her and smiled.

"Victoria, how have you been?"  
Victoria looked a James and smiled before flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I've been good. But I hear you're having a costume party is it?" Lauren nodded. "Well it seems I haven't been invited."

"Oh I'm sorry Victoria, I totally forgot. Here." She gave her a golden envelope.

"Thank you." She turned to us. "Well, my name is Victoria, Victoria Harold if you didn't know." She turned to James and smiled. "I hope to see you around."

"Sure." James said and Victoria walked off. He turned to me with a smile.

"Goodbye, Bella." I nodded and he walked off, Lauren following after.

"Well, that was…awkward?" I questioned turning back to see glares. "Um, what am I missing?"

"Nothing." Edward said never removing his glare from somebody behind me. I just shrugged and ate my pizza.

After everyone went back to normal, Alice started to bounce in her seat. "Bella, we're invited to a costume party and we have to go find costumes! You too guys." She said looking at the guys.

"What are we going to go as?" I asked. She sat there still and I noticed she was having a vision. When she came back she smiled.

"I know what we're going as!"  
"What?" I yelled. Her smile grew wide.

"You'll see, we'll go shopping tonight seeing as we only have tomorrow before Saturday." I groaned but nodded.

_BRIIINNGGG! _The bell rang, so I got up threw my food away and walked to my next class with Edward by my side. It was an awkward silence, because he knows I've been avoiding him and I'm hurt with him.

"So, are you ready for biology?" He asked breaking the ice.  
"Yeah, I can't wait for 45 minutes of learning." I answered sarcastically. He chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder. I wanted to whimper at the contact.

"Same old Bella." He whispered shaking his head.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing, Bells."

"Uh huh," I muttered walking in the classroom. Seventh period flew by just like eighth. Next thing I knew, I was in the car with Edward heading home.

"Do you know what costumes Alice has in mind for us?" I asked Edward. I've been talking to him a bit more now.

"Actually no, I didn't get to see in time. She's blocking me and that's what's scaring me." He said.

"I'm not going as a playboy bunny like she said last year, if that's what she's thinking." The car halted immediately.

"She was going to dress you up as a playboy bunny?" He asked exasperated. I nodded and he looked out the car windshield.

"Um, you alright Edward?" I asked. He nodded and started driving again until we got home. "Edward, you haven't said a word since I told you about the playboy costume." He shut the car off.

"Um, Bella why don't you go with Alice and Rosalie? I need to talk to the guys." I shrugged and got out of the car and into the house only to be dragged back out by Alice.

"Come on, we have shopping to do!" She squealed. I looked over and saw the Volvo already gone. Alice threw me in her Porsche, where Rosalie was sitting and drove off.

**A/N: Hopefully my story is going good? **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers , especially one! **

**1. . - congrats on the honeymoon ! and i find it soo sweet that u like my story and wud like to read it. **

**2. alice bella cullen1- i was scrolling on my ipod for 5 minutes with ur review lmao! :) im not complaining and id like to thank youuu **

**All my reviewers i love you and thank you ! **

**Read and Review .**

**~Nessie.**


	56. Saturday Desguises

**A/N: LOOK BELOW AFTER THE STORY VVVV**

Ch 56 Saturday Disguises

Bella's POV

It's already Saturday. The week just seemed to fly by! Interesting things happened. Alice got us our costumes—which she won't allow us to look at—Rose yelled at Emmett for being an idiot, and Edward and I have gone back to our relationship that we had before. Talking about everything, and telling each other everything, without it being awkward.

"Bella, dear if you're going to go out, can you at least fix up your room a little and come down and eat something?" Esme asked from my doorway. I looked up from my book and nodded.

"Alright, what did you make mom?" I asked.

"I made homemade pizza and ice cream." I jumped up immediately and started cleaning. What? I am in love with pizza and ice cream, especially Esme's, kill me why don't you. Esme laughed and shut the door.

Not too long, Edward walked in. "Bella?"

"Over here!" I yelled from inside my bathroom. In less than a second he was in the bathroom, casually leaning on the door frame with a smile on his lips. His eyes amused.

"What miracle has caused you to clean your room?" I playfully glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Mr. I think I know it all."

"Well I do know it all."

"Just, shut up." I said, picking up all my dirty clothing and dumping it in my hamper in my room.

"Alright, alright. But seriously why?"

"Pizza and ice cream."

He chuckled. "Ah, I knew it had to do with something."

"Yeah yeah."

"Alice is already getting out her contraptions for later you know." Aw man, Alice started already.

"You can't be serious? Its 3:30 in the afternoon!" I groaned.

He shrugged. "This is Alice we're talking about; the vampire who has super speed and needs a minimum of four hours to get ready."

"True." I bent down to pick up my gray Jimmy Choo pump that was stuck under my burier, but it was stuck. I tried pulling a little harder, but nothing. "Ugh!"

"Here, let me help." Soon I felt Edward's cold arms around my waist. He pulled me and the shoe snapped out, perfectly fine. Thanks to inertia, I flew backwards bumped into Edward's chest and my back hit the closet edge. When I looked up, I saw Edward was a lot closer to me than I thought and was staring straight at me.

I gulped, but didn't remove my eyes. He's just so perfect, it's impossible that I not love him. Alright, I might regret this later, but right now I don't care. He wasn't going to do anything, so I got on the tips of my toes, closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him down; my lips connecting with his.

He seemed shocked and was unresponsive. I was going to pull away, when his arms wrapped around my waist and held me closer to him, his lips moving with mine. It started out innocent, until we lost control and it started going a little out of control. I hitched my legs around his waist and he knotted his hands in my hair, pushing my face closer to his. Barley any space between us.

I was losing breath fast, but I didn't care, because I might never get another chance like this and I want to enjoy every last second of this. The urgency of the kiss was going down and it was just a sweet romantic kiss. I lowered my feet to the floor and arched my back a little pulling Edward with me.

3, 2, 1… _Knock knock!_

"Bella!" I am going to burn all of Alice's clothes. "Come on!" She knocked again. Sadly I pulled away from him and looked down at my feet. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head towards him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by the door being banged on this time. "Bella, now!"

"I'll see you soon Edward." I gave him a small hug and ran out of my room, throwing Alice the best glare I could manage. She pulled me to her room and locked the door behind her. Rose was sitting down in a robe doing her hair.

"What'd I do?" Alice asked innocently. I just ignored her and sat down on the bed with my eyes narrowed. She walked over to Rosalie and whispered, "I don't know what I did." Rose just shrugged.

"Alice, why do you have the worst timing in the world?" I whisper-yelled, throwing my arms around.

"Um, I didn't think I did. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to say it out loud." She nodded and ran into her bathroom, coming out with a wipe board and marker.

"Here, write it." She said. I grabbed the marker and board and scribbled down what I had to write, then turned to show it to them.

"_You interrupted me."_

"What'd we interrupt?" Alice mouthed.

"_I…kissed Edward…"_

Rose dropped her brush and Alice squealed. "WHAT!"

I nodded.

"_But_ _you interrupted us Alice."_

"I'm sorry Bells," she looked down sadly and I just had to forgive her. I sighed and hugged her. She wrapped her tiny cold arms around me and swung me around squealing.

"Eeep!"

There was a knock on the door. "Alice, honey, are you alright?" Jasper asked.

Alice put me down and pointed to the shower. I walked in and turned the water on.

Alice's POV

Finally, thank the lord and whoever else is up there! Maybe soon they will get together.

I sent Bella towards the shower and opened the door for Jasper. "You alright Alice?" I nodded and put up a finger signaling him to hold on. I pulled him in and sat him down on the bed. "Um, I don't want to get seduced with Rosalie in the room Alice." I rolled my eyes and Rosalie snorted.

"She's not going to seduce you you moronic idiot! Plus she doesn't need to seduce you, she's got you whipped." She said heating up the curling iron.

"I am not whipped!" He argued.

"If it makes you happy in your world you're not Jazz. Sheesh, we might pretend to be twins but we're nothing alike."

"Ha, you're right; I don't stare at myself in the mirror all day." Rose glared at him through the mirror.

"That way I don't look like you." She snapped back. I grabbed the wipe board and held up a hand.

"Enough you guys. You sure could pass as siblings, you act like it." Rose turned her head and rolled her eyes. "Look," Jasper read it and his eyes widened.

"No,"

"Yes, they did, but I interrupted them on accident." I put a small smile.

"Alice, this is big! Yes last year they did it too, but this year is where it all clicks." I nodded.

"I know, but you can't tell anyone. Hear me?" He nodded. "Don't even think about it." He looked at me confused. "Edward."  
"Oh, right."

"Now you have to go, Bella's going to come out and she'll want to know why you're here." He nodded and got up. I heard the shower turn off and I started pushing Jazz.

"Go!"

He turned around at the doorway and leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. Once he left I shut the door and let out a breath.

"Was that Jasper?" Fuck, by a second.

"Yeah," I walked to her and sat her down. "He just wanted to know if we were ok." She nodded and Rose gave me a smile from the mirror.

Once Rosalie finished curling her hair, she went over it with the straightener and left only half her hair curly. Then she got up and came to help me with Bella's hair since, make up was last.

"Sit Bella" I ordered and she obeyed. I looked over at Rosalie and at vampire speed said, "Let's make her look extra sexy tonight. What do you think?"

"That's perfect, but I still don't know what her costume is, so I don't know what to do."

I thought back to my vision and envisioned exactly what to do.

"I do. Just get the straightener and help me." She nodded and we got to work drying Bella's hair. Products were being used over her head and on her face. Her face was like raw meat and we had to take care of it properly.

"Done!" I squealed. So far she looked gorgeous, and her make up wasn't even on yet!

"Can I see?" She asked.

"No!" Me and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Jeez, guys bite my head off." I laughed as I did my hair. I waved it and it was adorable!

"Now make up!" I told Rose to do a white and silver eye shadow color for Bella, with black eyeliner and mascara; pink blush and nude pink lipstick.

For Rose I told her she should focus on her eyes this time around. Black and silver eye shadows, nude lips, clear gloss and black eyeliner and mascara.

I chose a light green and blue eye shadow for the crease, pink blush and lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner and clear gloss.

_15 minutes later…_

Everyone had make up and hair ready, now time for outfits! I brought out the three bags and placed them on the bed.

"Alright, so you're probably wondering what your costume is." I said. Bella—who was currently sitting on the stool nodded.

"No really Alice."

"So, I chose that the three of us to look the same in some way but look totally different." Bella and Rosalie looked at each other as if I had just spoken another language. I just laughed.

"Here Rose." She came up and got her bag. "Go change in my closet." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Just do it." She walked over to the closet and started to change.

"Bella" she got hers and looked at me.

"Where do I go?"

"Um, the bathroom." She nodded and went to go get changed.

I took out my costume and changed into it. It was so silky that it didn't even feel like I had a costume on. I skipped to the mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a blue and green meadow fairy costume. It was a halter top and ended about mid thigh. The top looked like a corset and fit me nicely accentuating my body.

I fell even more in love with my outfit when I put my wings on. I felt like a true fairy. I twirled happily until I heard Rose come out.

She was wearing a black, playboy wicked fairy costume. It was made out of velvet and had sparkles on the bottom and sleeves. It ended about mid thigh and accentuated her model like body. She also had black wings that just fit the costume.

"I like this Alice!" She giggled looking at herself in the mirror.  
"I knew you would, it's adorable and sexy without looking slutty."

"Um guys," We turned around and I swear my jaw fell.

"B-Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?"

Edward's POV

"Emmett, what the hell are you suppose to be?" Jasper asked. Emmett was wearing a red silk robe something purple inside and was holding a pipe.

"I am Hugh Hefner." He said with great pride.

"Who?" Emmett gasped.

"The one who made playboy bunnies possible!" Jasper was lost. "Just go shoot yourself Jazz."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know I am, now who the hell are you?" Emmett asked. Jasper was wearing all black with a 'sword' on his side.

"I don't know, I threw this on; a guy with a sword?"

"Eh, good enough." Emmett said. "What about you Eddie-boy?" My mind was being absorbed in the kiss me and Bella shared before. What would I give to repeat it over and over. "Edward!" I shook out of it and looked around.

"Sorry guys, um I think a motor cycler." I shrugged. I was wearing a leather jacket with metal studs, light washed jeans, and a black glove.

"Nice, man." Emmett patted me on the back and I rolled my eyes. I heard clacking by the stairs and that meant the girls were ready.

All of us got up and ran to the stairs vampire speed. Rosalie came down first and let's just say I wanted to be away from Emmett at the moment. His thoughts were all centered on sex and how hot Rose looked. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Alice came down next and she looked adorable, in a brotherly way. Jasper took her hand and they just looked lovingly at each other. They didn't show their affection like Emmett and Rosalie but they understood each other in every way.

"Come on down Bella!" Alice sang.

My mouth literally dropped to the floor when I saw her. She was dressed as an angel, and a sexy one at that. She had a tiny white dress that reached about mid thigh and fell of her shoulders; her sleeves were wide going towards her wrists and were simple. Her hair was pin straight and fell past her shoulders to mid back, with sexy bangs. On her head was a white halo that just seemed to scream 'Bella.' On her feet were gold gladiator heeled sandals that reached her knees. She was the vision of a goddess and at that moment I wanted to make her mine.

"B-Bella," I stuttered. Alice looked at me, biting her lip.

"_What do you think Edward?" _She thought. What did I think? I think that she is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and nothing and no one can compare.

Bella walked over to me and smiled. "Yes?"

"You look…" I looked her up and down. "Indescribable!" She blushed and looked down.

"Thank you."

"Hey Bella, why don't you let Edward take you since you are both without a partner?" Alice suggested. I inwardly thanked her.

"Um, sure." Bella looked down at her feet and made a pattern. "Shouldn't we get going?" Everyone nodded and we walked to the garage.

I grabbed Bella's arm and took her to the Volvo, opening the door for her. She slowly slid in and I was in my side in mere seconds. "Edward what are you suppose to be?" She asked giggling.  
"I have no clue, I think a motor cycler."

"Very original."

"Hey, I resent that. Not a lot of people dress as a motor cycler." She laughed shaking her head. "Plus at least mine has a name; Jasper's is 'a guy with a sword'"

"That is very original," she said rolling her eyes. "Just call him a ninja." I shook my head.

"What about you little girl? You're an angel? Isn't that very original." I teased.

"Hey! I had no idea what my costume was, unlike you I just found out. You had a whole two days to pick your costume. You were just too lazy to." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Not true."

"Yes true, liar. And besides I am not little!" Bella hated being called little, just as much as being called old and short. You could never please women could you?

"Yes you are you are short and young." I answered looking at her.

"Um I am not short and I am only seventeen!"  
"Bella you're 5"3, that's not that tall. And compared to me, seventeen is young." She huffed.

"I am taller than Alice is, she's only 4"9, 5"3 is pretty average for a girl. Sorry I'm not a seven foot monster like you. And you're a hundred! But that doesn't mean I'm little."

"Bella, I am only 6"2 inches for the hundredth time. And you're not an adult yet, so ha!" I pointed out.

"6 ft 7ft, same thing, and shush because I'll be an adult next year, and technically be older than you so ha!" I cringed at the sound of Bella being eighteen. Not because she would be older than me, I honestly didn't care; more the fact that she'll be changed and will have to spend three days agonizing in pain and torture.

"Fine, you win." I gave up and she happily smiled, bouncing in her seat.  
"I usually do." She winked.

After about ten minutes of silence and her humming we reached Lauren Mallory's house. It was pretty average for a girl in Forks, maybe a little bigger. Lauren wasn't rich but her parents did have more money than average people in Forks.

The porch lights were shining and there was cans of beer on the stoops. Music was banging and lights were shining to the outside. People were yelling and some were making out somewhere.

When we reached the stoops some kid came running out dressed as what I think a vampire— because he had a cape and fake fangs—screaming and running like a mad man.

Rosalie gave him a look of disgust. "Um, ew. Why are humans so revolting?" She asked staring after the kid.

"Hey!" Bella whined. "The human is standing right here."  
"Sorry, baby you're the only exception." Bella smiled. "Now let's get this over with so I can go home in peace." Jasper walked in with Alice hanging off his arm. Next was Emmett walking in holding Rosalie's waist. All the guys envied Emmett and all the girls envied Rosalie. Rose held her head high and smirked at the glarers.

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her with me into the house. Thoughts of these teenagers filling my mind.

"_Who the hell do these Cullens think they are? The men taking all the women, please I could have them as easy as I snap my fingers. The short one is hot and if I want I could have her now. The blond is fucking damn hot and she looks tougher, but who wouldn't want me? And that brunette, well that brunette is just goddamn sexy! What would I do to have her in my bed at this very second…"_ I growled and Bella looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" She shouted and I nodded.

"_Look at the short one; she's one of the cutest girls I've seen. I'm bagging." _I hate how people talk about my family it annoys the crap out of me.

"_That blonde thinks she's so pretty? Well she's not; I'm a hundred times better!"_ I don't think Rose would like to hear that.

"_Oh man, look at that smokin' body. Perfect for a model. She's so goddamn fine, and if she bends down I can get a peak." _Maybe Alice should've chosen more suitable costumes, especially for Rose.

"_Mmm, Mr. Hugh Hefner there and the guy who's towing the short tramp are so hot! Maybe I'll get lucky tonight." _What is wrong with women these days?

"_Oh I am defenitly having sex with Mr. God over there." _I am not moving away or I'm getting raped.

"_Tonight. My. Bed." _I growled and tightened my hold on Bella's arm at the brunette kid dressed as a prince who was staring at Bella up and down.

"Edward, you're hurting me." She whispered. I let go of her and pulled her to the corner where Alice was with Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I got a little protective around the thoughts of these "kids," if you can even call them that." She put her hand on my face and my face softened.

"It's alright, okay?" I nodded and she smiled walking off to get a drink.

_30 minutes later…  
_

Bella was dancing with Alice and Rosalie and Emmett was sitting down glaring at any human who dares even look at Rosalie. Jasper was so pissed he was sending out waves of anger.

I was standing by the stairs keeping an eye on Bella and any males around him. From the corner of my eye I see Lauren tripping on her way to get here. She was drunk. Again.

I could smell the alcohol leaking out of her mouth and it revolted me.

I turned and leaned on my side and hoped she wouldn't see me, but no she fell on me and I picked her up pulling her straight.

"Edward, you're c-cold you k-know?" She slurred.

"It's Forks and its cold out, what do you expect?" I answered sarcastically, to cover up for me being dead and that's why I'm cold.

"Well, you know I really like you." She said batting her fake lashes.

"Alright." I answered rudely.

"Well I believe I deserve a reward?"  
"Yeah, um, Jasper I'm going! Sorry Jasper's calling me." I used that fake excuse and Jasper turned to look at me like I had another head, because he didn't call me.

While I was walking away, Lauren's hand reached out and grabbed my arm. "No." She said all girly.

I could've just broken her arm in one flick of my wrist, but I must be a gentleman even to her.

"What do you mean no?" I questioned.

"You're not leaving me." She argued.  
"Yes I am, now let go!"

"N-no"

"YES!" Suddenly Lauren was off me and being pulled to the outside.

I followed and saw that it was Bella who pulled Lauren by the hair. She threw her on the ground and her face was livid.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bella screamed. Lauren sat up, holding her head.

"I'm trying to spend time with my boyfriend, Hale! What do you think?" She yelled back, hiccupping.

"He's not your boyfriend Lauren, when will you understand!" Her hands were balling into fists.

"What? Are you mad he wants me and not you?" Lauren laughed, standing up. Next thing I knew Bella charged towards to Lauren and knocked her off balance onto the grass her falling on top of her.

I heard heels running towards us and Alice and Rosalie's voice. "Edward!" I turned around and saw Alice, Rosalie stop and look at Bella and Lauren and Emmett and Jasper look at me.

"What is Bella doing?" Rosalie yelled.

"I don't know, but we have to do something now!" I said exasperated. I saw Bella was pulling Lauren's hair and Lauren was trying to do the same, but Bella has more skill in fighting thanks to Jasper.

"Edward take Bella off Lauren, Emmett you take off Lauren—and don't worry she's too drunk too realize something's off about our skin. Jasper keep the peace!" Alice ordered.

I ran at human speed and pulled Bella off, but it was hard considering she was holding a fistful of Lauren's hair.

"Bella, let go!" I yelled in her ear. She let go but thrashed a bit. Lauren got up and was caught by Emmett.  
"Let me go!" She yelled. Jasper got in the middle put his hands up and released calm waves. As soon as it hit them, Bella lay limp in my arms and Lauren just passed out.

"You know what would be nice, if one of us could erase minds!" Emmett whispered shaking his head.

"We're leaving. Now." Rosalie said giving me a stern look. I nodded and walked to the car with Bella in my arms. I caught a glimpse of that guy James. He gave me a stern look and turned away to walk away in the shadows.

I put Bella in the car and drove home. When we reached home she stormed out of the car, slamming the door shut and stomping inside, clicking her heels as she went along.

"Bella!" I yelled. Nothing, she didn't even flinch. She passed by Emmett's car and Rosalie called her.

"Isabella Marie Hale!" Bella didn't even turn to look, nor stop. She opened the door and walked in. I ran in at vampire speed and saw she threw her keys against the table.

Esme ran out from the bedroom and to the living room. "Bella, are you okay dear?" Bella ignored her and was going to walk upstairs until Carlisle stopped her.  
"Isabella, answer your mother."

She looked back and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you stomping all over the place?" Esme asked.

"Well because if everyone didn't butt in what I wanted to do, I wouldn't be so mad!" She yelled exasperated. Everyone walked in and she gave us a look.

"Bella, you will watch your voice around your mother." Carlisle said giving her a stern look.

"Look, mom, it's nothing against you." She said.

"Then who, dear?" She touched her face. "What happened?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Esme nodded. "Alright, well Lauren molested Edward and I pulled her by the hair to the front lawn and we yelled at each other, until she said that why was I so mad, because he wanted her and not me? So I tackled her to the ground and started pulling her hair, but I didn't get to finish 'cause everyone butted in and pulled me off!"

Esme had a look of horror on her face. "Bella, you attacked Ms. Mallory?" Bella nodded.  
"She was drunk, she won't remember anything."

"Bella, I can't believe you would do something like that. Your father, I, and Rosalie have brought you up to never resolve things with violence. I am so disappointed in you. Just go up to your room." Esme placed her fingertips to her head and Bella looked shocked. She turned around and ran up the stairs some tears falling.

"Dear, you shouldn't have done that." Carlisle said comforting her.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it was all for this stupid moron over here" Alice said popping her hip to the side and jerking her thumb to me.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Sop Edward!" Alice yelled. "You're always whining about how you love Bella and you want to be with her but you don't even try!"

"Alice is right." Emmett and Jasper agreed.  
"Exactly, now stop being a stupid moron a try to do something with her! You both could be so happy but you both make it impossible!"

"Let's leave him, children." Esme said with a small smile. "We'll be back in a week Edward, please take care of Bella."

"Woah, what!" I exclaimed. Where are they going?

"Apparently nobody has told you." Everyone looked away in different directions.

"We're all going away to hunt for a week, and since you hunted the other day you won't need to go." Carlisle explained.

"When was the last time you guys hunted?" I asked.

"Oh come on Edward! This is what I mean by you not doing anything! Stop procrastinating and just be the same old Edward you were with Bella the whole time!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then." Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle patted my shoulder. Rose actually gave me a hug. Emmett slammed his fist into my chest. Jasper gave me a look and we shook hands. And Alice…? She skipped towards me with a huge smile, it was pretty mischievous. She gave me a hug and said,

"Don't worry, it'll work." I tried reading her mind but she blocked me singing some Spanish song. When she took a step back she gave me an encouraging nod and smile before running off behind Jasper.

Soon the house was empty and it was just Bella and I…for a whole week. Alice and Rosalie's words are still ringing in my head.

"_Oh come on Edward! This is what I mean by you not doing anything! Stop procrastinating and just be the same old Edward you were with Bella the whole time!"_ Rosalie yelled that for everyone to hear, but she had some more 'creative' words in her mind.

"_So stop being an asshole and try to do something! If you don't then somebody else will and take your place! I don't like the idea of Bella being with men, but I'd take you over a stranger. So stop being a fuck and just let loose." _That's what she thought.

But what had me really concerned was Alice's attitude before she left. First she was mad at me—like everyone, including me was. And then she says,

"_Don't worry, it'll work"_ with a huge smile across her face. On top of that she was blocking me? What'd she see?

I was broken apart by scrambling upstairs. I walked upstairs and heard it was from Bella's room. I cracked the door open and saw she had taken a shower and was putting her hair up in a pony tail. I knocked and she turned around stunned.

"Oh, Edward, it's you." She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry I scared you. Can I come in?" She hesitated a moment, but then complied.

"Sure, whatever." She grabbed her costume and placed it on the chair in the corner of her room. I walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Listen Bella, I'm really sorry that you're mad but it's honestly for no reason. Fighting Lauren was not the way to resolve things." Bella turned and leaned on her burier.

"She just aggravated me."

"Why though?"

She physically froze. "Um, it was just something, I don't know. Please don't ask me why Edward." She turned around to face the mirror.

"I won't. But you need to stop being so mad at everyone. We just didn't want you to get hurt." I might be in love with her but I'm still her best friend. And I'll always tell her what she needs to hear even if it's blunt.

She un tensed herself and spun to look at me. "Edward, you just spoke to me like you did when I was around 14!"

"I know?" I was confused.

"I don't know, it just feels nice. Like I have my best friend back." I stood up and faced her.

"Bella, you're best friend has never left. I'm still here."

She looked up. "Things have been so different with us, especially since last year."  
_Our first kiss…_

"Bella, about that—" She cut me off.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"What?" I asked.

"How we're best friends and we've kissed and stuff?"

"I don—" again she cut me off.

"Well, it's alright because…" she looked down as if she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath, looked up and plastered a smile. "It won't happen again."

"Bella, I can't—" Right when I was going to confess my love my phone rings.

I growled mentally at the name. Alice, is calling me now? I flipped the phone open and answered it.

"What is it Alice?" Bella had gone into the bathroom.

"Ouch, so rude Edward."

"Not now, Alice. Why'd you call?"

"I know what you were going to do." Her tone changed to one that's serious. "Not now."

"What?"

"Not now." Then she hung up the phone. I looked at it in disbelief and closed it.

"What'd Alice want?" Bella asked wiping her face with a towel.

"Um, she wanted to say that both Esme and Rosalie said you have to sleep now."

"Are you serious?" She asked, peeking from behind the towel.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm not going to sleep." She decided turning around and walking away.  
"Oh yes you are." I ran up and grabbed her bridal style.

"Edward!" She yelled through laughter.

I walked slowly to her bed with a cheesy smile. "Yes?"

"Put me down! I have legs and they're used for walking you know."

"Well I'm using mine right now obviously." I set her down on her bed and sat on the edge.

"Jeez, I'm not a little girl anymore." She huffed. _No you are not,_ I thought to myself. It was then that something popped into my head.

"Bella, get some rest. I want to show you something tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." I said, tapping the tip of her nose with my index.

"Ugh, fine!" She fell back and put the covers over her head. "Goodnight Edward."

"Night Bella." I got up and walked towards the door, flicking the lights off. _Goodnight Bella…_

**A/N: How was it ? How was it? Did i do good? Sorry i haven't been updating, been busy lately. Hopefully during the summer i'll update a bit faster. If i had a little more reviewers maybe i would update fasterrr**

**Anyways read and review **

**~Nessie.**


	57. The way the sun shines

**A/N: LOOK ON BOTTOM! **

Ch 57 The way the sun shines

Bella's POV

I woke up at around 9 am and ran into the shower to get ready for what "surprise" Edward had in store for me.

What could it be? He said show, that doesn't really help. A place maybe? I thought of the possibilities while I put my hair into two loose pig tails, for now. I walked towards my closet and put a finger under my chin. _What do you wear, when you don't know where you're going?_ I don't know what to wear!

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I seriously wish Alice was here. I just grabbed the first thing my hands grabbed and laid it on my bed. Hm? Not too bad. I picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans with a gray scoop necked, sleeveless shirt with a purple flower design on the bottom, close to the hem. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of smoke colored flats and outfit ready. I walked to my burier and let my hair go and put on a black headband.

As I was applying my eyeliner, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. In entered Edward. He was wearing light jeans with a black t-shirt that clinged to his body sinfully. "Good morning Bella,"

I capped my eyeliner and applied mascara. "Morning Edward,"

"Are you ready to go?" I finished with my mascara and put it down. I looked at him in the mirror and nodded.

"Yep."

"Alright then, let's go." I followed after him and got in his Volvo. He started the car and drove out of the garage. The ride was quiet; no one said a word.

My mind went back to yesterday's conversation with Edward. _"Well, it's alright because…it won't happen again…"_ I squeezed my eyes at the fresh memory. As I said those words my heart broke and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

It took all my will power to say those words. It can't happen again, it just can't! I can't just confirm myself with kissing him for the rest of my life. One day he's going to get a partner—or mate, as they refer to it—and I'm going to be on the side. Besides it must be weird kissing the girl that's basically your little sister. It's wrong!

I don't understand why did I have to fall in love with Edward? I'm never going to be happy if I'm not with him, but I'm never going to be with him so I'm not going to be happy. I'm going to spend eternity with him, but not really with him.

"Bella," Edward called out. I opened my eyes suddenly and looked around. Wow I do doze off a lot.

"What happened?" I asked confused. Edward chuckled.

"Nothing silly, we're here." I looked out and saw we were in front of a forest. Now I was really confused.

"Edward? We're in front of a forest, is this the big surprise?" He got out of the car and met me by my door extending his hand for me to take so I could get out. I took his hand and got out.

"Just get on my back." He said, turning his back towards me. I was really confused now, but I slowly got on his back. "Finally, you were taking long enough." He teased.  
"Well I don't know where we're going." I replied.  
"Don't worry." He said taking off in a run. Everything was a blur; it felt like I was flying. It's been so long since Edward ran with me on his back. I held on tightly to his neck, until he made a sudden stop. He let me down and I got off.  
I stood in front of him, and he seemed distracted, looking at something beyond me. "It's been a long time since I rode on your back, you know?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes, what'd you think?" I laughed.

"It was amazing to be going so fast!" This time he laughed and started walking.  
"We got to walk?" He nodded.

"Don't worry it's not that long." I shrugged and walked after him. He pushed some branches out of the way and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and climbed through. When I saw what was in front of me, my jaw fell and I walked forward a bit.  
"Edward! This can't be real!" I exclaimed.  
"It is." I was standing in front of the most beautiful scene.

It was a small meadow. It had tiny freesias and flowers; it was round and the way the light hit it, just made it look beautiful. This little meadow took the thought of Forks away and brought a beautiful place, the ones that only existed in movies. I sat down on the grass and looked back to see Edward staring off into space. I threw a flower at him giggling when he looked down shocked.

I patted the spot next to me and he sat down.

"This place is beautiful," I whispered. He mumbled something, but it was too low for me to hear. "Say that again?"

"Oh, I said, I know, I use this place to come and think about things or when I just need time away from the family."

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"Well I was running through the forest one day and I happened to stumble upon it. Nobody besides me and you know about this place." His eyes traced a path through the trees.

"Not that I don't love this but why would you show me rather than anybody else?" I leaned back on my arms.

"Because I feel like I can trust you and have a stronger connection with you than anybody else." I think I just died a little inside.

"Well thank you, because this is the most beautiful thing ever!" He smiled and laid back on the grass.

It was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable, actually it was the exact opposite. I yawned and laid back on the grass and closed my eyes for a bit—just to rest them.

"Bella," someone whispered and I groaned. "Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes and found myself in Edward's Volvo.

"Wha-what?" I was confused. "Why are we in your Volvo?"

"You fell asleep and it's getting late so I carried you here." He kept on driving. I sank in my seat.  
"I'm so sleepy." I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't say you're hungry." He chuckled lightly as we entered the garage.

"Oh I am! So what's for dinner Edward?" He gave me a "are you serious" look. "What?"

"Bella I don't eat."

"No duh! But Esme doesn't either and she cooks for me." I gave a cheesy smile.

"Well unless you want breakfast for dinner, we could order something." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sure." I jumped out of the car and flew into the kitchen to grab the phone. I dialed a pizza parlor and put the phone to my ear.

Edward's POV

"Yeah, can I have a small extra cheese pie?" Bella asked over the phone leaning on the small island in the kitchen.

"_What drink will it be?"_

"A coke will be fine." She answered.

"_Delivery?" _The lady over the phone asked. Bella looked up at me and I shook my head.

"No I'll be there to pick it up in 15 minutes."

"_Okay, thanks for ordering Domino's!"_  
"Goodbye." She hung up and skipped to my side. "Let us go!" She said dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

We got back in the Volvo and drove to the pizzeria. When we got there we had to wait a couple of minutes for the pizza. The cashier was drooling over me and I found it disturbing. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked with her head tilted to the side.

"The cashier is thinking about how 'hot' I am and it's quite annoying." Bella looked back at her and I saw the emotion jealousy pass through her eyes.

"Well she is pretty…" She muttered. The cashier was a seventeen year old girl; she looked a lot like those typical daddies's girl. She had platinum blonde hair that reached mid back with blue eyes and tanned skin. She had on heavy mascara and eyeliner. Her nails were professionally done and she was currently popping gum in her mouth.

"She's pretty fake." I corrected her. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing." She looked at her and looked away.

"You can't honestly think she's prettier than you?" I questioned. Bella shrugged and I tilted her chin up. "Believe me she's not. Not at all." Bella beamed and nodded.

"Pizza's ready." The blond cashier called snapping her gum. Bella went up to get it when she had to see her ex boyfriend. Joe.

"Bella?"  
"Joe?"

"How are you sweetie?" He smiled and she gave him a big hug. After Joe and Bella broke up, they never treated each other differently. To them they were Joe and Bella, good friends. They knew they couldn't be best friends again, because even though it was back to normal it was still a bit awkward.

"I'm fine you know, Edward and me getting some pizza." He looked up at me and acknowledged me.

"Hey Edward."

"Hello Joe." He smirked at Bella and she smacked him lightly. He didn't think anything out of the ordinary in his head.

"Well what are you doing here?" Bella asked.  
"I'm coming to pick up my girlfriend." Bella's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her names Melody. She's beautiful Bells." His eyes went all dreamy and I left his mind, not wanting to intrude.

"Aw will I get to meet her?"

"Well here she comes." Out stepped a girl with black hair taking off her uniform. She looked up and ran towards Joe with a smile on her face. Her eyes were a bluish color, in between deep and ice blue. Joe opened his arms and she ran in them, hugging him tightly. She pecked his lips and turned to look at us.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that in front of any friends of yours." She looked down embarrassed.

"It's alright Mel, this is Bella—the girl I've told you about and that's Edward." She looked up at us and smiled.

She extended her hand towards Bella and she immediately shook it. "Nice to finally meet you." Melody said.

"You too. Aw you guys are adorable." She giggled.  
"Thanks." Joe replied.  
"Hi Edward." Melody greeted with a small smile.  
I smiled back. "Hello Melody, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well we should get going. Edward and I have to clean up. Bye Joe." She gave him a hug. "Bye Melody." She hugged her too.

"Bye Edward." Melody and Joe said at the same time.

"Goodbye Joe and Melody." Once they left I walked to the cashier and got the pizza. As I was paying I saw that the cashier was glaring at Bella. I gave her a twenty and grabbed Bella's hand and she squeezed mine.  
"Keep the change." She scowled and we left.

Once we were home Bella muttered something along the lines of. "Stupid cashier…"

She grabbed the pizza and to a huge chunk of it. "So what are the plans for this week?"

I sat down on a stool. "I'm not sure, I didn't exactly get a manual, but I guess we could just catch up with what we lost." She smiled.

"But what about school?"

"We don't have to go." I said.

"Alright!" I laughed.  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
She stopped eating. "I have no idea."

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while, i know i know. Well what do you guys think so far? Actually why don't you review ;) and boy oh boy you guys should hold onto your pants and have hope cuz the time has ALMOST come. **

**Read and Review and i'll update quicker. **

**~Nessie.**


End file.
